Betrayal Within- What will it take to bring you down
by ChaosLuu
Summary: Ash and Serena are exiled, betrayed, and lost. Though it all changed as they stumbled upon a hidden village in a cave after meeting with a teenager while they were on the run. Now at home with new friends and a new family, Ash and Serena are ready to go back into the world and face the challenges with their new team and friends, but what lurks in the dark...(Rated M for deaths)
1. Chapter 1

_**"Those who don't know the value of loyalty can never appreciate the cost of betrayal….."**_

* * *

(Editted Version)

"Those who don't know the value of loyalty can never appreciate the cost of betrayal….."

You are a weakling

You are a disgrace to this family

Good luck losing in the next region

Why are we even friends with you

"Ash!"

Ash Ketchum woke up as he looked around groggily in the dark. His mind soon pieced together what had happen before and he sigh hopeless as Serena was looking at him worriedly.

" Ash, are you okay?" Serena asked.

The raven haired teen nodded as he looked around for his cap still a bit sleepy. He then stood up and patted his pants to clean up the dust that gathered on him while he was sleeping. He then took another look around once again seeing that they were in a cargo box while also hearing rails clanging against steel wheels.

"Y-yeah, where are we again?" Ash groggily ask as he rubbed his eyes to remove the gunk in them.

"We are in a train, remember?" Serena gesture to the sound of the tracks and steel clanging sound as Ash's mind soon came together as he grimace.

"Oh, I remember, and I think we should get off too, we should be far away from there," Serena nodded as Ash stood up and grabbed his backpack which was used as a pillow during his and Serena's time in the cargo box. Serena follow suit as Ash open the cargo box door. A blast of cold air rush at the two as they both held onto their hats while Serena held her other hand on her skirt.

"Sure is windy, is this a good idea Ash?!" Serena yelled over the howling wind.

Ash look out to the forest as he also saw dark grey clouds gather in the air as the train seem to slow down. Ash took this chance as he grabbed Serena's arm.

"Now!"

He pulled Serena along with him as the two jumped out of the cargo box and into some nearby foliages which cushion their fall. As the train continued on, Ash and Serena step out of the foliage as the two picked out any sticks stuck to them as they didn't need any more weight.

"I guess now the best thing is to find shelter," Ash said as Serena nodded in response. The two checked their bags for any rips but once they saw there wasn't any, the two walk into the deep forest as above them, the clouds and sky turned darker. The duo walked on for a while as they heard thunder in the distance, but soon the two thought twice as the first raindrop plopped onto Serena's face.

"Ash, it's about to rain, we need to find shelter now," Serena spoke as Ash stopped and looked back at Serena but then looked around their surroundings until he spotted a cave.

"Over there!" Ash pointed in the direction as Serena only nodded. The two ran for the cave as the rain started to become heavy. By the time they reached the cave, the storm is fully developed as rain pour.

Ash and Serena sigh as they both collapsed to the ground due to fatigue. Ash decided to go start a fire as the cave itself was kind of cold and with the weather outside, it'll only get colder. As he grabbed some sticks that were in the cave, a yelp made him turn around instantly as he noticed Serena was nowhere in sight.

"Serena?" He called out confused.

He stood up and walked over to where Serena was before and noticed that her hat was lying on the ground. At this his mind felt a presence nearby as he swiftly turned around only for a electrical pulse wash over his body as he collapse to the ground with his head looking towards the entrance of the cave. He tried to move his body but he couldn't as if his body was being held in place by some kind of power. As he struggled a flash of Lightning lit up the entrance revealing a guy in a long sleeve jacket and a fedora which hid his eyes as the guy flick his hand.

"Hypnosis," the guy said coldly.

Ash was about to yell but his eyes suddenly felt heavy as he started to lose consciousness. As his vision began to blur, he caught a glimpse of a gengar and a blue gardevoir standing near the guy but were returned to him. Just after that, the only thing he manage to hear before he fell asleep was a girl in the background saying something about 'getting out of the storm'.

* * *

Ash's mind

Ash never really liked to sleep, because the thing with his sleep is that his dreams always seem to go back to that day. The day when his old companions turned their backs on him.

Ash is on the plane to Kanto with Pikachu looking out the window next to them to see the Pidgeys and kanto pokemon fly in the air as the two look down to see the airport in Viridian City. It wasn't long until the plane touched down and the two are in the nearest pokemon center as Ash and Pikachu decided to eat before they head back to Pallet Town.

"Well Pikachu, this is the closest we have gotten in the league huh," Ash ask the electric mouse as the little guy nodded with a smile as he is squirting ketchup all over some waffles while Ash is chowing down on a sandwich from the cafeteria.

"Say, when we get back to Pallet Town, what you say we go ahead and travel around Kanto and challenge the league again to see how far we progress?" Ash suggest to Pikachu as he gulp down the last bit of his sandwich as the electric mouse look up at him curiously.

"Yeah, and this time, we'll have an official gym battle unlike last time where we were given the badges just for little errands or even out sympathy," at this, Pikachu nodded his head as he held a V sign with his paw.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu cried out.

After finishing their food, Ash paid Nurse Joy for the meal before the two started on the path to Pallet Town. The two walk on the path as they look around them seeing pokemon running around in the grass nearby and also the forest. Pikachu and Ash noticed some Spearows flying overhead which sprouted a memory from Ash as he look down to Pikachu who was hopping along.

"Pikachu, remember the first day our friendship was official?" Pikachu stopped hopping as he look at Ash with a perplex look but it soon change to realization as he cried out happily as he hopped onto Ash's shoulder while nuzzling his cheek.

"Pika pika," Pikachu said as Ash chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess if that day never happen, we wouldn't be here now, would we," Ash and Pikachu looked at each other smiling as they turn back ahead of them and noticed they were at the top of the path as Pallet town revealed itself to them at the bottom.

"And, here we are, the source of our journey," Ash sigh as a breeze of wind gently pass by as he inhale the air with Pikachu doing the same.

"Okay, let's go!" he exclaimed.

"Pika-chu!"

* * *

Reality

Ash was still sleeping and dreaming of that event when out of nowhere he was hit by electricity and also water dousing him awake as he jolt upward sputtering water.

"Gah, guh, ppfffhhhhhh!"

"There, the zombie is awake," a voice spoke.

Ash stared at the source of the voice but his vision is a bit blurry from being awaken suddenly. He rubbed his eyes and blinked several times until finally his vision cleared. In front of him stood a girl with pale skin and jet-black hair that flow to her back while a rose clip is pin on the side of her hair near her left ear. Her dress and tights are both pink while she is wearing green flats. Her eyes are sparkling grey-blue as she is smiling gently at him.

Though there is another guy next to her as he is taller and seems familiar. The guy's black hair looks a bit peculiar as it looks combed but the back is a bit curled up and two strands stuck up which contradicted his electric blue eyes that stared coldly at him. Though Ash suddenly realized who the guy was as the red long-sleeve jacket, red fedora with a black stripe, blue jeans, and brown sneaker-like boots now came back to him.

"Y-you!" Ash hissed as the other guy shrugged his shoulder in response.

"What about me?" The guy said but the girl next to him jump up and necked him.

"Zack, that isn't how you treat others," The girl frowned as the guy groan from the pain on the back of his neck.

"Geez, didn't have to hit me," Zack said with annoyance as he walk out of the room leaving the girl with Ash as she turn to him with a smile.

"Anyway, sorry about that, wasn't really hoping for a sour meeting, What's your name?" The girl asked.

"Uh...Ash," Ash spoke. He didn't want to say his entire name for reasons but just to see how the girl will react, he decided to just go with his first name leaving out his last name.

"My name's Tessa, the guy that I think you probably already met was Zack, sorry again about his attitude, that's just how he is since childhood," Tessa said.

Ash's head was a bit still fuzzy but he remembered that there was another person with him before the entire ordeal, in fact, where is he at anyway? THe thought struck him ike an arrow.

"WHERE IS SERENA, WHERE AM I?!" Ash cried out suddenly as he shook the girl but Tessa calmly push him down to the bed as she dust her shoulder.

"The girl you were with is okay, in fact, she is in another room with another friend of mine that you will meet soon, as for where you are,' Tessa walked over to a part of the wall due to Ash's confusion but when she tap on the wall, a piece of it vanish revealing a place that awe him, "Welcome to Primun Village!"

Ash couldn't grasp what his mind is showing as he looked out of the window seeing crystals sticking out of the ground, ceiling, and even at some part of the walls, while at the center of the land in the cave, is a village with farmland nearby along with a battlefield that seems to be next to what Ash thinks is the Pokemon Center of this village. Though his eyes seems to be focused on a Crystal that stuck out in the center of the village, it radiate as it seems to be the source of all of the light in the cave.

"Ash!" Ash turn to see Tessa with his clothing and also his backpack in her arms as she place them onto the bed which he noticed he is in medical clothes as he looked down at himself.

"Uh thanks...I guess," Ash said as Tessa nodded. She chose that moment to walk out but at the door she turn her head to him as he is about to get out of the bed.

"Just saying, once you're done changing, go outside, your girlfriend will be out in a short moment so you will have to hurry," with that, she closed the door leaving Ash by himself. His mind is a bit fuzzy from everything that happened but decided that he should take Tessa's word and changed quickly into his clothing. As he place his cap and backpack on, he felt refresh as if this is a new journey but then wince as a flash of memory came to him. He shook his head from the thought as he headed out the door but was greeted by an explosion as he jumped from the sudden sound.

"What the!?"

He looked forward as he noticed Tessa and Serena with another girl he doesn't know looking at something. Ash walk up next to the girls as he noticed the guy Zack with his Gardevoir standing ready and on the opposite side of Zack was an unknown guy with a Charmeleon that made him looked at it weirdly. He turn to Serena and tapped her making her jump a little but calmed down afterward when she noticed that it was Ash.

"Say Serena, what is going on?" He asked.

Serena was about to explain when the girl that is next tot Tessa spoke up.

"Oh, an old friend of ours came back from a very long training journey and apparently Zack and him have this sort of friend and rival relationship, so basically, the second that the two reunited, they are starting a battle," The girl exclaimed loudly which Ash sweatdropped.

"Um, okay? Who are you?" The girl flipped her hair which is blue as she looked at him with a kind of hyped look with those green eyes of hers.

"The name's Alexa, Alexa Perez, I already know who you are thanks to Tessa!" Alexa said with a devil smile as Ash sweatdropped.

His mind wasn't sure what to make out of this girl but her personality fits her clothing style as she is wearing a green shirt and skirt which match her eyes while her shoes is like her hair. As for her hair, it is tied into a ponytail which hung down to her back which is held in place by, what Ash just barely noticed, a blue headband.

He looked at Serena with a 'help' kind of look but she just shrugged as she already seem to get used to the girl's attitude already. Thankfully the sound of trainers calling out their commands cause all of them to focus back to the two.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Zack yelled as he started to move to the right a bit.

"Cut them in half with metal claw," The other one said as Ash and Serena couldn't see his face due to a hood hiding the top of his face while the bottom is covered by a mouth cloth as he stood still.

Gardevoir quickly summon several dozen of shadow orbs in the air as she sent them towards Charmeleon. Though none of the dark orbs hit their target as the fire lizard's now steel sharpen claws cut through each one that headed towards it.

Ash stared at the battle like he seen this many times but the next thing that happened caught him off as he saw several shadow balls flew past the strange Charmeleon and to the trainer. In fact, the orbs are flying straight for him.

"Move out of there!" Ash yelled as his hand instinctively reached for a pokeball but then realized he didn't have any on him. Ash and Serena stood in horror as they attacks smash right into the trainer causing dust to fly.

Ash angrily turn to Zack as he saw the trainer in a defensive stance while his Gardevoir stood there next to him. He was about to yell but a hand came up in front of him as he looked down to see Tessa having her eyes closed but with a smile.

"Calm down Ash, everything is alright," Tessa said calmly which made his blood boiled.

"What you mean, Zack attacked a trainer!" Ash yelled but then noticed Alexa giggling nearby as his blood cooled with a perplex look.

"What?" Alexa look over to Ash as she gave a serious look with a smile which shocked him.

"This is a battle, the old way of battling which was supposedly stopped due to amount of trainers being hospitalized in the past but this is how the two battle," Alexa explained.

At this information, Ash turn back to the the dust and to his shock, the teen was uninjured. In fact, the teen was standing still as only one arm was held in front of him as Ash saw a glimpse of blue aura vanishing from under the teen's hood whilt the Charmeleon is in front of him with its claws smoking red. Zack hissed as he held out his hand towards the teen.

"You got stronger for sure, but how strong?" at this Zack rolled up his left sleeve up a little bit revealing a bracelet with a key stone embedded on it. Ash's eyes widen as he look over to Gardevoir just noticing that a necklace with a mega stone is hanging from her neck. Zack slam his hand down on the key stone as light glowed from him and Gardevoir.

"Beyond evolution and our potential, Gardevoir sync with my soul and aura, MEGA EVOLVE!" Zack yelled as Gardevoir glowed and her skirt grew to a gown and the crest on her chest splitted into two. The glow faded revealing Gardevoir as she cried out sending waves of psychic energy flowing around her.

"So Kuroda, remember how you lost because of this," Zack smirk as the teen, now known as Kuroda, stood there with his hood looking down and his Charmeleon growling at Mega Gardevoir.

Just as things seem to be a standoff, Zack decided to make the move.

"Okay, if you aren't making a move, we will, use Moonblast!" Zack held his hand out as his eyes flash a bit of dark blue which Ash noticed.

Gardevoir held out her hands as a ball of fairy energy quickly formed, she then launch it from her hands as the orb flew in a straight path towards Charmeleon and Kuroda. At that moment, Kuroda looked up just as the moonblast smash right into Charmeleon and him causing a miniture explosion and a huge amount of smoke flying.

"That's game over…" Tessa said with a sad tone as Ash looked down at her confused.

"What you mean?" Tessa look up at the raven-hair teen as she sigh.

"Kuroda lost to Zack before when Zack used mega evolution, in other words, this is a complete repeat of last time, all that training...down the-"

"Holy Arceus!" Tessa, Ash, and Serena look over to Alexa as the girl was pointing frantically at the battlefield. The three turn to where she is pointing and their eyes widen as they couldn't believe it.

A ball of fire burn chaotically as Kuroda stood next to it as he pulled down the mouth cloth revealing his mouth as it was in a frown and his eyes look straight at Zack as they were glowing bright blue.

" Well Zack, you asked how strong I gotten, let this strength tell you," At this the ball of fire exploded revealing Charmeleon, but different. The fire lizard looked like normal except the fact that it has parts of its final evolution mega form. On its shoulders are the blue spikes of Charizard x along with the blue flames coming from its mouth, the stub on its head is now three with the middle longer than the two on the side like Charizard y along with tiny wings on its arm near the wrist. Charmeleon roar at Gardevoir and Zack as they showed a little bit of nervousness.

"What the actual…" Zack muttered as his forehead start to sweat a bit from the amount of heat that suddenly shot up.

Kuroda look at Zack with his eyes still glowing as he held his right arm towards his opponents.

"Lets now see who is stronger now that this battle is a bit even up," Kuroda said.

Ash stared at this battle as the two trainers launch their attacks at one another. While he is watching, his mind seems to draw towards the amount of aura and energy that this battle has.

'What is with these people…' Ash thought as an explosion erupted between the two trainers.

Okay everyone, you might be wondering why this chapter is no connection to the others, I am editting them, a reviewer told me that this story seems to jump from one place to another so I am redditing the chapters, there might be more chapters than before but at least these will be a bit more clear I hope, thanks for your time.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Everyone seems to be testing me just to see how much I will bend before I break…Sorry to disappoint them, but they won't break me." - J.D. Spoon**

* * *

Ash, Serena and the teenager walked down a path from the hidden gate of the cave down to the village. As the three walked down the steps Ash and Serena looked around the entire area, seeing flying Pokemon soaring in the sky even though there is a ceiling above. As for on the grassy ground, adults along with bull Pokemon work together on the fields that looked like farms while the the kids and smaller Pokemon runs around in the meadow playing and having fun with one another.

Though as Ash looked closely at the village, he saw an area that had battlefields filled with trainers of various ages battling one another along side with their pokemon. His eyes glowed with excitement but it soon died down as a shard of memory stabbed his morale once again. He turned back towards the teenager as the three finally reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Mind explaining where are we?" Ash asked but it was more of a demand than question from his tone.

The teenager didn't turned around to look at Ash but he answered anyway as they headed closer to the village.

"I thought I already told you but I guess I'll say it again, we are in a hidden village that is for special people that were disgraced by the outside world, here we train together and prosper with one another while also still having a tiny bit of connection of the outside even though we never actually interacted with the outside," the teenager said.

Ash nodded as he finally understood the place's intention and purpose. Serena looked at Ash and wondered if he was okay, she hoped that his mind isn't still tied up because of what happened before.

"You okay Ash?" Serena asked concerned.

Ash only nodded back as he turned to Serena with a fake smile.

"Yeah, of course I'm fine…" Ash was about to make up a lie but instead was saved by a squeal and cries of joys from in front of them.

Ash and Serena both turned to the direction of the squeal and noticed children running towards them like a herd of Taurus.

"Oh Arceus, out of the way!" Ash cried as he and Serena braced themselves for the onslaught.

Luckily for them the kids ran around them and surprisingly none of the two or the kids were hurt. Though as for the teenager, he was surrounded.

"Older brother Kuroda is Back!"

"Oh my Arceus, is that the pokemon from the egg?!"

"What did you see on your journey?"

"Can I see your team?"

"Can I have a piggyback ride?"

"Please tell us what was the world is like now!"

Ash and Serena sweat dropped as they felt sorry for the teenager, who they now know is Kuroda, being bombarded by the energetic children as he was unsure how to answer, Even Pichu was on his head being wary of the smiling youngsters who wanted to pet her. Thankfully a voice called out to the kids saving his hide.

"Okay children, let Kuroda have a breather, he just got back from a hard journey," a feminine voice called out.

The kids turned around and said okay as they soon ran off to another direction to find something else to play. Kuroda sigh relief as he turned to a girl who walked towards the trio. The girl seems younger than the three as she was shorter than them wearing a pink glitter dress along with pink tights and green flats with a rose clip in her jet-black hair which is back-length, her skin is pale while her eyes are grey-blue. The girl stopped in front of the three and looked at Ash and Serena before turning to Kuroda.

"So Kuroda, who are these two?" The girl said.

Kuroda looked at Ash and Serena before sighing and looked at the girl.

"Great hello Tessa, anyway, these two are…." Kuroda stopped mid sentence as he sweat dropped.

"You didn't ask their names and you brought them here, nicely done Kuroda," The girl sigh as she shook her head with disappointment.

The two looked at Ash and Serena who understood what they want to know.

"Hi there, I'm Serena Yvonne, and the guy here is Ash Ketchum," Serena introduced the two of them with a small smile.

Tessa nodded and smiled as she returned the kind introduction.

"Nice to meet you Serena and Ash, I'm Tessa Sycamore, and the guy that forgot to ask your name is Kuroda…"

"*cough* ahem" Kuroda coughed loudly for Tessa to hear which she understood immediately.

"Um...yeah that Kuroda," Tessa said smiling nervously.

Ash and Serena nodded with small smiled but also were sweat dropping on why Kuroda cut tessa off. Though their thoughts on that were cut off quickly as Tessa asked them a sudden question.

"Soo, are you two a couple or something?"

Ash and Serena blushed red as they were caught off guard with that question.

"No!" They both cried.

Tessa held her hands up innocently as she did a 'calm down' gesture. Kuroda shook his head disapprovingly from tessa's action.

"Geez, Tessa, you are exactly like you father Sycamore," Kuroda said as he placed a hand on the side of his head scratching it.

Ash and Serena had eyes of surprise as they just realized something about Tessa.

"Wait, you are Professor Sycamore's daughter?!" They both cried out.

Tessa back off nervously with a nervous smile as she nodded.

"Um yes…"

"How come Sycamore never talks about you?" Ash asked.

Tessa's expression turned to a frown as the subject is a bit touchy to her. Serena noticed this and smacked Ash on the back of the head for his stupidity.

"Ouch what was that for?!" Ash muttered angrily.

"That's for asking a question that is a bit touchy to Tessa," Serena sternly said.

"No no, It's fine, though I can only say it has to do something with a family member of mine," Tessa replied.

As the four talked to one another in the village square another figure snuck up on Kuroda with a devious smile as he got closer. Suddenly, the next thing the figure knew was that he was held in a headlock hold.

"ACK!" the figure cried out.

"Zack, next time you try to sneak up on a person, try to be more stealthy," Kuroda said with a dark expression on his face as he let go of Zack.

"Geez man, it was just a joke, can you ever laugh when she is not around," Zack said disdainfully as he massaged his wrist.

Kuroda shrugged as the other three in the back looked at the scene with interest.

"Who is that?" Serena asked pointing out to the guy who just tried to sneak up on Kuroda.

"Oh, him, that's Zack, he is a bit of an antisocial, except towards me and Kuroda and little bit of others but that's it," Tessa said with a frown.

Zack straighten out his jacket as he turned to the two trainers with a dark look. Though his expression soon changed as he saw Ash.

"Oh my Arceus, It's YOU!" Zack cried out with a smile as he pointed as Ash.

"Huh?" Ash backed away stunned by the quick expression change of Zack.

Zack ran in front of Ash as he jumped up and down like a kid.

"You are the best man, I saw your battles and the way you treated people and pokemon, you are my Idol, my champion, my….ACK!"

Tessa got a tick as she grabbed Zack's hair and pulled on it as she dragged him away.

"How come whenever we are around you act sort of friendly and when Ash just comes in, you suddenly become happy like a kid getting a present," Tessa growled as she dragged Zack to somewhere else leaving Ash, Serena, and Kuroda sweat dropping at the scene.

"Okay, well that was interesting," Ash said nervously as he chuckled a little.

Kuroda didn't say anything as he turned to Ash and looked at him for a while thinking on what Zack just said. Though his thought was cut off as Zack and Tessa came back with Zack rubbing his head in annoyance and pain.

"Okay, well I got to do something, I think Tessa will show you two around," Kuroda said as he was about to leave but Zack stopped him in his tracks.

"Oh no you don't, you and I have a promise to fulfill," He said as he grabbed Kuroda's arm.

"What?" Kuroda said with an eyebrow raised at Zack.

"Battle field, now," Zack demanded.

* * *

 **Battlefield**

Kuroda and Zack are on the battlefield opposite ends of each other while Tessa, Ash, and Serena were on the sidelines watching the two trainers.

Ash though, showed a sad and uninterested look as he watched the two trainer take out their pokeballs and enlarged them, but something about this battle made Ash want to see it.

"So what is this little promise that Kuroda and Zack agreed on?" Serena asked Tessa.

"Apparently, Before Kuroda left on his journey five years ago, He and Zack agreed that when Kuroda comes back, the two will have a battle to see who is the strongest," Tessa said.

"FIVE YEARs ago, wow that is a long time….wait, how old is Kuroda and Zack..and you?" Serena said.

"Well lets see, Kuroda and Zack should be your guys' age, so they probably are fourteen years old, while I am 12 now," Tessa said calculating the years and ages.

"Wow, so that means they made that promise when they were both nine years old...wait, doesn't that means you were seven years old at that time?" Serena asked.

"You are right on target Serena!" Tessa smiled.

"HEY, Can you two girls stop chit chatting and one of you be a referee!?" Zack yelled.

Tessa huffed and walked over to the referee box as she raised a hand up.

"Okay, this is a…?" Tessa looked at the two boys with a questioning look as she doesn't know what type of battle this is.

"Let's just have this be a one on one battle, I rather not waste anymore time than I should," Kuroda said as he tossed the pokeball in his hand up in the air while catching it and repeating it again.

"Okay, this is a one on one pokemon battle, no substitution, winner will be decided once a pokemon is defeated, now send out your pokemon and battle begin!" Tessa yelled as threw her hand down signalling the battle has begun.

"Okay then, Gardevoir, show him how much we grown from the past!" Zack yelled as he sent out his pokemon.

Gardevoir landed on the battlefield softly as particles sparkled around her, not just that, Gardevoir's color is blue instead of green, shocking Ash and Serena.

"That's a shiny!" Ash said with awe.

Kuroda looked at Gardevoir before smiling as he replaced the pokeball in his hand with a different one. Zack's eyes widen as he realized which pokemon Kuroda is about to choose.

"No way, is that…." Zack said nervously.

Kuroda only nodded as he threw the pokeball in the air. Out of the pokeball, a Charmeleon landed on the battlefield and slammed his claw in the ground cracking it a bit as he opened his eyes and looked at his opponent. Ash and Serena eyes widen as they noticed that the Charmeleon is not normal or shiny.

"Wait..That Charmeleon's fire is blue, and his eyes are golden…."Ash said worriedly.

"That is Kuroda's Charmeleon, he is a bit different from your average Charmeleon, in fact, it is genetic mutation if you get my drift," Tessa explained.

On the battlefield, Zack gulped but still has a determined look as he clenched his hand into a fist. Kuroda on the other hand has one hand in his pocket as he put on his hood hiding his upper face while his other hand is hanging on his side.

"First move is your's" Kuroda said emotionless shocking Ash and Serena again.

"Shit, okay then We'll have to go out strong then, ready Gardevoir?" Zack said as he pulled up his sleeve revealing a bracelet with a rainbow orb embedded in it.

Gardevoir turned to Zack and nodded as she also revealed having a bracelet with an orb on her wrist as well.

"Okay then, Gardevoir, beyond evolution and extra power, sync with my mind and heart, MEGA EVOLVE!" Zack yelled as Gardevoir yelled back in response.

Light emerge from the two as Gardevoir started to mega evolve, Once the light faded, Gardevoir's dress is more bigger and her stub on the center of her chest enlarged to have a huge crest on her chest.

"So you really are scared of losing," Kuroda said with a poker face.

"Shut up, I am beating you like before except this time, I know what Charmeleon is capable of," Zack said gritting his teeth.

"In that case, no holding back then, Charmeleon, Molten Claw!" Kuroda placed a hand out as he sent out his first command.

"Gardevoir, Shadow Ball!" Zack yelled.

Charmeleon's claws turned into metal signalling a metal claw but except the claws started to heat up and turn red with steam as they were heating up. Gardevoir focused her mind as several black orbs formed around her. Charmeleon charged at her with speed that is incomprehensible but Gardevoir also launched volley after volley of shadow balls at Charmeleon's direction and was about to hit him full on like a machine gun.

"Cut them all down," Kuroda said.

Charmeleon's eyes started to glow a bit brighter as he dodged the orbs and also cutting some that were in reach of his claws neutralizing them.

"Gardevoir, use Psychic and launch Charmeleon away!" Zack yelled.

"Don't even try," Kuroda said emotionlessly to Zack's shock.

Gardevoir's eyes glowed pink as she placed her hands out towards Charmeleon but to her surprise, Charmeleon slammed his heated claws into the ground exploding the ground around him with rocks flying around him and smacked the rocks at Gardevoir hitting her in the face and cancelling Psychic causing Zack to become a bit angry.

"Urgh, fine then, Gardevoir, can you still go?" Zack called out to his pokemon as she was wiping the gravel and dust from her face.

"Garde-voir!" Gardevoir nodded as she looked at Charmeleon with a new look of impression.

"Okay then, let's use our special move, Shadow sneak into Giga Impact!" Zack yelled.

Gardevoir dissolved into the ground as she snuck into Charmeleon's shadow and popped up behind him.

"Protect," Kuroda said.

Charmeleon placed his arms in an x forming a green bubble in front of him as Gardevoir charged at him in a pink aura surrounding her. She directly ran into Charmeleon's protect but with the amount of impact placed into her attack, Charmeleon was launched a few meters away taking some minor damage.

"Ha, we got you now, use moonblast!" Zack yelled with a smirk.

Kuroda stood there not talking one bit as Gardevoir charged up a white-pink orb in her hands and prepared to launch it at Charmeleon who was getting up slowly.

"Checkmate, let a rip Gardevoir!" Zack yelled.

Gardevoir threw the orb at Charmeleon with force, as the orb almost reached Charmeleon, Kuroda made a quick command.

"Extreme speed,"

As the attack reached Charmeleon, his form was suddenly a blur as he dodged the attack and appeared back in front of Kuroda.

"What?!" Zack yelped in surprise along with Gardevoir.

Kuroda then took off his hood as he smiled with a type of energy in his eyes which gave a chill to Zack.

"Time's up Zack," Kuroda said as he held a hand out to Charmeleon and closed his eyes and began focusing.

"Urgh, Gardevoir don't him have a chance, use shadow claw!" Zack yelled worriedly.

* * *

 **SideLine**

"Wait aren't the maximum of moves a pokemon can use is four?" Ash asked.

Tessa gave him a look of confusion which he looked back at her with a questioning look.

"What?" Ash asked.

"You didn't know? Pokemon actually can learn more than four moves, but it is on the trainer's memorization and also trust in their pokemon's abilities that decides the amount of moves a Pokemon can use," Tessa explained.

"Oh cool," Ash said awed as his mood changed slightly.

"Um guys, when was there a crowd?" Serena asked.

Ash and Tessa turned behind them and noticed the people of the village and also the kids were watching with interest at the battle ongoing.

"Woah…" Tessa said with a smile and an eyebrow raised before turning her attention back to the battlefield.

* * *

 **BattleField**

"Come on Gardevoir you can do this, use shadow ball!" Zack said desperately.

"Too late now," Kuroda said as his body is radiating a green and blue aura while Charmeleon glowed dark blue.

"Crap...Gardevoir use Calm Mind three times and charge up a hyper Beam!" Zack yelled.

"Okay Charmeleon, let's do this, power among the evolved, wisdom from the young, and bond between trainer and partner, Unleash power that is beyond evolution, Mid-Megavolution!" Kuroda yelled as he held out a hand in front of him towards Charmeleon with his eyes turning from green to golden green.

Charmeleon roared as he is engulfed in a fiery orb and his form changed. His arms grew small wings near his wrist, his one stub turned into three stubs with the middle longer than the other two on the side, his mouth then formed blue fire on the corners and his eyes turned to golden green as Kuroda's. The fire orb exploded revealing Charmeleon as a blackish and orange Charmeleon with the features of mega Charizard x and y.

"What the heck?!" Zack yelp in surprise at the form of Charmeleon.

"Surprise? Now Charmeleon, use Dragon Call!" Kuroda yelled as he reached out with one hand like he is sending energy to Charmeleon as Charmeleon's surrounding suddenly formed fire as he absorbed them around him.

"Crap, crap, Gardevoir Ready that Hyper beam and use Psychic to speed it up!" Zack yelled.

Gardevoir was now nervous but carried on her attack as now the orange and white ball of energy above her head is larger than one of the meteors of draco meteor.

As for Charmeleon, fire is now circling around him as his eyes then started to glow even more and the fire also took shape above him into a large silhouette of a Charizard.

"Fire at Will!" Zack yelled.

"Launch full strength!" Kuroda yelled.

Both pokemon launched their attacks simultaneously as Gardevoir's Hyper beam took shape of a spear thanks to Psychic and sped towards Charmeleon at blinding speed with Charmeleon's charizard silhouette flying towards Gardevoir with the same speed. The two moves scraped against each other as they continued towards their targets, hitting them both directly and causing a massive explosion.

"Gardevoir!"

"..."

* * *

 **Sideline**

"Arceus Crist!"

"What an Explosion!"

"MY EYES!"

"AAHH!"

Everyone on the sidelines covered their eyes and braced themselves as the wind picked up and blew at them with such power that adults had to hold onto kids to keep them from flying away. Serena, Ash, and Tessa covered their eyes as well to prevent the dust from getting into them.

"What power!" Serena cried as she had one hand down at her tattered dress to keep it from flying upward.

"You can say that!" Tessa yelled back in reply as she did the same with her dress.

"Dang….These two sure are tough," Ash said as he held onto his hat while also using it to cover his eyes.

* * *

 **BattleField**

The wind finally calmed down as the explosion as well started to end along with the smoke also about to disappear.

"Who won…" Zack muttered as he slowly put his hands down from his face seeing that Kuroda had his hands in his pocket and his eyes closed.

Suddenly Kuroda yelped in pain as he fell down on one knee holding his chest tightly. As for Zack, he saw two lights on the battlefield glowing momentarily before disappearing along with the smoke.

"No way…" Zack said awed.

There on the field Gardevoir and Charmeleon are back to their original forms but were on their knees gasping of exhaustion as the two were stubborn on not losing.

Tessa walked up to the referee line and was about to call out that it was a tie but then Gardevoir fell down onto her hands and gasping in pain with Charmeleon struggling to get up on one knee.

"Um...I guess this is now depending on who forfeits…" Tessa said nervously.

Zack looked at Kuroda who looked like he was still in pain but he gave Zack a weak nod which Zack understood.

"I think we both know who won the battle, it was a tie," Zack said with a shrug.

"This battle is officially done, Both sides lost and forfeit so it is a tie!" Tessa announced.

On the sidelines the audience cheered and clapped as they got a well deserved battle and entertainment from their usual daily lives. Though it ended shortly as everyone walked back to whatever they were doing and it seems like the battle was just a short event except for the kids play pretending like they were battling as they ran along.

Tessa, Ash and Serena walked over to the two boys as both Kuroda and Zack returned their pokemons thanking them for battling then Zack helped Kuroda up since he was still a bit too weak to stand up on his own.

"Was that Bond Phenomenon?" Ash asked Kuroda who looked like his life was sucked out.

"Not really...it is in the general area but it does have mega evolution in the process as well," Kuroda said.

"Huh, interesting…" Ash said awed.

"Yeah…." Kuroda said before he collapse into unconsciousness.

"KURODA!" everyone cried.

Though their worries were replaced with relief as he was snoozing with one arm support of Zack.

"I think it is best if you guys do something else, I will bring Kuroda to the Medical Center, besides, we both need to heal our pokemon anyway," Zack said to the others as he carried Kuroda alongside with him and both walked into the village plaza which is not that far from the battlefield.

"So what now?" Serena asked.

Tessa looked at the two before smiling and clapped her hands together.

"Time for a shopping spree!"

"Really, okay!" Serena smiled in response.

"...oh boy…" Ash muttered with a look of 'this is not good'.

* * *

 **Preview of next chapter(notice-previews are to be like a little beta of what next chapter is like, so don't really believe that the theme of next chapter is actually in preview)-**

Ash, Serena and Tessa walked around in a store that was located somewhere in the village and were picking out new clothes for the two so that Ash and Serena can change out of their old ones. Though just as Serena was about to pick an outfit from one of the hangars, a blue and purple cloud puff popped out from it.

"Pew-Pew!"

"Aaahh!"

"Serena!" Tessa and Ash ran over only to find Serena on the ground with the bue and purple cloud puff floating above her looking worried.

"Pew?"

"Nebby?" Tessa said looking at the pokemon.

"Pew Pew!" It cried happily as it floated into Tessa's arms.

"Nebby! Where are you!" a voice cried out worriedly.

"Lillie?" Tessa questioned.

* * *

 **(This chapter author note has changed)...**


	3. Chapter 3

" **Optimism is the faith that leads to achievement. Nothing can be done without hope and confidence"-Helen Keller**

* * *

Leaving off at Primum village, Ash, Serena, and Tessa are in the village plaza shopping area which isn't as big as a mall, but is technically a small department store. The girls were looking at the clothings as they were looking for an outfit for Serena. Ash on the other hand, was sitting outside of the store uninterested as he was thinking on the battle that happened with Zack and Kuroda. That battle sparked something inside of him that was lost three years ago. Ash took out Greninja's pokeball and looked at it reminiscing on what happened three years ago.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Ash and Pikachu just got off the plane as they are back in Kanto from Kalos. Ash was very happy on his latest achievement in the pokemon league as he got second place which was the highest he manage to get in his journey to be a Pokemon Master.

"Well, Pikachu, we are home!" Ash exclaimed happily as he and Pikachu walked down the path towards Pallet Town.

"Pika!" Pikachu responded with a happy look on his face as he hopped along.

As the two walked down the path to their home, the two talked about their past journeys with old friends. As they got to the part when the two first met, they had reached their home. Ash opened the door and was surprised to see his old friends from every region that he travelled with in the room alongside his mother.

"Uh...hello?" Ash said smiling.

Everybody in the room didn't smile as they gave him a look of disappointment with a few giving a nervous look to him, Ash caught onto this and became serious.

"Okay, why are you all here," Ash said suspiciously.

Everybody looked at each other before Drew nodded to May who stepped in front of the group.

"Ash there is something we need to tell you," May said sternly.

Ash kept quiet as he felt like something bad was gonna come out next.

"You see, you have been losing at every league you battled in, and well...everyone here agrees on it as well," May continued.

Ash looked at the others and saw some of them were glaring at him, Pikachu soon also caught on and tiny sparks started to appear on his cheeks.

"It's time you quit, no more leagues, otherwise we will have to erase you," May said and with that, she sent out Blaziken to back up her point.

Ash looked at the entire gang with his eyes flickering blue once in a while as he kept his emotions in check.

"Right, and did you guys even thought about all the things I did to HELP you?" Ash said angrily.

Everyone but Ash sent out their pokemon as they were ready to stop Ash from trying anything.

"Ash, give it up, you are weak, just admit it, battling isn't your type," Misty said with a huff.

"Shut it Misty, you tomboy bitch," Ash gritted his teeth as he cussed for the first time.

"Ash Ketchum! No using that language in this…"

"Shut it 'Mom' you are siding with them and that makes you no longer my mother!" Ash yelled.

"Good, because I adopted a new son to replace you," Delia gestured a boy that is almost like ash but is wearing a tracksuit and doesn't have z marks on his cheeks and is a bit taller than him.

"Well, well, so you're Ash Ketchum, your 'friends' told me all about you, I thought you were weak and what they said actually makes me wonder if you are even worth being Delia's son," The boy said.

"Who are you," Ash snarled.

"The name's Calem, used to have the last name Xavier but now it is Calem Ketchum," The boy bowed.

"See Ash, your own mother even agrees, but if you agree with us then maybe we will spare you," May said.

"Never!" Ash yelled and Pikachu readied himself for a tough fight as his body sparked with electricity.

"Put your way, everyone kill him!" Misty yelled.

Just as things were turning sour, an explosion filled the room blowing up the house in two as the traitors and Ash were blinded by the smoke filled area. Ash then felt hands wrapped around him as they carried him away from the place along with Pikachu.

"What the, mph!" Ash's mouth got covered as a hand was placed over his mouth.

"Quiet Ash, this is our only chance so don't blow it," a familiar voice hissed in his ear.

The group that was carrying Ash away soon were in the forest nearby and were now covered by the dense foliage. The person placed Ash down behind a tree as Ash looked up to see who were the culprits.

"Brock, Paul, Trip, Cilan, Bonnie, Clemont...Serena," Ash said a bit awed as his saviors were some of his friends that were in the house.

"What is this, why did you help me when you guys were with them!" Ash yelled at them making them nervous.

"Well, for starters, let's try to lower our tone, also take this pokeball, Sycamore sent it to Gary telling him to give it to you saying the pokemon sensed something wasn't right," Brock said lowly as he handed the pokeball to Ash.

Pikachu was in Serena's arms as Pikachu looked at everyone who helped and gave a sad look.

"thanks , now explain," Ash asked sternly as he stood up.

"Okay, it started when you finished up the Kalo's league, most of the guys were fed up with your losing streak and wanted you to quit, but everyone here didn't agree, then it came to a threat and a plot to kill you on the spot if we didn't agree, So when you came back and everyone got tensed for battle, I took the chance to use Forretress to use self-destruction and had Paul and Trip get you out of there while Serena grabs Pikachu, and here we are," Brock explained in a low tone.

Ash looked at everybody around him and looked down at the ground with tears in his eyes as he tried to hold them back.

"Ash…" Serena muttered worriedly as she took a step forward only for him to raise a hand up.

"It's good...guess there is only one thing left for me to do," Ash said as he looked into the Forest.

"What is it," Trip asked.

"Do any of you have a piece of paper?" Ash asked.

* * *

 **Reality**

"Ash, Ash!" a voice called out.

"Wait what, huh?" Ash looked up frantically and confused before his eyes came onto Serena and he almost had a nosebleed.

Serena was wearing a light pink top with a brand new Cardigan over her shoulders and was wearing a knee length light red skirt with black leggings and her brown boots which were somehow cleaned up and are brand new.

"Um, uh," Ash stuttered.

"How you like it?" Serena asked.

"Yeah Ash, how you think Serena looks?" Tessa asked smirking at the nervous teenager.

"It...looks...um,you look pretty," Ash said blushing.

"R-really," Serena said shyly.

"Y-yeah, you do," Ash said scratching the back of his head.

"Well then, it is official, now to look for Ash's outfit!" Tessa said as she grabbed Serena and Ash's hands and dragged them back into the store.

The three were looking around for an outfit for Ash in the men's section of the store. Serena was looking around for an outfit when suddenly a blue and purple cloud puff popped out.

"Pew Pew!"

"AAAHHH!" Serena cried as she felled backwards onto her bottom.

"Serena you okay!?" Ash cried out as he ran over.

Tessa followed Ash from beind but soon stopped in surprise as she noticed the blue and purple cloud puff.

"N-nebby?!" Tessa yelped.

"Pew Pew!"

The wierd Pokemon known as Nebby floated over to Tessa as it landed into her arms.

"Wait...I thought she was looking after you," Tessa said.

"Pew?"

"Oh Arceus, where did you left her this ti…"

"Nebby! Where are you!" a girl's voice cried out.

Tessa turned around and noticed a pale skin girl with a sailor type white t-shirt and a white skirt along with white socks and sneakers with green emerald eyes and her blonde hair tied to a ponytail looking around the plaza worriedly. Tessa turned to Ash and Serena as Ash was helping Serena stand up.

"You two go ahead and find Ash's outfit, go over to the medical center when your done," Tessa said as she ran out the store not waiting for an answer.

Ash and Serena looked at each other to Tessa and back before shrugging it off and continuing their search.

* * *

 **Tessa**

"Pew Pew!"

The girl turned towards the voice and noticed Tessa and Nebby running towards her.

"Sis?! What are you doing here?" the girl asked.

"Okay, we are half-sisters and I should be asking that question to you Lillie," Tessa said as Nebby floated next to her.

"Nebby teleported off as I was heading to the battlefield after I heard someone saying that the two best battlers were gonna battle one another, and also, I am older than you," Lillie pouted.

"Yeah, yeah, just an age older than me, but really, Nebby teleported away after hearing about that battle?" Tessa said curiously as she gently picked Nebby from the air and hugged it.

"Yeah….but who were the battlers anyway, I know Zack was one but who was the other?" Lillie asked.

Tessa smirked as she was expecting the question and decided to have a little fun.

"Hm, let's have you guess, it starts with a K and he has been away for five years," Tessa slowly said but Lillie didn't get it.

"Um, can you give me more information,"

"Okay, the person also has a Pichu and you met him when we were both in trouble with the Aethor Paradise," Tessa smirked but Lillie still didn't get it.

"Who was it, I'm sorry I was trying to forget about that time," Lillie said now a bit annoyed.

*sigh* " Fine, it's your Crush," Tessa said closing her eyes with a little smirk as she knew she hit the home run button.

"Wait, Kuroda is back!" Lillie exlcaimed.

"Wow, took you long enough to remember your crush," Tessa teased.

"H-he is not my crush, how many I have to tell you Tessa!" Lillie exclaimed frantically as she was blushing.

Tessa snickered as she decided to tease a little more.

"Why are you blushing then?" Tessa smirked.

"...mmmmm...:" Lillie was lost of words as she turned around and covered her face to hide her blush.

"Haha, got you Lillie, come on lighten up, he is older than you, so having a crush on him is pointless, besides, he is more of an older brother like Zack is to us," Tessa said as she kept one hand on Nebby and the other on Lillie's shoulder.

"Um..okay," Lillie muttered as she put her hands down from her face.

"See," Tessa smiled.

"Um, out of curiosity, where is Zack and Kuroda?" Lillie asked as the two half-sisters stood up.

"Last time I remembered, Zack was carrying Kuroda to the Medical Center because of some after effect of some kind of battling magic dingy ma jiggy that Kuroda did during that battle," Tessa said.

"What! Is he okay?" Lillie asked worriedly.

"your crush is fine," Tessa said.

"He's not my!"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, come on, I told some people to meet me over there anyway so let's go to the Medical Center to see if the two boys are there," Tessa said to Lillie.

"Um, okay," Lillie said.

With that, the two half-sisters walked down the path of the village plaza towards the Medical Center. As the two walked in silence Tessa just realized something.

"Oh crud, I forgot to give them the directions!"

* * *

 **Watching Tessa and Lillie behind a building**

"Finally, I have found you Tessa, and this time, I am sure to remember to challenge you," a girl snickered from behind the building.

An Espeon jumped onto her shoulder to look around the corner as well as the two kept watch and followed Tessa and Lillie from a safe distance towards the Medical Center.

* * *

 **Store**

"Well, do you like the new outfit?" Serena asked Ash.

Ash was wearing a black pokeball symbol hat with a white and dark blue striped shirt with black shorts and along with blue sneakers(aka male protagonist clothing). Ash looked around him and at the mirror before smiling and nodded to Serena.

"Yeah, it seems like a good fit," Ash said.

Serena smiled and clapped her hands together with satisfactory as the two bought the clothes with the money that they had when they ran away, along with that, Ash bought a new backpack as well to replace his old one.

"Okay, now that's done, we have to meet Tessa at the Medical Center," Serena said as Ash walked out the store putting on the backpack.

"Where is the store anyway?" Ash asked as he and Serena looked down the streets confused due to the lack of signs.

"I guess we better start asking," Serena suggested and the two walked over to the nearest person for directions.

* * *

 **Well then, I think that it is best to stop the chapter there on several cliffhangars hahaha, well then, I notice one comment telling me about rules and guidelines, Yeah I need to fix things but when looking at other writers and their stories, they also broke some rules too and nobody complained about them, so I don't know why I am being picked on for it.**

 **Here are the result of the votings through pm and reviews-**

 **Amourshipping 4**

 **Ash x OC 1**

 **So this story is officially gonna be amourshipping,(kinda knew the answer/result from start anyway)**

 **But yeah here are people I thank for OC submition which I am accepting to now 3 spots left which form is down below this….**

 **Tessa Sycamore - 23StellaOrgana**

 **Zack - PokemonForever9000**

 **(soon)Alexa Perez - Espeon44**

 **Here is the form before I forget:**

 **1\. name**

 **colors**

 **color(basic colors til i get a bit advance, something like peach white? tan white? um... dark brown...idk sry for being a bit weird here)**

 **4\. clothing**

 **style/color**

 **6\. (vary)blood type: choices-**

 **O - confident, optimistic and strong-willed but also self-centered and unpredictable**

 **A - creative, reserved and responsible but also stubborn and tense**

 **B - active and passionate but also selfish and irresponsible**

 **AB - adaptable and rational but also forgetful and critical**

 **7\. (vary) if you want an original personality then skip two and just put in the personality of your OC for 6/7**

 **8\. pokemons(don't expect me to remember plz)- just name your six pokemon and that's it, I will decide whether or not if it should be shiny but also, if you have a legendary in your team, your pokemon amount is reduced to 3**

 **(PS- plz pm me the OC in this form, last ones I had to scrounge for the info)**

 **Anyway thx for reading and cya in next chapter, Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

" **Those who have true power share it, while those who hunger power abuse it" - Royalton Ambrose**

* * *

 **Tessa and lillie**

"So how is Pearl and Claire?" Lillie asked as the two walked down the path of the village plaza.

Tessa looked over and smiled as she patted two pokeballs on her waist which are being held on by a pokeball belt.

"They are doing well, Pearl learned a new move and also mastered that thing that you showed me," Tessa replied.

"Good to know, but remember, you can only use it once," Lillie reminded Tessa sternly.

Tessa laughed at Lillie's comment as Lillie also laughed alongside Tessa. Nebby on the other hand was looking at the two girls not sure what is going on but was happy anyways.

"Pew Pew!" it cried happily.

The two slowly stopped laughing as Tessa became serious.

"How are things over…. 'There', along with big brother," Tessa asked in a low tone.

Lillie became a bit upset, "They are still out looking for us in Alola thinking we are hiding somewhere over there, as for brother, he is working undercover in Team Skull," Lillie replied in a low tone alongside Tessa.

Tessa only nodded as the two turned a corner where around it was the Medical Center.

" Okay, well I think that we should go back and stop step-mother once we are strong enough, speaking of which, how is Shiron?" Tessa said.

"Shiron is great, she is sleeping in her pokeball at the moment," Lillie said as she took out a pokeball and showed it to Tessa.

"That's good, she is still a baby anyway," Tessa replied with a smiled.

"Who is still a baby?" a voice spoke out of nowhere.

"AAHH!" Lillie yelped as she hid behind Tessa faster than a shaymin using extreme speed.

Tessa sweatdropped as she turned ahead and saw Zack leaning against the wall of the Medical Center with a skeptical expression from what he just saw.

"Um...sorry?"

* * *

 **Ash and Serena**

Ash and Serena walked around the entire plaza as they were unsure of where to go. They asked several people for direction but it seems as if they were prone to being lost thanks to Ash's great direction sense.

"Uuggghh, we are lost again" Serena whined as she fell to the ground looking at the cave ceiling eyes closed.

"Come on Serena, it should be around this corner," Ash tried to reassure her even though he was completely lost as well as to where to go.

The two are apparently back in the center of the Village Plaza near a statue which towered above in the middle of the center. Ash looked up and noticed the statue was a pokemon he never seen, it was like a small teddy bear that looked almost like a ghost type and though it looked cute, it also has a commanding expression on it's face.

"Huh, that pokemon seems a little oof!"

"ASH!" Serena cried out.

Ash was knocked onto the ground by a girl who had blue hair tied into a ponytail and held by a blue headband which contrast with her clothing which consisted of a green t-shirt and skirt which matched her eyes. The girl stood up and planted one of her shoes on his chest which is blue and laughed out loud.

"Ha Ha! I finally caught you, you were trying to hide from me huh Tessa!" The girls proudly laughed.

Serena and Ash were very confused on what the girl was rambling about when an espeon jumped in and spoke to the girl.

"Esp, espe!"

The girl's eyes widen as she yanked Ash's cap off and gasped as she threw the hat back at Ash and back away while bowing down.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for doing that, I thought you were someone else!" the girl apologized.

Ash got up with the help of Serena as the two worked on dusting him clean. Once they were done they both turned to the girl.

"Hey, it is fine, but it will be nice if you can lead us to the Medical Center," Ash spoke kindly as he waved it off.

The girl stood up straight and smiled as she was glad at not being yelled at.

"Thank you so much, of course I can lead you to the Medical Center, it's the least I can do after what I did," the girl replied and motioned them to follow her.

The three walked down the path following the girl when Serena decided to ask a question.

"Say, we never got your name, may we please know?" Serena asked.

The girl turned around and walked backwards as her espeon walked alongside with her.

"Of course! I'm Alexa, Alexa Perez! And this is my partner Espeon!" Alexa answered with a smile as she pointed out her pokemon.

"Espe.." Espeon replied.

"Nice to meet you Alexa, I'm Serena!" Serena smiled as she waved a hello as well.

"Name's Ash," Ash said.

Alexa looked at Ash for a moment before she smiled and turned around and continued walking down the path. Ash and Serena looked at each for a moment wondering what was that about but smiled to one another as they looked ahead. The two noticed Tessa and Zack with another girl and called out to them as they ran over.

"Tessa! Zack! Hey guys!" Ash called out as he and Serena ran over to the two trainers.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Alexa yelled as she ran after the two trainers.

* * *

 **Zack, Tessa, and Lillie**

Tessa and Zack were arguing about whether or not Lillie should tell Zack who is a baby when they heard a voice call out to them.

"Tessa! Zack! Hey guys!"

Zack, Tessa, and Lillie turned to the voice and saw Ash and Serena running over to them.

"Hey Ash, Serena, what took you so long!" Tessa yelled to them.

Ash and Serena got to the group and showed nervous smiled as the two giggled.

"We may have gotten lost and had to ask directions," Ash said as he nervously scratched his head.

"Yeah, because of someone who kept on being stubborn," Serena glared at Ash who chuckled in response.

Everybody laughed until Ash and Serena noticed Lillie.

"Say, who are you?" Ash asked politely.

Lillie looked at Ash and Serena nervously but Tessa nudged her and Lillie told them her name. Ash and Serena introduced themselves to Lillie warmly as Lillie became less shy at them as Tessa made a joke about Ash and Serena causing the two to become flushed and a outburst rose making the group laugh. Though then Tessa noticed someone behind Ash and Serena with a glint in her eyes and began to sweat.

"Um, I will catch up with you guys, I need to run!" Tessa yelled as she began to run but was tackled to the ground by Alexa.

"Hah! I got you this time Tessa!" Alexa cried out smiling deviously.

"Alexa! I said I am done playing Tag!" Tessa screamed as she and Alexa struggled with one another.

Everybody laughed but then suddenly out of nowhere pichu hopped in and hopped into Lillie's arms which surprised her as she looked down at Pichu who snuggled up near her like a baby.

"Piiiiiiiiiiii" Pichu cooed.

"Pichu?" Lillie looked at Pichu wondering why she isn't with Kuroda.

"GEEZ, CAN YOU GUYS GET ANY LOUDER!"

Everyone jumped and looked at the door seeing Kuroda holding the door with one hand and scratching his hair as it seems like he just woke up.

"Oh you're awake, good," Zack simply said.

"Oh shut up Zack, I know you could care less," Kuroda yawned as he stretched his arms.

Lillie looked at Kuroda and blushed as she saw a little bit of his chest as his shirt went up while he was stretching. Tessa noticed this and snickered.

"Oh boy, I think I am going to have fun with this group," Tessa snickered but was flicked on the nose by Zack and whimpered as she held on her nose massaging it.

"What are you even thinking about you mischievous troublema...ACK!"

Zack was then jumped on by Tessa as she jumped on his shoulder and pulled on his hair as Zack was stumbling all over the place trying to get her off while screaming in pain. Everyone laughed at the scene as the two acted like siblings in the funniest way possible. Ash chuckled before looking at everyone before he walked away from the group a few feet away making all of them stop and look at him.

"Ash?" Serena asked him.

Ash turned his head to Serena and she saw a fire in his eyes as he smiled and she caught on as she gave the same look and walked over to him as he turned around to the others.

"Ash, what is this?" Alexa asked.

Ash and Serena looked at each other and nodded as they looked the group.

"We challenge you guys to a tag battle, 2 vs 2," Ash and Serena said simultaneously.

The rest of the group looked at one another but noticed that they were a bit uneven but then Tessa suggested something.

"How about we do Ash and Serena vs me and Lillie first then you boys can go against them next?" Tessa suggested.

"What about me!?" Alexa cried out.

"You tackled me, so I got all right to ignore you," Tessa replied bluntly.

Alexa pouted and grumbled as she muttered that she shouldn't have done that.

"Sure, I'm all in for it," Kuroda simply replied as he rotated his arm to stretch it.

"HELL YEAH I AM IN FOR IT!" Zack exclaimed happily as he gets to go against Ash, his idol but got whacked by Tessa and Alexa simultaneously on the head knocking him down with swirls in his eyes as he was still smiling.

"Um..I don't really know how to battle," Lillie replied nervously.

Tessa walked over to Lillie after making sure Zack was down and placed a hand on her shoulder as comfort.

"Hey, you got this, come on half-sis, this will be good practice for you anyway," then Tessa leaned closer to Lillie's ear to be out of earshot of the others as she whispered a little bet.

"If you battle with me, you can show Kuroda that you are reliable," Tessa slid that info into her ear making her blushed heavily as she nodded vigorously.

"I'll do it!" Lillie said determined as she made a fist pump.

Tessa walked back to the group and Kuroda looked at Tessa with a curious look.

"What did you say this time Tess…" Kuroda asked the smiling girl who just shrugged.

"Oh, something that you should not know," Tessa said simply as she then looked at everyone.

"Okay, now that's settled let's go to the battlefield!" Tessa exclaimed as she fist bump the air.

"YEAH!" everybody responded with Tessa except Kuroda.

"Yeah, good luck with that, I'm not gonna do the battle until tomorrow, it is late anyway," He said as he waved the group goodbye and walked off towards a direction.

Everybody then came to a realization as they looked at each other.

"Wait, what time is it?" Alexa asked nervously.

"Let me check,' Zack volunteered as he check his keystone bracelet which is also a watch, 'oh it is 11:29, about time for…"

Just as he was about to say it, the crystals in the cave stopped glowing and everything turned dark as Tessa, Zack, and Alexa sigh.

"Crystal shutdown time…" Zack finished.

"Great, so, um, anyone knows the way to the Dorms?" Alexa asked.

"Well, I do, but Ash, Serena," Tessa said in the dark not knowing where they are.

"Yes," two voices replied in the dark.

"Okay, I think you guys need a place to stay until the headmaster gets back, so I think Ash will bunk up with the boys and Serena is with us girls," Tessa said.

"Got it," Ash and Serena responded simultaneously.

"YES, THE ASH IS BUNKING UP WITH US!"

*WACK!*

"SHUT UP!" the entire village came alive for that short moment as they all said the same thing to Zack as he is who knows where on the ground.

* * *

 **Kanto-Lab**

"You guys sure about this?" an old professor asked a brown spiky hair kid who is in a lab coat.

"Of course gramps, it isn't fair that Ash is the target of this, along with a few of them also on the run hiding, besides…" The teenager looked over at a Pikachu who nodded to him as he jumped on his shoulder with a determined look.

"That letter that Ash sent to us, I won't accept what he said and I will find him," The teenager said stubbornly.

The old man nodded with a sad smile as he walked over to a shelf and took something from it before walking back to the teenager who was putting on his backpack.

"Gary, before you go, please this and give it to Ash," The professor said.

Gary took the small box and looked around it before looking back at his gramps.

"What is this?" Gary asked.

"..."

"Gramps, please, tell me why I should…"

"An opportunity, a chance, along with hope for Ash to reach his dream and maybe even more,"

With that the old professor walked away around a corner leaving Gary looking at the package once more before putting it in his bag and gearing up ready to leave.

"Ready Pikachu?" Gary asked the yellow mouse.

"Pika!" Pikachu responded back with a serious look.

"Alright,' Gary opened the door and ran down the steps of the lab with Pikachu jumping off and leading the way following Pikachu who has Ash's scent even after all those three years away, 'Ash, I will find you and try to get answers out of you on why you ran away from us," Gary muttered as he and Pikachu ran into the forest in the night.

* * *

 **Primun Cave-dorm room boys balcony**

Kuroda is on the balcony with a book in his hands as he read it with the thanks of a head lamp as he read the words on the paper. His eye's became amused with what he read:

 _Pokemon evolution may be hiding something more than we anticipated. Finding several trainers who are said to be outcasts, evolved their pokemons when the pokemon are not even fully evolved. Though effects of that evolution shows that the trainer also receives a huge amount of pain depending on the damage the pokemon takes in while in that form. It seems as when the pokemon faints, so does the trainer. Along with this said, the pokemon when evolved into this form, looks like their final evolution when mega evolved, except when done with the battle, reverts back to their original form. Due to these discoveries, scientists agreed to call this special type of evolution Mid-megavolution as it is like mega evolution but only works with pokemon that aren't fully evolved and the bond between the trainer and pokemon is at a peak just like the bond phenomenon. Though there is somethings that we don't understand, there is a certain pokemon, one type of pokemon that doesn't like evolving into his final evolution which requires a thunderstone. This pokemon is what we call Pikachus, small electric mouses that seem to have more power, so much power that Arceus himself had to limit that power so the balance is kept. Now the chances of finding that pokemon is…._

Kuroda closed the book as he looked over at Ash and Zack who were snoozing soundly, well soundly might be an understatement as the two snored loudly like snorlax's. Kuroda then remembered the moment when Zack went crazy on Ash.

"You are the best man, I saw your battles and the way you treated people and pokemon, you are my Idol, my champion!"

Kuroda looked at Ash for a moment as his eyes turned yellow-green again for a short second before he closed his eyes and slowly opened them looking at the sleeping boys.

"So that's what Zack saw in you…"

* * *

 **Well, since school is cut short to a fire that is in california, I am now able to finish up writing this chapter, hope you enjoy this one, also I am unsure if I should do review answerings in author notes area since someone pointed out about it being against the rules but I saw other writers done it, but it is up to you guys if you guys want me to do that, besides it is easier for me to answer questions rather than pming you since I do forget to look pms at times, also below are stuff I wanna get out of the way:**

 **OC shippings are open now!**

 **Ex: Kuroda x Lillie**

 **(pm me who you wanna be with if you want to be shipped with, it will be in OC form as well)**

 **OC FORM(3 spots left pm me the form once you fill it out):**

 **1) - name**

 **2) eye colors**

 **3) skin color(basic colors til i get a bit advance, something like peach white? tan white? um... dark brown...idk sry for being a bit weird here)**

 **4) clothing**

 **5) hair style/color**

 **6) (vary)blood type: choices-**

 **O - confident, optimistic and strong-willed but also self-centered and unpredictable**

 **A - creative, reserved and responsible but also stubborn and tense**

 **B - active and passionate but also selfish and irresponsible**

 **AB - adaptable and rational but also forgetful and critical**

 **7) (vary) if you want an original personality then skip two and just put in the personality of your OC for 6/7**

 **8) pokemons(don't expect me to remember plz)- just name your six pokemon and that's it, I will decide whether or not if it should be shiny but also, if you have a legendary in your team, your pokemon amount is reduced to 3**

 **9) shipping(optional)**

* * *

 **That is all, peace out everyone and here are so far the OC's**

 **Kuroda Luu**

 **Team - Pichu, Charmeleon, ?,?,?,?**

 **Alexa Perez**

 **Team - Espeon, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?**

 **Tessa Sycamore**

 **Team - Nebby, Claire(unknown), Pearl(unknown)**

 **Zack Tennyson**

 **Team - Gardnevoir*, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?**

 _ **NOTE: * means shiny**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Afternoon**

A man in ancient clothing walked into the Cavern as he looked down at the village. His partner who is a Lucario, perked up and closed it's eyes as it sensed new presences.

"What is it Lucario?" The man asked his partner.

" _I sense two new auras, along with another one that seems familiar,"_ Lucario answered as he opened his eyes.

The man looked down below and smiled as he made his way down the staircase to the village. Though an explosion caught his attention as he looked over down at the battlefield area where he sees a water shuriken colliding with a thunderbolt and another water shuriken smashing into a mystic fire attack.

"Hm, wonder what is going on down there," The man chuckled to himself as he and Lucario continued down the steps.

* * *

 **Battlefield**

"Flaffy, use charge!"

"Don't let her get the chance, double team into cut!"

A Flaffy on the battlefield surrounded itself with electricity as she is recharging her electricity but just as she finished her recharging she got hammered by dozens of Greninja's that disappeared after striking the poor electric sheep. The real Greninja then appeared in front of her and slashed at her with speed that might've been at Mark 5. Just like that, Flaffy fainted.

"No Flaffy!" Alexa cried out as she ran over to her fainted pokemon.

Ash sigh as Greninja landed next to him. He didn't had to use Bond phenomenon at all but the battle was still intense. He then looked over to see Serena and Tessa battling hard as Braixen and Tessa's Greninja battled one another with intensity. He then looked at the sidelines where Zack and Kuroda were having some kind of conversation about whether pizza or churros are better. Ash then turned his attention back to Serena and Tessa's battle as he walked over to the spectator side to have a closer view of it.

"Braixen, use Mystic Fire again!"

"Arceus, how is Braixen even able to Mystic Fire, protect!" Tessa called out as she felt like tiring out herself.

Braixen twirled her stick as a mythical flame of blue and orange blasted Greninja who barely had time to shield herself but just manage in time.

"Claire, you okay!" Tessa called out.

"Gren.." Claire muttered in pain as she was on the brink of fainting.

Tessa looked at the battlefield as she didn't know what to do. Though she then turned around and looked at Zack and Kuroda as the two are still arguing on the pizza and churro topic. HEr mind then moved to the past.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Charmander, use dragon claw!"

"Kirlia, use psychic!"

A charmander with blue fire on it's tail tried running at a shiny kirlia with its claws glowing orange blue but a pink glow surrounded it as the kirlia's eyes glowed pink. Then the Kirlia moved its arms out and the Charmander was slammed on the ground multiple times before being flung over to it's trainer.

"Charmander! You good!?"

Tessa watched the battle as she watched Zack and Kuroda battled for the last time as Kuroda decided to go out into the world and see what it is like. She watched as the two trainers battled intensely, not even showing the expression of giving up.

"Okay Kirlia, use magical leaf!" Zack yelled.

Kirlia gathered rainbow colored leafs around her as she sent them at Charmander, who was get up slowly due to his injuries. Just as the attack almost hit Kuroda called out his next move.

"Agility, luring maneuver!" He yelled.

Charmander's eyes suddenly flashed golden-green as he zoomed away from the magical leaf only for the attack to follow him, each time the leaves almost hit he dodges at the last second and each dodge he makes was closer to Kirlia. Zack took noticed of this and tried another attack.

"Kirlia trap him with mean look!" Zack cried.

"Not gonna happen, use disable!" Kuroda yelled as his eyes flickered golden-green for a second.

Just as Kirlia was about to use mean look, Charmander's eyes flashed and Kirlia was blinded for a second which Charmander then tackled Kirlia and used her as a shield for the magical leaves attack. Kirlia took a massive amount of damage as her own attack hit her directly.

"Argh, Kirlia, use confusion and then use grass knot into dazzling gleam!"

Charmander unfortunately was getting fatigue as Kirlia eyes glowed pink again and waves flowed from her making Charmander cringed in pain then he felt his legs stuck as he looked down seeing grass blades tying him into the ground not letting him move.

"KIRLIA!" Kirlia cried as she dazzled Charmander with dazzling gleam which blinded Charmander but also made him cried out in pain as it was like getting burned even though he was a fire type.

"Alright Kirlia, let's finish this with shadow ball!"

Kirlia formed several small black orbs as she aimed at Charmander. Charmander was in a huge amount of pain as he struggled to stand but failed every time along with Kuroda was was quiet.

Tessa watched in amazement as she saw how the two boys adapted and countered one another even when they battled each other many times in the past seeing who was the stronger trainer.

"Kirli.."

"Don't give up Charmander, we both know our limits so show them!" Kuroda's eyes suddenly glowed green-golden along with Charmander as the two seemed synchronized.

"What the, oh no you don't, if you're using aura then so am I!" Zack yelled as his eyes glowed blue-red as Kirlia's eyes glowed the same color with the shadow balls turning into a violent purple color.

"WE AREN'T LOSING!, DRAGON CALL!" Kuroda yelled angrily as Charmander roared as a fire form of a charizard silhouette appeared behind him.

"WELL WE AREN'T LOSING EITHER, LET A RIP!" Zack yelled as he and Kirlia also seemed synchronized as a silhouette of a Gardevoir appeared behind her as well as the two pokemon roar/yelled at each other as they let their attacks fly at one another. An Explosion appeared on the field as the two attack hit their target directly. Once the smoke cleared, Kirlia stood weakly on her knee while in front of her, Charmander was knocked out unconscious.

"*sigh* we tried, thanks charmander," Kuroda said disappointedly at himself as he returned charmander.

Zack yelled in joy as he ran over to hug his Kirlia. He then thanked her with a smile before returning her into her pokeball. It is usually only when he wins something that he is happy, Zack's past had been very tough and he came to not trust anyone but when he met both Tessa and Kuroda, he changed a little but still has hatred for those who abused pokemon and also treat others as peasants compared to them.

Speaking of Tessa, she stood on the sidelines with a glitter in her eyes as she saw something much more spectacular than the usual battles that the two boys do.

"THAT WAS SO AMAZING!" Tessa cried cheerfully as she jumped around excited.

Both Kuroda and Zack looked over and smiled as they watched their friend happily jumping about squealing about how great that battle was. Then Tessa jumped over to the boys and jumped up and down excitedly as she exclaimed to them her goal.

"I want to be strong as you guys, maybe even better, stronger than you two!" She exclaimed.

Zack chuckled at Tessa's little childish action as he patted her on the head.

"Well, if you want to do that, then you better grow up faster to have a partner," Zack smiled as Tessa pouted at that.

Kuroda fished something from his belt as he looked at tessa for a moment while still looking for the object.

"Actually Zack, she is seven, technically legal to own a pokemon, in fact," Kuroda paused for a moment as he took out a friend ball and placed it in Tessa's hand due to Zack's and Tessa's shock.

"This will be your first pokemon, I noticed that you and her like each other a lot and she also wanted to join you once you're eligible to get a pokemon, check out who it is," with that Tessa threw the pokeball in the air and out came an Eevee who cried out happily as she fell into Tessa's arms as the two snuggled to one another.

"It's Eevee!" Tessa cried happily as she twirled Eevee in the air as the two laughed together.

Zack and Kuroda watched smiling as their friend played with Eevee when Kuroda spoke out suddenly to Zack.

"You promise to help her?" Kuroda asked.

Zack turned to him with a frown before sighing and chuckling a little.

"Not that I have a choice, she'll beg me either way," Zack said.

Kuroda nodded as he grabbed his backpack from the sideline and adjusted it on his shoulder.

"Then I'm done here, also, don't forget about that little one that you were thinking on giving her for her birthday, it is tomorrow don't forget," Kuroda said as he then walked away from the battlefield.

"Wait, you gave her that Eevee as an early birthday gift, can I do the same?!" Zack cried out.

Kuroda didn't respond as he just answered with a wave. Zack sigh and felt a tug on his jacket as he looked down seeing Tessa with puppy eyes.

"Can you teach me how to battle, pllleeeeaaaassssseeee," She begged as Zack sweat dropped.

"Okay, okay, but let me get a better suited pokemon for you," Zack sigh as he walked to the Medical Center with Tessa in tow.

"So can you tell me how you and Kuroda battle so well?" Tessa asked.

Zack was surprised by the sudden question but thought about it for a little before answering Tessa.

"I guess it's our trust in our Pokemon, not our aura or the amount of power in our Pokemon, but it is all about the bond between them and us,' He then took out and looked at Kirlia's pokeball, 'it is also the trust you have in them, with the lack of trust, the Pokemon also can feel your emotions as well, as long as you are calm and focused, you and your Pokemon can go beyond the limits,"

* * *

 **Reality**

Tessa looked at the battlefield with realization as she saw Claire struggling with pushing back the Mystic Fire attack with protect.

'What am I doing, I need to focus' Tessa said to herself mentally as her expression changed from being frantic to a determine smile.

Ash and Serena gasped in shock at the sudden expression change while Alexa raised an eyebrow at Tessa. Even Zack and Kuroda stopped arguing and noticed Tessa's aura was different, it used to be yellow but now it seems as she has a pink aura around her.

"Zack is right, I need to trust my partner," Tessa said with a smile as Claire turned her head to Tessa as the two nodded to each other.

"Alright, here we, full power WATER SHURIKEN!" Tessa yelled as she placed a hand on her chest while also putting out a hand.

Instead of Claire using Water shuriken, a strange type of energy flowed from Tessa to Claire as then Claire's body seemed to radiate power, then a whirlpool formed above Claire but it looked more like a vortex as Claire then launched it at Braixen who didn't have time to react as the Vortex consumed her and knocked her around in it and ended with the Vortex crashing down onto the battlefield with a splash. Tessa and Claire then collapsed on the ground on their knees as it seemed as they are done with the battle which is true, Braixen was knocked out and soaked.

Everybody looked at the battlefield in shock with what they just saw.

"What the actual ****" Zack muttered.

"..."

"What did Tessa just do…" Alexa was stunned.

Ash and Serena were completely awestruck as Serena shakingly returned Braixen into her pokeball before looking back at Tessa who seemed to recover but was still gasping for air. Tessa looked up at them with a weird look on her face as she stared at them.

"What did I do?" She asked.

* * *

 **Near Battlefield**

The man and Lucario stared down at the battlefield with an amused look as he saw what was unveiled.

"So young Tessa unlocked her Aura, I will also suppose Zack and Kuroda had as well," The man said.

" _Master"_ Lucario pointed out to the man.

The man turned around and noticed Lillie with Cosmog in her arms as she looked at him with awe.

"Why hello Lillie, been quite a while,"

"Yes Chief, sorry if I intruded on something you are doing," Lillie bowed in apology which the man waved off.

"Oh no, you didn't interrupt me, in fact, I was just about to head back to my cabin," The man said as he and Lucario walked by Lillie.

"Another thing, your friends are down at the battlefield if you are wondering," the man mentioned as he continued on his way leaving Lillie stunned.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Woods**

Gary and Pikachu continued in the forest as Pikachu continued to follow Ash's scent but soon came across a railroad.

"Pika pika.." Pikachu's ear drooped sadly.

"What is it Pikachu?" Gary asked.

He then noticed that Pikachu was looking down the railroad and understood the situation.

"So Ash used the train as a quick transport get away, sigh guess we will have to…"

BWOOP BWOOP

Gary and Pikachu looked the other way and noticed a train coming towards them. Gary picked up Pikachu to his surprise as Gary seemed like he was preparing to do something.

"Pika-chu?"

"Pikachu hang on, we are about to do something stupid that only Ash might do," Gary said nervously as the Train passed by and he saw an open Cargo box.

"Here, We, GO!" and he jumped.

 **Kanto Lab**

"So is he ready?" a voice said.

"No, but once we find him, I'll send him your way, I also gave Gary a portable video caller so we should be good," an old man in a lab coat spoke to the video calling machine.

"Okay that's good to hear, sad to say how his old friends treated him," The voice spoke out.

"Well cousin Sampson, that is just how they are, selfish, but I can only say that if Gary doesn't call me and I don't pick up, he is to call you," The Professor said.

"Nice way to 'Ditto' the conversation Samson," Sampson said.

"Please cousin, that pun was very bad, your age is getting to you, anyway I have to check something, so I will talk to you later okay?" Oak said.

"Have a good Eeeveening Oak!"

With that the video chat ended and Professor Oak stretched his arms as he stood up and walked towards his research papers on another desk.

"Well, Ash seems as you are following your father's footstep, one foot after the other, please be careful"

* * *

 **Primum Cave(Night)**

"So explain to us boys on why you girls dragged us into this…" Zack whined as Tessa mixed some sticks with numbers on them in a cup.

The group decided to call a day and do some other things but Tessa had an evil plan which she invited all of them to come over to the girl's dorm and play "King".

"Well, since you boys did lose the bet on who was gonna win between me and Serena, you have to face the consequence," Tessa smiled.

"Aw come on, you only got lucky that one time!" Zack complained.

"Zack, shut up before...nevermind," Kuroda sweat dropped.

"Before wha…" Zack was about to start an arguement but was cut quick as he felt a very hostile aura near him and he knew whose aura it was.

"Nevermind! You won fair and square!" Zack shot his hands up in the air as a surrendering signal.

Tessa ignored his comment as she finished mixing the stick.

"So how we play King?" Ash asked.

"It is where everyone picks one stick out from this cup and if you have a symbol saying K it means you're the king and you may order one person to do something to another person using their number but nothing to do with sexual things," with that part, Tessa glared at Zack.

"Why you are looking at me?!"

"Anyway, everyone understands now and are ready?" Tessa asked.

"Yes," Serena, Ash, Alexa and Zack said.

"Um..Sure," Lillie said.

"...this isn't gonna end well," Kuroda muttered.

"OKAY, now pick your stick everyone and no looking at others," Tessa exclaimed as she held out the cup which everyone grabbed one stick out of the cup.

"YES, I am the king!" Zack exclaimed.

"****ing bull****" Kuroda muttered which no one heard except Zack who turned to him with an evil smile.

"Okay, number 4 may not battle anyone for an entire day!" Zack laughed as he pointed at Kuroda.

"Um, yay.." Lillie smiled lightly as she held up her number which was a 4.

"Wait what…" Zack looked at Lillie with shock before turning to Kuroda who showed that he was number 5.

"Nice try," Kuroda said with a smug.

"I hate you sometimes,"

With that done, Tessa remixed the sticks and handed them out again.

"Oooohhh, I got the King stick this time," Tessa said with a smug as she looked at the group who all are shaken with fear except Serena and Ash who didn't know her and her mind.

"Number 3 and 5 kiss each other on the lips!" Tessa exclaimed.

Ash and Alexa jumped with shock as they both stared at Tessa in shock.

"WHAT?!" they both shouted.

"Wait, Ash is kissing….TESSA!" Serena cried.

"Um, oops, uh never mind, just a hug will do,"

The two sigh as they did their command and the game went on.

"Because I am tired, we'll only do one more," Tessa said after a while.

The game went on and several times, Tessa nearly gave each and every person a heart attack with her commands and they were actually tired too, especially the boys.

"I am the King," Kuroda said as he lifted his stick up.

"So what is your command, your highness," Zack mocked.

"Shut it…' Kuroda looked at everyone before asking Tessa a question, 'Tessa, can I ask the person's number in this game?"

"Sure, it is the last game anyway," Tessa shrugged.

Kuroda then turned to Lillie who looked at him with a surprised look as she turned her eyes away.

"Lillie"

"YES!" Lillie yelped suddenly and turned red with embarrassment.

"What's your number?"

"Um...2"

"Okay then, number 2 meet me at the Exploration Building tomorrow after breakfast,"

With that, Kuroda tossed the stick in the middle and walked out the door while putting on his hood to blend in with the night.

"I guess that's that?" Zack yawned.

"Nope," Tessa smirked as she grabbed the king stick.

"Crap…"

"Now we are using names, Ash and Serena, you two will sleep together in here tonight with me and Lillie," Tessa smirked.

"W-w-what!" Serena blushed red as Tessa smiled evilly, Geez that girl can be like Bonnie at times.

"Sure, I don't mind, we used to do it as kids back then," Ash remarked making Serena puff steam out in embarrassment.

"Then it is settled, good night everyone!"

 **Night Time(Bed)**

When Tessa said sleep together Ash thought in the same room, but he didn't expect to be in the SAME BED AS SERENA. The two looked away from one another as their faces were red. Lillie, Alexa and Tessa are already sleeping peacefully as Tessa had Cosmog as a teddy bear while Lillie just slept without movement at all except her breathing. Alexa on the other hand is sleeping on her bed without the covers with her espeon on her chest as the two slept.

Ash scooted a bit further out near the edge of the bed when Serena's voice spoke up in a low tone.

"Ash, you okay?" Serena asked.

"U-um, yeah I'm good," Ash's face was pure red.

"Um….is it okay if I...snuggled near you, it's a bit cold," Serena said nervously.

True, it is cold and since Ash isn't the type to reject helping someone.

"S-sure," with that he felt hands wrapped around him as Serena pulled him in more in the bed as she snuggled into his back.

"Thank you," Serena said sleepily.

"N-no problem….Serena?"

Ash didn't hear a response as he heard Serena's breathing on his back and her snoozing as he guessed she is asleep.

"Oh well, mind as well go with it,"

With that said, Ash turned around and hugged Serena as well as he too, began to drift away into sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks guys for the support on this story and also sorry for short chapter, I would also like to point some stuff out as well as an Author Notice:**

 **1\. Story is accepting 2 more OC's so pm me if you want your oc in the story**

 **2\. My Profile has changed and it has all the information on how my stories works and also OC Forms if you ever are interested.**

 **3\. Shippings are opened for OC**

 **4\. OC shipping is now at 7 while Amour is at 4, voting ends in 4 days thx**

 **That is all I have to say and here is the OC Form if you are interested(pm me plz):  
**

 **name**

 **eye color**

 **skin color**

 **hair style and color**

 **clothing**

 **blood type**

 **(only use if you skip #6)personality**

 **Pokemon team(see below for terms on this)**

 **relationship(depends on author's note)**


	6. Chapter 6

" **Nothing hurts more than being disappointed by the one person you thought would never hurt you" - Pintrest**

* * *

 **2 months past**

Ash and Serena soon got comfortable with their lives as the two became acquaintance with their new family. Things were peaceful as Ash trained with Zack, Kuroda, Tessa, and Alexa on battling and not for long, aura. Though things seem to get a bit more interesting as Ash is about to receive an opportunity along with his new friends on something that'll shape their lives in a good way or even in a bad way.

* * *

 **Kuroda POV**

Ash barely got the hang of it even after 5 years of knowing he has a very powerful aura. As for his team, Ash goes outside once in awhile to catch pokemons and in a good result, his team consist of:

Snivy, Sceptile, Charizard, Greninja, Garchomp, Dragonair, and others along with a few exceptions like Latias and Celebi. His aura and battling style is very intriguing as the months gone by. In fact, the little quarrel between Zack and I on who is the stronger trainer was disproven as Ash took us out even though he hadn't unlock his aura powers yet while we used a tiny bit of ours. I am actually starting to understand why Zack is very interested in Ash's personality and ability.

Serena has been also getting the hang of things as she evolved her Braixen into Delphox but her Pancham didn't want to evolve as he had the same ideal as Ash's Pikachu. Serena's feelings toward Ash kind of wavers as it seems as she sees him as a role model. I do hope things are going well for the two of them.

Tessa soon learned that her ability was Z-Bond, allowing her to use Z-crystal powers without the use of Z-crystals or a Z-Ring surprisingly. As for Claire her greninja, she learned how to turn Water Vortex into something like Decidueye's sinister air raid. Then there was Pearl, her Sylveon, Pearl hadn't been in a battle yet but after having evaluations from both of her older brothers/friends, she knows that Pearl holds a special type of power that no type of Sylveon has, just that she is having trouble unlocking it.

Then there is Zack, his team soon became a powerhouse with Gardevoir as his head pokemon. Gardevoir and him learned have to use psychic to sync with each other and now, they can battle people without having to say anything as they worked together with telepathy. Other than that, his attitude towards other people hadn't change much but he is very open whenever the gang is around.

Alexa, how can I explain...her aura is unique. Of course, the entire gang knew that she is...I don't want this to be rude in anyway to her but she is a homosexual, a lesbian if you get my drift. Though, all of us accepted her the way she is because of her past, her entire life before coming to this village was being mocked and rejected by society for who she is. Her battling skills improved a lot as her team also grew, from what I remembered, she used to have only Espeon and Flaffy but her team grew and also became an actual battle team.

Lillie, where do I begin with her….she has something special. Neither Ash, Zack or my Aura can sense it but from what we can tell, she felt sadness and torment in her life before coming in the village. Even now, that aura still lingers in her even though she is mostly happy and helpful when it comes to caring pokemon and also nutrition facts. Her vulpix, Shiron, is technically mature age but for some reason doesn't want to evolve and Lillie also got into a bit of battling though I can tell she has a long way to go. That also brings up a topic all of us wonder, which region was she born in….

Time sure flies by quick, in fact, two months seem like four years has gone by since Ash and Serena showed up. Not just that but also how much we changed even though our appearances and growth hadn't, but our abilities and mindset has grown. Now the biggest challenge is about to come, as I felt my aura of balance is flickering telling me something big will come, an event that will either bring us to a happy light, or bring us down to the bottomless pit of hopelessness and despair.

* * *

 **Ash POV**

"Tyranitar, use rock blast!"

Tyranitar stomped his feet on the ground causing rubble and boulders to erupt in the air. He then smacked the rocks towards Zack's Magmortar who was waiting for a command.

"Fire Blast, go!" Zack yelled.

I am pretty sure it has been awhile since everybody in this group just got to know one another, well getting to know me and Serena to be specific. I've gotten stronger from back then since the entire ordeal and in all honesty, I am actually glad that the betrayal happened.

"Tyranitar, use earthquake!"

"Crap, use self-destruct!"

* * *

 **Afterwards**

I really hoped that Zack and Kuroda would have better strategies and other cool techniques on battling during our time together but it seems as each time we battled, I found a way to bypass their tactics and tricks. It then came to the point the two began asking me for tips and advice to use in battle.

I walked over to Zack with a smile as he returned his Magmortar with a sigh of defeat.

"Dang it, I thought I could beat your Tyranitar," Zack smiled disappointedly as he looked at me.

"Well,' I patted Tyranitar's side as he looked down at me with a toothy grin, ' you did manage to make Tyranitar use his full strength, that I have to give credit to you," I smiled as he and I shook hands with one another for the great battle.

Zack and I walked off the battlefield and let Lillie and Tessa battled one another for training since we are done with ours. As everyone else watched the two battled, my aura flared up and I felt presences nearby. It wasn't hostile but it was still familiar.

"Could it be," I muttered as I turned towards the direction of the aura.

"No way…"

* * *

 **Gary**

"Thanks for letting me in sir," I bowed a thank you to the weird looking man in the robes as he smiled with his Lucario next to him.

"No problem kid, besides, I can tell that you want to meet someone in here, am I right?" The man said.

I looked over on my shoulder where Ash's Pikachu sat as he looked at the man with a smile and spoke to the man.

"Pika pika, Pika-chu!" Pikachu cried.

"I see….I am pretty sure he is around here, follow me," The man said as he and his Lucario walked down the steps.

I turned to Pikachu who also gave me a look and we somehow thought of the same thing.

"Guess we have to," I said shrugging.

"Pika…"

* * *

 **Ash POV**

I am pretty sure I just saw Gary and Pikachu at the Entrance of the hidden gate, but I decided against it knowing that Gary and Pikachu wouldn't have found me this fast since it took me and Serena three years to get here.

"Hey Ash!"

I turned to my left seeing Serena motioning me over to the group as they were waiting for me.

"Coming!" I called out as I ran to the sidelines to pick up my backpack then ran over to the group as they were about to leave for lunch.

As we walked towards the Village Plaza, I am actually excited for the special that this one place has every time in the beginning of a month according to Zack. The walk was usual, us guys talking about pokemon strategies and abilities while the girls talked about fashion and something about the cutest pokemon, I don't think I'll be able to understand them anytime soon.

Though things seemed to change the second I noticed the Head Chief's Lucario.

"Hey guys, isn't that the Chief's Lucario?" I pointed out.

The group stopped walking as they looked at where I pointed and their expressions changed to a serious look on their face.

"Something is happening if Lucario is here," Zack said.

Oh boy, I feel like things are gonna be a bit hectic, my aura is tingling that an adventure is soon to come.

 **No One POV**

Ash and his friends followed Lucario to the Head Chief's Cabin. A lot of things were going through their heads as wondering what is happening. Though Tessa suddenly perked up as she felt her aura tingling from sensing that another presence is nearby.

"Guys, I sense another two presence in the Head Chief's Cabin," Tessa said.

Kuroda and Zack didn't used their aura as they already assume someone was in the cabin threatening the Head Chief. The two boys ran up to the door sending out both Gardevoir and Charmeleon as Zack burst through the door finding….

the Head Chief was having tea with another person and a Pikachu.

"Um, sorry?" Zack sweat dropped as the person and the Head Chief gave him a surprised look.

"Hey Zack, Kuroda! What hap…." Ash caught up with the two and noticed a familiar brown spikey hair dude and a Pikachu sitting on the couch with tea.

"G-gary? Pikachu?" Ash asked warily.

"PIKA!"

Pikachu cried out in joy as he jumped into his best friend's arms as Ash also gave Pikachu a hug while also getting a little teary.

"Pikachu, did you really travel this far for me?!" Ash exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed happily.

The girls and Lucario caught up with the three boys and noticed Ash hugging a Pikachu along with another spiky hair kid who was smiling at the scene.

"Ash, is that…" Serena gasped when she saw Pikachu.

"Yes, it is, Pikachu is here!" Ash smiled as Pikachu went onto his shoulder.

"Pika!" Pikachu waved as Serena with a smile.

"Arceus, it is you Pikachu!" Serena exclaimed as she ran over to hug the little electric mouse.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group smiled as they watched the little reunion of the three before Kuroda ruined the moment.

"So, who is the other dude?" He asked pointing a thumb at Gary.

Ash turned towards Gary with Pikachu on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Sup, Gary!" Ash said smiling as he walked to Gary and held out a hand.

"Hehe, sup Ashy-boy!" Gary said as he took Ash's hand.

"Ashy-Boy?" everyone but Serena jumped.

Ash and Gary turned around and looked at the group before they both chuckled.

"It's an old childhood name he gave me, same with Serena with Sere and Gary with Garebear," Ash explained.

The group could only look at the three with confusion, but Tessa jumped up with a conclusion.

"So you three are in a Love Triangle!" She exclaimed!

"NO!" Ash,Serena, and Gary yelled back which made Tessa smiled nervously as she kept on saying 'okay, okay'.

* * *

 **Time Pass**

"So why are you here Gary and how did you even find me?" Ash asked.

The group finally settled down on the chairs and sofas around the Chief's table as Serena is in the kitchen making tea and muffins.

"Thank your buddy on your shoulder, if it hadn't been for him, I probably took more than two months to find you," Gary said as he nodded his head towards Pikachu who was curled up sleeping on Ash's lap.

"Wow, so Pikachu still cares for me after all these years," Ash said softly as he petted Pikachu earning a 'chaa' from him.

"But why are you here? You usually don't look for me unless you have something to prove or give me," Ash said with a suspicious look.

Gary chuckled as he grabbed his bag from the ground near him and rummage around to find the thing that he was suppose to give Ash.

"Well, for one, I wanted to see you, and two, Grandpa got an invitation for you, I think you, and from the looks of it, and your friends will like this," Gary smirked as he took out a letter and a small package.

"What are those?" Ash asked.

"...it's a letter and a box Ashy-boy," Gary said sarcastically.

Ash gave him a poker face as Serena came in and placed the muffins on the table while handing out tea to everyone. Ash continued to give Gary the look as everyone grabbed a muffin and Serena sat next to Ash as she grabbed a muffin.

"Well, you gonna answer me before I take those?" Ash asked again waking Pikachu up a little.

"Okay, okay, geez, you changed a lot," Gary said as he placed the letter and box on the table and pushed it towards Ash, who took it slowly as he looked at it.

"You can thank some certain people for my transformation," Ash hiss.

Everyone looked at Ash with concern as they never seen him like this, well, except when he first came into Primum Village. Serena placed a hand on his shoulder which calmed him down a bit but the guys can tell that his aura is still burning with hatred.

"Um, okay," Gary said nervously and decided to change the topic, "Anyway, that Letter was from Grandpa's cousin, it is an invitation to a Tournament that I think you will be interested in joing along with your friends, also, that small box is something my grandpa said to give you saying something about a chance or some kind of good luck charm,"

Ash opened up the letter first and that was when the Pokemons started to pop out of their pokeballs. Due to the size of the house, all of the trainers' Pokemon crowded the living excluding the small ones which sat near their trainers.

"Um okay, well I guess EVERYONE wants to hear you," Tessa sweat dropped as Pearl sat on her lap with a purr.

"Okay Ash, let's hear what this letter has to say," Zack said curious of the letter's content.

Ash looked at the letter and cleared his throat before talking out loud in the room:

 _Alola Ash,_

 _Hello there, I am Professor Kukui, The Pokemon Researcher on Alola. I am hoping you got my Letter even though I heard from Professor Oak that you went missing, I had a feeling this letter will get to you in time before the Tournament. Ah yes, the tournament, so here is the main and juicy part. You are invited to the Alola's First ever Pokemon League Tournament! Yes, what a lucky guy you are, to be one of the few to be invited to this great Event that is happening in Alola. Now before I lose track of myself, I would like to also add that in order to join the tournament, you will need an Alola League pass to register in, I thought that you might have some friends that would like to join so in the letter's envelope, there are twenty passes, give the passes to your friends that want to join and please return the rest to either Professor Oak or his grandson as they know about this already. Anyway, I do hope to see you and your friends at the league tournament as this is not just a tournament for first place, but also a chance to be the Alola's Champion! Anyway as in Alola is for hello, we also say Alola for goodbye._

 _Alola!_

 _Professor Kukui :)_

"Wow, he even put a smiley face on the letter next to his signature," Zack commented.

Everyone in the room was silent as Ash looked at the letter while also having the passes in his other hand which he took out as he was reading the letter.

"So what is your decision Ash?" Serena asked.

Ash looked up at his friends and Pokemon as he reminisced his past attempts in the other leagues.

* * *

 **Ash POV**

This is difficult, I am on the verge of exploding in happiness but also my mind is fuzzy. Though now that I think about it, there were many setbacks before which I wasn't able to cope with to use those to my advantage. This time, I am sure to win this, no going back, besides….

I looked up at my friends and the Pokemon as I had one question to ask Gary.

"Gary, will those pathetic idiots be there as well?"

Gary nodded as he add a bit more detail.

"Yes, apparently Dawn and May decided to go for battling and wanted to do this Tournament as a test along with some gym leaders and champions who want to steal the Alola Champion spot since they want to monopolize their power, so that means not just Misty you will be seeing, but you might also see some old friends as well," He said.

At that point I stood up with Pikachu fully awake as the two of us looked at each other then looked at everyone again before showing a smiled that I thought was lost three years ago.

"Alright, Then to Alola we go!" I yelled with a fist pump.

"YEAH!" everyone including our pokemon who can only say their names responded with enthusiasm.

"Hey Ashy-boy,"

I looked at Gary with a smile but was also confuse.

"Yes?"

"Mind if I come with you, I actually want to study Alola's Pokemon, I heard that the typings over there are very intriguing and different from the other regions,"

I smiled as I walked over and patted his shoulder.

"The more the merrier, right guys?!" I turned back to my friends.

"Hell yeah,"

"Weee a new traveling buddy,"

"This will be interesting,"

"This will be fun,"

"I like it Ash,"

"...sure, wouldn't hurt I suppose,"

The group gave their answer and I turned back to Gary who had a face of relief as he was accepted to tag along.

* * *

 **Pokemon Lab-Kanto(night)**

Professor Oak is studying about the pokemon's ability and inner-self at his desk when he sigh with relief that he was done.

"Wow, seems like there is a lot more to this than I thought," he said as he wiped his forehead.

Suddenly the bell rung to his Lab which made Oak jumped.

"Now who would that be?" Oak wondered.

No one is in the lab as it was late and Tracy already left to go home while Gary was out finding Ash. Also, all the pokemon should be in the ranch so it made Oak a bit wary.

He walked to the door and placed his ear to it to see if anyone was still there. In return he heard a breathing sound that sounded like an injured pokemon. Oak opened the door and looked around the porch but saw nothing out of the sort. Creeped out by this, Oak closed the door and locked it to be safe. As he turned around and walked back to his desk, he felt a massive pain in his back to his chest.

"AAUUGGHHH!"

* * *

 **Okay well um….that went...good I guess, things are about to get hyped up. Also I decided to just make this official so the poll is done anyway, here is the Author Notices:**

 **1\. I am testing out 1st POV as I do suck at it but want to see how it'll work in this story, so please review and give me advices on improvements if any**

 **2\. Poll is shutdown, The AshxOC is official but I need a female OC to be shipped with him so please submit an OC to me by private messaging(PM) me**

 **3\. 2 more OC spots left, come on people**

 **4\. Okay, so a person submitted two OC, I will let it slide but next time is only 1 OC per person**

 **5\. The story will have a bit of Homosexual relationship but please respect the person who wanted the ship, everyone has their own choice and lives and lets not discriminate them for that, we are all humans, we are individuals with minds and different views, so respect that**

 **6\. If you have any questions regarding how I write or any other info, check my Profile or if it isn't on there, pm me**

 **7\. Thanks for all the support and help, been a while since I been on here writing stories so thanks for the help on the new rules and advices for my story**

* * *

 **OC Form:**

name

eye color

skin color

hair style and color

clothing

blood type

(only use if you skip #6)personality

Pokemon team(see below for terms on this)

relationship(AshxOC subject is below)

* * *

 **AshxOC:**

 **Okay, so for the AshxOC, it is different from the actual OC submission that has 2 spots left, This one is open to anyone who would like their OC shipped with Ash, Once I feel like there is enough OC submission that want to ship with Ash, I will post it in the Author Notice as another poll, this isn't a story picking path but more like a character add-in to those who think that this is a Pick your path story subject I just pulled. Anyway, yeah so 2 spots left for OCs and also the OC submission for shipping with Ash that doesn't have a limit but will end once I feel like it, PM me for submitting the OC and plz have an account and not use guest, it is hard to keep track if you are on a Guest account.**

* * *

 **That is all, thanks for reading, Review the story and any questions pm me, Peace Out! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

" **Redemption is not just about the survival of our 's about the Revival of a soul that was once dead"- Pintrest**

* * *

Ash and his new friends along with two childhood friends are on their way to Alola for their most important event that is in their lives. Due to some having a lack of flying types, some had to use their water types to help out.

Ash carried Serena along with Gary on Charizard as Charizard is large enough to carry three people. Next to them is Zack on his Dragonite who was having a hard time controlling as his flying dragon is very energetic and is soaring in the sky as she felt free.

In the water is Alexa's Lapras carrying Lillie and Tessa along as Lapras is able to carry three people as well. Next to them is a dragonair with Kuroda on it.

Ash looked ahead in the distance as everyone else was sleeping beside Zack who is still struggling with his dragonite. He noticed an island where there seem to be a festival going on, Ash motioned Charizard to fly downward near Lapras and dragonair which the flying lizard complied.

"Guys, wake up, we are nearing Alola!" Ash called out.

Alexa, Tessa, and Lillie woke up as they looked around sleepily on their Lapras. Serena and Gary groggily woke up as they looked around sleepily. Zack also joined them as he finally got Dragonite under control but she still had a smile on her face as she soar next to Lapras.

"Ash, what did you say?" Serena yawned.

"I said we are nearing Alola, can someone wake up Alexa, Lillie, and Kuroda," Ash said pointing to the three that fell back asleep or was still sleeping.

"Um Ash…" Zack started.

"Yes?"

SPLASH

Everyone woke up and stopped their pokemon as they looked in the water where Gary splashed about and sputtering water as he was fully awake in the cold ocean.

"Wha-wha-what happen!?" Gary looked around frantically as everyone else looked at him with a sweatdropped.

* * *

 **TimeLapse**

Ash and co landed on the shore of the island which according to Gary, is Ula'ula Island. As Ash, Zack, Alexa, and Kuroda returned their pokemon the others looked around the beach and stretched as they finally were done with the journey. Tessa looked around for a while as she adjusted her backpack but felt a small movement in it.

"Huh?" Tessa took off her backpack and look in only to realize that Nebby was in her bag.

Tessa looked up at Lillie who was looking around nervously as she tapped on her shoulder scaring Lillie.

"Eep!" Lillie yelp and turned around only to see Tessa looking at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh it's just you Tessa, is something wrong?" Lillie said worriedly as she saw that Tessa seemed a bit confused.

"Yeah, it's about Nebby,"

"What about Nebby?"

Tessa then opened her backpack and showed that Nebby is sleeping in her bag and not in Lillie's backpack like it used to. Tessa looked up back at Lillie only to see a smile on her face like she knew about this.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask," Lillie giggled.

Tessa looked at her weirdly as Lillie explained Nebby's action.

"It seems like Nebby is drawn to you sis, I realized this as Nebby seems a bit agitated whenever you're not around, sure you and I took care of him together and we both did took him from...that place, but I can tell that Nebby wants to be with you just from how he is acting right now," Lillie said sadly as she motioned towards Nebby.

Tessa looked down only to see Nebby now awake looking up at her with a smile.

"PEW PEW!" he cried as he flew out the bag and hugged Tessa who giggled as she returned the hug with Lillie smiling at the scene.

"Nebby is now your responsibility Tessa, take care of him and treat him nicely," Lillie said with tears in her eyes.

Tessa and Nebby looked at Lillie with concern as Lillie seemed like she was about to cry. Nebby floated over and hugged Lillie to her surprise as she smiled while also crying as she hugged Nebby.

"Please behave with Tessa Nebby, I will miss taking care of you," Lillie sniffed.

"Pew Pew!" Nebby said smiling.

The two looked at each other smiling as Lillie gave Nebby back to Tessa who had a worried face.

"You sure Lillie?" Tessa asked as she took Nebby from Lillie.

Lillie nodded as she took out a pokeball and sent out Shiron who came out with a smile as she landed in Lillie's arm.

"I know that I can't take care of Nebby all the time, besides, I got Shiron to take care of now," Lillie said smiling.

Tessa smiled at her half-sister's answer and nodded as she placed Nebby back into her backpack. The second Nebby went into the bag, he fell asleep. Tessa, Lillie, and Shiron looked at the little cloud pokemon's action and giggled before Tessa placed her backpack back on her back and the two turned around to see the group is gearing up to move.

"Hey girls, you guys ready?" Zack yelled out motioning to Lillie and Tessa.

"We're coming!" Lillie replied and the two ran over to the group.

* * *

 **Ash POV**

We got to the Pokemon Center that was also the registration for the Alola League Tournament. As we walked in, I looked around and remembered the memories of when I used to have some kind of event going on when me and my so called "friends" before stayed in the Pokemon Centers in the various region. Though now is the time that I shouldn't reminisce the past and focus on the present and future.

We got to the reception desk as a Nurse Joy was at the desk with a Blissey next to her. I took out the passes that the Professor gave to us and placed it on the desk.

"We would like to register for the Tournament, all of us here except him and her," I said as I pointed to Serena and Gary as I was told by them that they didn't have interest in this stuff.

"Of course, let me give this to those that are joining the Tournament," Nurse Joy said as she placed a tray of weird looking devices on the devices looked like pieces of glasses but the second I picked one up, it came to life with things like my money balance, name, age, and all that good stuff.

We all took one and looked at it in every angle but Nurse Joy explained the purpose of those devices.

"Those devices are sync to your dna, just place your finger on the screen and it will sync your data to the device, it is also your pass to participate in the Tournament, don't lose it as it also tells you when your match is up and who is your opponent along with the type of battle it is and your partner if you are assigned to a tag battle," She said.

I looked at the device with a new interest as I never thought something like this is used in the League.

"Wow, this is cool," Zack said technically saying what was in all of our minds.

Just as things seemed to be interesting in a good way, the door of the Pokemon Center opened revealing a group of people that I wished that I didn't run into before the tournament.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!"

* * *

 **Kuroda POV**

The group turned around towards the voice and we saw a group that looked like our age except the boy with glasses and a green shirt with cargo pants. I looked over to Ash and noticed his facial expression was grim. I decided to use my Aura a bit and saw that his body was glowing a tiny pinkish red which indicated that his anger is growing.

I felt a tap on my shoulder as I deactivated my aura and turned to see Zack looking at the group with a frown but also is trying to talk to me.

" _You saw Ash's Aura?"_

" _Yeah…."_

" _What about those guys?"_

" _Not yet, why?"_

" _Their aura is legit stinking with dirty green and black,"_

" _...then I guess we better try to stay away from them, try to talk to Ash through Aura if you can,"_

Me and Zack disconnected our Aura transmission only to look back at the situation and seeing the opposing group take out their pokeball ready to send out their pokemon.

"Why are you here, answer us!" the girl with the red bandana yelled.

I looked over to Ash to see how he was gonna act only to be shocked by his answer.

"I am here for the Tournament, now if you excuse me and my friends, we need to go to the hotel to book a room," Ash said.

I smiled as I thought Ash could slip away from this though sadly I was mistaken.

"Oh no your not, you are too weak to participate in this, you can't even win a league!" Another girl said, this one had orange hair with a stub sticking from the side of her hair.

"Hey! At least Ash is persistent and dedicated!" Serena yelled out of nowhere.

The group looked at her and a guy that looked almost like Ash minus the clothing style and z-marks stepped up and looked at her and Ash.

"Man, never though I see you here, you really must be desperate to win a league to prove yourself, just give up, I am going to win this league and you probably be the first one to be eliminated from the tournament along with your weak friends," The guy said.

I looked over to Ash and Serena, the two looked like they were about to burst and I was thinking about breaking up the situation...only for Zack to break in anger.

"OH YEAH, IN THAT CASE, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE TO SEE WHO IS WEAK!" Zack yelled.

I swear, I was hoping that we could've defuse this without going into that, oh well.

* * *

 **Zack POV**

I swear, Kuroda always tell me to control my anger but THOSE guys seriously ticked me off. First they come in and yell at Ash and then they talk trash about everyone in this group, I ain't taking that shit.

I was glaring at that kid who was on the other side looking at his keystone bracelet like a mirror as Kuroda walked up to the referee spot on the battlefield which we borrowed from the pokemon center in the backyard. As I took out a pokeball from my belt, I felt an aura message was sending to me.

" _Zack, are you sure about this?" Ash's voice surprised me._

" _Yes, no one gets away with messing with my family!" I replied with a bit of anger._

" _Just be careful,"_

With that, our aura connection ended just as Kuroda finished explaining the rules of the 1v1 match.

"Okay, battle is between Zack and…..Calem, send out your pokemon and battle begin!"

"Okay then,Chestnaught finish this dude," the guy said now I know as Calem….Camel sounds like a better name actually.

A big grassy tank pokemon appeared on the field as he smashed his fist together showing off his strength, This will be a bit tough maybe.

"Alright, Gardevoir Strike fear in our opponent!" I yelled as I sent out my most trusted starter.

Gardevoir appeared on the field with glitters of psychic residue floated from her as she is a shiny pokemon.

"What the, you have a shiny?!" Calem was stunned.

I didn't say anything as me and Gardevoir nodded to one another linking my aura and her psychic powers.

"No matter, use grass hammer!"

 _"Shadow ball"_

As Chestnaught ran at Gardevoir with his arm glowing a green shaped hammer, Gardevoir formed several purple orbs and launched it at Chestnaught but the Chestnaught smack those away and directly hit Gardevoir in the chest sending her a few feets back.

I gritted my teeth as I called out our next move.

 _"Gardevoir, use mirror coat into Psyshock!"_

Gardevoir quickly used the defensive move as a barrier before she sent a beam of psychic energy at the Chestnaught only for that fucker to use Hammer arm again cancelling out the attack and hitting Gardevoir again.

"tch, seriously, is that the best your pokemon can do, you are really a blind sore eye," Calem laughed along with those idiots that were with him. Just like that, my aura felt so angry, never had I felt like this since the time I lost everything as a kid. With anger I roared at the sky seeing Calem and everyone else looked at me with fear.

* * *

 **No One POV**

Zack's body glowed a bloody red color along with his eyes as everyone stared at him in shock. Only Ash, Kuroda, and Tessa knew what was up and immediately yelled at the others.

"Everyone out of the battlefield!" Ash yelled.

Calem turned to him with a look of disgust as he can't believe that bastard is trying to order him around.

"Shut up you weakling, why should I…"

Calem was cut off as his Chestnaught crashed into the wall behind him knocked out. He looked back at Zack and saw that he mega evolved Gardevoir and both of their eyes were glowing red, that was when fear overcame him as he quickly returned Chestnaught and ran over to the sideline hiding behind his gang.

Ash and Kuroda ran on the battlefield as Zack gave them violent bloodlust look.

"Zack, calm down!" Kuroda yelled as he sent out Pichu and along with a Gabite.

"Bro, try to get it together!" Ash yelled as Pikachu instinctively jumped in front of him with a defensive look.

"RAAHH!" Zack screamed as Gardevoir also cried out as a barrage of shadow balled flew towards their pokemon.

"Pikachu, use iron Tail!"

"Gabite, mud shot and Pichu use thunderbolt!"

The three pokemon quickly countered the orbs as Pikachu smashed and sliced the orbs in half while Gabite and Pichu combined their attacked to make an explosive barrier that nullified the shadow balls.

 _"We got to calm him down!"_ Ash yelled.

 _"Yeah, and what plan?!"_ Kuroda yelled back only to have Pichu slam into him unconscious.

Ash turned back towards Zach to see that he and Gardevoir are starting to glow even more violent. Kuroda stood up suddenly as his eyes started to glow green-yellow along with his gabite. Tessa noticed this and tried to aura communicate with the two only to find that their Aura links are blocked.

"Gabite, use dragon claw with steel wing!"

Gabite immediately zoomed and struck Gardevoir with dragon claw with no effect but each time the attacked fazed through, gardevoir felt immense pain as the super effective steel attack connected.

"GAH!" Zack cried as he felt the pain as well for some reason before roaring again for Gardevoir to attack.

"Pikachu, use volt tackle!" Ash called out.

Pikachu smashed into Gardevoir with the electric attack paralyzing her which cause Zach to also wince. Just as things started to get a bit out of hand, Tessa intervened.

"Pearl, Hyper and Disarming Voice combine!"

A sylveon slightly smaller than Serena's came out and it opened it's mouth and eerie sound waves pulsed through the battlefield as everyone clutched their ears except for Zach. Zach screamed in pain as Gardevoir was inflicted by the attack but Zach felt twice the pain as he is in sync with Gardevoir and felt the attack's effect. Due to the amount of pain, he fell over and landed on the ground unconscious.

"Pearl, that's good enough stop!" Tessa yelled with her hands on her ears still.

Pearl closed her mouth ending the attack as everyone in the area sigh with relief as it was over. Gary and Serena ran over to Ash and Pikachu while Lillie ran over to Kuroda to see if the boys are okay. Tessa thanked Pearl and returned her before looking around the place seeing how distort everyone is, then she looked at Zach and she felt like she was about to break when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Alexa standing there with a grim look which is saying 'you had no choice'. Tessa looked back at Zach seeing Kuroda picking Zach up by slinging an arm over his shoulder and looked at Tessa seeing her face. Kuroda nodded as he handed Zach over to Ash and Serena to bring him to Nurse Joy. Ash and Serena carried Zach into the Pokemon Center leaving the traitors with the leftover of the group.

"What the hell was his problem," Calem said mockingly as he walked out from behind his shield of his friends.

Tessa and the others looked at Calem and his group with a death stare as he started this.

"What the hell is your problem you bastard, if you have kept your cocky ass mouth shut maybe this wouldn't have happened!" Tessa exploded with anger as Kuroda saw her aura flaring up as well.

"ppfffhh, yeah well his fault for being a weaksauce," Calem said as he flipped a hair piece from his face.

"Why you…"

Tessa was about to knock some sense into this guy but Lillie and Alexa beat her to it.

"Yeah, Tessa is right, Zach wouldn't have lost it if you kept your thoughts to yourself, you really have the brain of a Wobbuffet!" Lillie said with a frown.

"Along how stupid you were for underestimating Zach, he took out your Chestnaught like it was a play toy.

Calem grew a tick mark as he walked over to the girls and raised a hand turning it into a fist. He looked around to see who was closer and saw that Lillie was the closest. Lillie noticed his face and tried to back up only to trip and with Calem swinging his fist at her. Lillie closed her eyes as she braced for the hit, only for her to feel nothing as she also felt a hand on her arm.

Lillie opened her eyes slowly as saw that Kuroda was preventing her from falling to the ground while also seeing Calem groaning on the ground clutching his stomach.

" You okay?" Kuroda looked at her for confirmation as he pulled her back to her feet.

Lillie only nodded as Kuroda turned back to a groaning Calem with his eyes glowing a golden-green color. He knelt next to Calem seeing the fear in his eyes as Kuroda was emotionless.

"Listen here, if you try to hurt anyone in this group in any way, I promise you that you won't have to worry about me but on how the others will act if you do, this is a warning and I can be a lot more violent if I want to, you understand," Kuroda said menacingly.

Calem nodded vigorously as he stumbled back to his group as they helped him get back up but looking at Kuroda scared.

"Keep your energy for the tournament, I can tell Ash was trying to hold back when you guys came over to us, if you want to piss him off do another time in another place, other than that, BEAT IT!" Kuroda yelled as his eyes glowed brighter which the group was petrified with fear as they ran back into the Pokemon Center and out the front door. Kuroda's eyes turned back to regular green as he sigh before turning back to the girls.

"um...sorry about that," Alexa apologize with Tessa and lillie following.

"if you guys are ever in a tight spot like that, don't let your emotions control you, especially you Tessa,' he pointed at her as she winced from that even though he was trying to be kind, ' you have the responsibility of an aura user, your aura is your emotions, don't let it control you," Kuroda said as the three girls looked at the floor guiltily.

Ash and Serena walked in and notice the girls guilty face with Kuroda sighing.

"Um, did we miss something?" Ash asked.

"No, how is Zach?" Kuroda asked which the three girls looked up at Ash hoping for good news.

Ash sigh as he gestured to Serena to talk.

"he is fine, just need some sleep….wait where is Gary?"

Serena stopped mid sentence as she noticed the brown hair kid was not around.

"Weird, wasn't he here a moment ago?" Ash asked as he looked around.

Just then the door to the battlefield opened revealing Gary with 4 keys.

"Hey guys I got the keys to our rooms in the hotel," He said smiling only to see everyone looking at him weirdly.

"What?Did I miss something?" Gary asked.

* * *

 **Nearby**

A person that looked like Gary giggled as suddenly he transformed into a Zorua and snickered again watching the group below as they argued on how Gary manage to get the hotel keys when he was with them the entire time. The Zorua looked at Ash specifically as he smiled.

" _I have found you Ash," Zorua said with a gentle smile as he wagged his tail._

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Calem grumbled as he walked over to a random PC that is on the street. The PC system as all over the town that is near the league due to the amount of trainer wanting to deposit and withdraw their pokemon. Calem pressed on the PC with anger as he deposit one of his pokeballs and withdrew a master ball from the PC. As he looked down at it, he smiled as he can't wait to teach those losers their place in this league.

"Just you wait, I will make your low lives a living hell," then he maliciously laughed.

* * *

 **Hi guys, things got more intense here. Anyway I got two polls which is debating on the shipping issues beside the OCxAsh which is still going here are the two new polls:**

 **AshxOC - 2 OC submitted**

 **Serena being a lesbian(yes or no)**

 **Ash next legendary (Marshadow or Hoopa?)**

 **This is all for polls and there will be more if I am in a pinch hole. Down below is the OC Form and plz fill out the form as it is plz, one of you guys pm me the form in a different way which made it difficult for me to read. Anyway uh….yeah I forgot what else to say for this chapter but peace out people...oh yeah now I remember 2 spot left for OC's not shipping with Ash and also here is the OC form plz pm me in the form it is in:**

 **name**

 **eye color**

 **skin color**

 **hair style and color**

 **clothing**

 **blood type**

 **(only use if you skip #6)personality**

 **Pokemon team(see below for terms on this)**

 **relationship(depends on author's note)**

 **Oh yeah I remembered now, I am not good with battle details right now but later on in the story it will be improved but this is like a start, as for the traitors, uh...hm...yeah anyway I'll update on this in next author notice in next chapter, peace out for real now lol...**


	8. Chapter 8

" **I have endured, I have been broken, I have known hardship, I have lost myself. But here I stand, still moving forward, growing stronger each day. I will never forget the harsh lessons in my life. They made me Stronger" - Pinterest**

* * *

 **Alexa POV**

Man, so much had happened, first we get to Alola, then we were registering for the tournament, only to have a group that Ash knew before coming in and cause a dispute, to Zach going out of control, yeah, too much happened. Sadly, I ain't an aura user like the boys and Tessa though I am a psychic, a weaker version of aura users that uses their mind rather than their emotions to bring out their powers. I held out my hand and focused an aura sphere, the basic of all aura user training, though the only thing that happened was just a spoon floating over and into my hand.

I stood up from the bed of the hotel room as this hotel is apparently meant to hold a lot of people in just one room, eight as an estimate. I walked out of my bedroom and walked around to check out the rooms of this one room, geez it's like a royal room, with just me, Lillie, Tessa, and Serena staying in here. The boys are probably doing something in the other room but I highly doubt it as Kuroda is with Zack in the Pokemon Center and Ash is possibly around the town exploring it with his pokemon and Gary. As for the girls, the second I walked into the living room part, I saw more movement in here than in the other rooms.

Tessa is with her sylveon on the couch playing with a yarn as the two giggled as they played with it like meowths. As for Serena and Lillie, I see the two of them in the kitchen with Serena teaching Lillie how to cook. I smiled at the scene, just seeing Serena helping Lillie reminds me of my mother teaching me how to cook before….things happen. I shook my head from the thought as I walked over to the counter and watched the two giggling about the amount of sugar that can cause a baby pokemon to go wild.

"Hey girls, what are you cooking?" I asked as Serena and Lillie looked over towards me.

"Hehe, hi Alexa, I am just helping Lillie on how to make sandwiches and some other simple recipes," Serena giggled.

I smiled as I turned towards Lillie who was smiling as she turned around to find a pot for making a soup recipe.

"So is this to infatuate Kuroda?" I ask innocently but I didn't expect what happened next.

Lillie legit tensed up as she jumped from my question that she turned towards me with her arms waving in front of me with her face red which I mentally laughed at.

"N-no! I was going to make lunch f-for...all of u-us!" Lillie stuttered not realizing a pot was on the edge and was about to fall.

"Um, Lillie, you might want to…"

BONK!

"OW!"

"Yeah...sorry about that,"

I scratched my head as I apologized for distracting her as she whimpered with a red face while holding her head with Serena giving a sympathetic smile as she tried to soothe her. I think I was overstaying my welcome but for some reason, I feel jittery as I watched Serena helping Lillie.

 _No, Don't let her know this part of me!_ I mentally slapped myself from the thought.

Okay here is the thing, I am not straight when it comes to relationships but I am actually attracted towards...the same gender. I been like this since childhood and been bullied on it for a long time. I was actually on the verge of suicide because of how much the bullying became intense but that was when I met Zack and Tessa.

I looked over to Tessa who was still playing with Sylveon on the couch laughing like a child and smiled as I remembered the day that she and Zack came in to save me.

* * *

 **Flashback**

I ran crying with tears in my eyes as several kids ran after me with evil smiles as they wanted to abuse me. As I ran as fast as I can, I accidentally tripped over a rock that was sticking out the ground and fell on the ground, with my dress all tattered and ripped. I tried to get up but felt a hand grabbed my hair as I gasped in pain as I was flung back to the ground.

"Hahaha, what's the matter you whore, not strong enough!" A boy laughed with several other kids backing him up.

"Look, the lesbian is crying for her mommy, what's the matter, you in a relationship with your own mom!" A girl taunted me which I didn't answer.

That was when the kids sent out their pokemon and the girl aggressively grabbed my hair and turned me around to look at her smiling face.

"Hey Bitch, I asked you a question, so answer it!" She yelled as she smiled menacingly at me.

I didn't answer as I spitted on her face which she recoiled away and wiped her face as she glared at me with hatred.

"Be like that, best to end you than have you brainwash another girl, kill her guys!" She screamed.

I closed my eyes as the kids commanded their pokemon to attack me. This is it, my life can end now, I can join mother and father finally.

"Kirlia Psychic!"

I opened my eyes shocked as I saw that the attacks that were about to hit me were stopped. I turned around and saw a guy with a shiny Kirlia next to him along with a girl who was hugging an Eevee in her arms. The guy looked a bit older than me while the girl is younger than me. The girl that tried to attack me snarled at the two.

"What the Hell! Do you bastards know what this abomination is!?" She cried.

The guy didn't say anything but the little girl spoke up to my surprise.

"That is not nice! She is a human being like all of us!" The girl yelled as she ran to my side with the dude following from behind with his Kirlia in tow as well.

"Bullshit! This girl is a homosexual, a tarnish to humanity!" The guy that taunted me yelled.

"Huh, are you sure you aren't the tarnish to humanity the way you are acting kid?" The dude said to my shock.

 _Why are these people helping me, I am a worthless human being…._

"Calling me a kid?! You are kid too!" The guy shot back.

"Well, at least I act more like a mature kid than a stupid no brainer," The dude casually said.

I looked over to my tormentors and saw they were now ticked off. I felt a hand on my arm and saw the girl motioning me to get behind the guy. I reluctantly did so as I was the target and the slave of this situation. Once me and the girl got out of the way the guy's focus turned directly at the kids.

"Kirlia, send those attacks back to their rightful owners!" The guy yelled.

Just like that, my eyes were shocked as that Kirlia, which is a shiny I just noticed, took out all of my tormentors pokemon like it was nothing.

"Zack is strong as ever!" the little girl said happily which I looked at her with a shock look.

She looked up to me and smiled along with her Eevee as she held up her Eevee towards me which I backed up a little out of fear.

"Hi there, this is Pearl and I am Tessa what's your name?" She asked smiling.

"Um….Alexa…" I muttered.

"Alexa, cute name! Can you be my sister? I always want one and you seem to fit that spot!" Tessa said smiling at me with puppy eyes.

I was sure this girl was weird but turned and saw the kids along with their pokemon knocked out as the guy is in the midst of them. I was first scare when I saw his eyes were red-blue but they turned back to normal as he walked over to us.

"Zack! This is Alexa our new family member!" Tessa giggled as she jumped around him.

"Tessa, how many times I have to say that you can't just walk up to some stranger and ask them to be your family?" The guy, Zack, said sighing.

"I know but Alexa, she is different and in a good way, pleeeeaaaasssseee," Tessa begged which Zack sigh before looking at me.

"I guess you're a lesbian?" He asked with a serious tone.

I didn't know what to do now, first was the little happy girl and now mister scary guy is making me shiver of fear more from the kids that are now knocked out on the ground with their pokemon lying next to them. Though my mind was cleared when I felt a tug on my ripped dress and looked down seeing Tessa with a smile.

"Don't worry, Zack may look menacing but he is a softy, just answer honestly!" She said in a happy tone, geez does this girl every get angry?

I looked back at Zack as he was waiting patiently for an answer.

"Yes, I am," I said looking down at the ground shamefully.

I expected him to ditch me and tell Tessa to get away but the next sentence surprised me.

"In that case, come along with us, it seems as you aren't wanted here, though we will accept you, besides though you're a homosexual, you are still a human being like what Tessa said before," I looked up and saw Zack with a small smile as my mind was still comprehending what was going on.

* * *

 **Reality**

That event changed me ever since but I still hid my Lesbian side as I didn't want other to find out and judge me, though I know that Tessa, Zack, Kuroda, and even Lillie accepted me the way I am. Though I didn't want Serena to know and see me in a weird way and ruin our friendship, besides I am a bit older than her as I found out in the past two months.

 _Damn it concentrate!_

I mentally scolded myself as my mind made an image of Serena in my head, I need some fresh air.

"Hey girls, I am going to head out now!" I yelled.

"Okay!" they all replied simultaneously as I walked out the door and closed it behind me.

I walked out of the hotel and sucked in the fresh tropical air of Alola as I looked around to see what to do. That was when I realized I forgot to release Espeon from her pokeball which she was in for the ride to Alola. I released her and when she was out she cried out at me with disbelief as I giggled embarrassed.

"Sorry Espeon, I promise that next time I won't forget,"

"Espe…"

I knelt down and patted her head but then heard a familiar voice which I hoped to never meet again ever.

"Well well, isn't it miss homosexual bitch,"

I stood straight up and straighten my skirt and turned around. It was her, Stephanie…

"You…." I mutter with disbelief.

* * *

 **Ash POV**

I walked out of the food stalls as I had several bags filled with food and other ingredients that Kuroda asked for so that he can cook up dinner. Pikachu was waddling behind with a bottle of Ketchup that I got for him which it was on sale and I had enough change to buy it. As I walked down the path towards our hotel, I noticed Kuroda was looking down at the battlefield with a concern look even though his hood hid his face. I walked over to his spot which he turned towards me like he knew that I was coming over.

"Sup," he said casually.

"Hey bro, what is going on, what you looking at?" I asked as I placed the Grocery down in between us.

Kuroda motioned his head down the hill where he was watching and when I turned my head his direction, I noticed a battlefield, with Alexa in there with another girl.

"What is going on?" I asked.

Kuroda turned to look at me for a while before he sigh.

"Promise you won't judge if I tell you?" he asked.

"Yeah of course, what is there to judge anyway?" I replied.

"Alexa is a lesbian,"

"A less bian?" I asked.

"No, a lesbian, a homosexual, a person who wants to attract the same gender," Kuroda repeated which this time I understood with a shocked look.

"Really? Why Alexa never told me and Serena?" I asked with concern as I looked down seeing her sending out Espeon while the other girl sent out a Conkeldurr.

"She didn't want you guys to judge her and ruin your friendship with one another, also, she is very sensitive on that subject too," Kuroda said.

"Oh," I replied as I didn't know what to say, Alexa being shy on something, that isn't like her.

"Now my turn on the questions, why is Pikachu drinking Ketchup?" Kuroda asked out of the blue.

I turned my head down next to me and saw Pikachu slurping the Ketchup still before I looked back up to Kuroda.

"Don't ask,"

* * *

 **Alexa POV**

I can't believe it, this girl is here of all places and now she is challenging me to a battle, why, to prove I am worthless.

 _No, she wants to drill in my head that I am a mistake, well she is gonna be mistaken._

I looked at espeon who looked back at me and we both nodded as our Psychic links connected to one another as our minds were one. This is it, I won't let anyone bully me again for who I am.

"Huh, looks like you picked a pokemon that represents you, perfect, Conkeldurr use rock smash!" Stephanie yelled.

 _Espeon, use Psychic and then use future Sight!_

Just as Conkeldurr was within arms length of Espeon, Espeon's eyes glowed blue as Conkeldurr was stopped and floated in the air with Espeon shooting an orb into the air which opened a portal before disappearing shortly before appearing again with five different portals which all shot out a powerful beam at the floating bulk pokemon which he fell down to the battlefield ground in pain.

"What the! Conkeldurr you okay!" Stephanie yelled out to her pokemon which in response was a grunt as he looked at me and Espeon with hatred.

"Good, now use Bulk up into Close Combat!"

 _Espeon, disable into calm mind to Extrasensory!_

Just as Conkeldurr was about to power up a vibration surrounded him which he looked down in confusion why wasn't he gaining attack power.

"Conkeldurr what is wrong?!"

"Conkel?"

Espeon eyes glowed pink as a pink aura surrounded her which powered up her sp. Attack and Defense which then her eyes glowed a violet Pink as Conkeldurr looked at Espeon with shock only to fall over knocked out as Espeon's extrasensory is with her mind and eyes which she overloaded Conkeldurr's sense to the point of unconsciousness.

"Conkeldurr! Grr damn you bitch!" Stephanie looked like she was about to come at me only for a fire blast to blow up in front of her. We both looked to the direction of the shot and I was shocked to see Kuroda with his Charmeleon next to him walking towards us with Ash and Pikachu behind carrying...groceries?

"Who Are You!?" Stephanie scream in rage, "This doesn't concern you so beat it you shady bastard!"

I looked at Kuroda nervously waiting to see how he reacted but all he did was gesturing to Charmeleon and when I blink, I heard a squeak. I turned to Stephanie and noticed Charmeleon's claws were glowing red, molten claw I presume from what I heard whenever he uses metal claw. I turned to Kuroda with a concern look.

"Kuroda, don't do it! She may be bad but doesn't means she has to die!" I yelled.

Kuroda didn't say anything as he walked towards Stephanie to my fear. Though I didn't expect to hear what he has to say.

"Listen here you spoiled brat, Alexa beated you fair and square, so take it like a good trainer would and either say good battle or walk out of here, no one needs a pile of shit walking throwing tempers when they lose, YOU HEAR!" Kuroda sternly said that last part and I looked at him with awe, not out of feeling but like seeing a brother help...just like Zack.

Stephanie nodded scared for her life as Kuroda motioned for Charmeleon to stand down. With the fire lizard's claw away from her Stephanie stumbled and ran away as fast as she could from the battlefield. I sigh with relief as I walked over to the boys.

"Thanks Kuroda, hi Ash, what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

Kuroda returned Charmeleon silently as he looked over to Ash who was struggling with the groceries while Pikachu is...drinking Ketchup?

" We just finished grocery shopping and were heading back but saw you in the battlefield, we thought you might need help so we came here to check, though seems like you got in control even if I hadn't intervened," Kuroda said.

I shook my head as I looked at him.

"No, I should thank you,' Espeon walked over and jumped up on my shoulder as I scratched her chin earning a purr, 'that girl was probably gonna make things worse anyway," I said smiling.

Kuroda nodded as he turned to Ash.

"Ash, go ahead to our room, Zack should be back from the Center from what he told me not long ago, surprising recovery I have to admit the guy has,"

Ash only grunted as he waddled away to the stair back up to the hotel. I looked back to Kuroda as he saw some trainers that he seem to want to battle as I saw him take a pokeball from his belt.

"Alexa,"

"Yes?" I asked him even though he wasn't looking at me.

"Remember this, no matter how people sees you, just accept who you are, there is nothing to be shy about, for one thing, Tessa is an anti-lover but does she care, no she helps her friends and in fact from what I heard, she got a friend to date another friend, but off topic on that, just accept who you are, don't hide it anymore, you are you and that all that matters, got it?" He asked as he turned his head towards me.

I looked at him for a moment and remembered that both Tessa and Zack said similar things.

 _What am I doing, why am I still shy of accepting who I am, I am me, they are right and I ignored them… I guess changing my mind of thought will help me accept who I am_

I heard a purr as I turned to Espeon who looked at me with a smile like she read my mind. I turned back to thank Kuroda but he disappeared. I looked around for a little before dropping my search as I looked at the sky.

"Be myself huh…..I can do that!" I exclaimed.

Time to put those bad memories in the past and focus on the future. Mom and Dad, I promise I will change but this time, I am changing myself to be myself.

* * *

 **No One POV(Boy's Room)**

"So what took you so long?" Zack asked as he switched through the channels on the TV trying to find an interesting show or battle going on.

"I don't know, Ask Ash, he was the one going shopping," Kuroda said from the Kitchen as he chopped some vegetables up and placed them on a pan that was heating up on the stove as he fried them.

"Hey! You made me carry it all to the room by myself!" Ash retorted as he walked out of his room with Pikachu on his shoulder still drinking Ketchup.

"Well, not my problem, besides, at least I am cooking here," Kuroda said as he walked over to the rice pot to see if it is cooked or not.

"Haha, well thanks to my stay in the Center, I don't have to work for a while!" Zack laughed as he stretch on the couch and got comfortable as he found a channel where it showed a pokemon movie playing.

"Lucky you huh, well then you're setting up the table for dinner then," Kuroda said.

"WAIT WHAT!?" Zack cried as he jumped up from the couch.

"I agree, Zack should do something in here unless he wants to go book a different room for himself," Ash said as he sat on a different couch with Pikachu jumping onto his lap and falling asleep.

"What about Gary?" Zack cried.

"...wait a minute, Ash, where is Gary?" Kuroda asked as he tasted the curry that he made.

"Gary said he was going to call Professor Oak, but I don't know what is taking him so long," Ash said.

"Weird…" Zack muttered.

"Not as Weird as you laying your lazy bottom on the couch instead of setting up the table!" Kuroda called out.

"FINE I'LL DO IT!" Zack yelled back.

* * *

 **Gary POV**

I tried to called my grandpa the fiftieth time. Why won't he pick up, he told me to call him once I got Ash and his friends to Alola, so why isn't he picking up. As the booth when to the voicemail, I sigh as I hooked it up and walked away from the phone booth towards the hotel elevator to go back to the guys' room. As I exited from the Phone calling booth area, I can't help but wonder what happened to Grandpa.

"Please be okay Grandpa," I muttered as I walked into the Elevator and hit the floor button of my room's floor with the doors closing as it moved up.

* * *

 **Girl Room(No POV)**

Alexa walked in and noticed the girls were on the couch around the table with a piece of paper as Tessa was writing stuff down with Lillie blushing and Serena sighing.

"Um, did I interrupted something?" Alexa said as she walked into the room.

The girls looked over and Tessa gestured her to come over.

"Hi Alexa! We are just going over who has a crush on who and how to woo them!" Tessa exclaimed smiling with Alexa sweat dropping as she walked over to the table area.

"Um okay I guess," Alexa said.

"I have to go make dinner, so I guess, WAH!"

Serena got up and was about to walk away from the table but she tripped on her boots as she fell forward. Alexa quickly took action as she grabbed on Serena's arm but pulled a bit too hard as the two fell on the ground with Serena on top of Alexa…...kissing each other on the Lips.

The two detached from one another as Lillie had a hand over her mouth in shock while Tessa gave an amused look as she took a picture of the two kissing before the detached.

"Um uh.. Um.." was all Serena and Alexa manage to say as they looked at each other with red faces.

"Well, from how I can tell with my aura, this adventure is just getting more interesting by the second," Tessa snickered as she scrolled through the photos with Lillie curiously looking over at Tessa's phone to see the photo.

"TESSA!"

* * *

 **Okay sorry for huge rush on this but for the next two days I won't be working on this so I had to finish this up tonight. Also I think from how you guys see, it is official that there will be something going on with Serena and Alexa. Also yes to a question in Review of new OC's coming in. Just have to wait as I still am waiting for 2 OC's to join while also waiting for people to send in AshxOC OC's. Just to make this clear to some, Ash will be getting legendaries as two were already revealed but I want to balance him out so I am just going to add one more which is the :**

" **Marshadow or Hoopa" poll I mentioned.**

 **I got plans for the other legendaries and also the plots of the story. For now things will be going slow as the Characters personalities are being developed. The Juicy parts are coming soon so patient but yeah that is all, peace out and here is the form of the OC Form(2 spots remaining-Guests now may submit OC's but must send OC's in the form as shown below)**

 **name**

 **eye color**

 **skin color**

 **hair style and color**

 **clothing**

 **blood type(see on my profile)**

 **(only use if you skip #6)personality**

 **Pokemon team(see terms on this on my profile)**

 **relationship**


	9. Chapter 9

" **I'm a fighter, I will not give up, I will stumble and I will fall but I will stand back up. It might take longer at times but I will stand back up and keep fighting" - Pinterest**

* * *

Today is the day, the tournament has begun. Ash and co walked into the crowded stadium as Trainers all over the worlds are competing for the champion spot of this new league. The group had to split since Serena and Gary had to go to the spectator stands but the two manage to find seats there. As Ash and the others sat down in the participants seatings, Ash noticed that the traitors were just on the opposite end where there was another seatings of participants.

"you good Ash?" Ash turned around and saw Zack looking at him with a raised eyebrow with Kuroda looking over to see what is up.

"Yeah, I'm good…" Ash said with a wave of his .

The two boys looked at each other silently but Tessa interrupted them.

"Guys, the Introduction Ceremony is beginning," Tessa hissed.

Everyone in the stadium stopped talking as a man with a Lab Coat and no shirt on but has cargo pants with a rainbow logo cap walked out on the podium. The man cleared hsi throat in the mic which caught everyone's attention.

"Welcome Trainers all over the country! Are you Excited?!" He yelled.

The stadium erupted in cheers as everyone was getting hyped for the events.

"Okay, Let's get things started, you trainers that are participating in this tournament, yo all should have received a device when you registered. That is your League data device, it acts as a credit card but also tells you which battle you are going to participate in and the time to come in to battle and also the rules and you may also deposit and withdraw your pokemon from their as well, complimentary from the Inventors Community of the Unity Organization!" The Professor explained.

Everyone took out their device and noticed that it showed them the time of their battle and the rules of the battle, those doing a tag battle saw their partner and opponents. Ash and the group checked and noticed they are in a tag battle team, Ash was teamed with Tessa while Zack was with Alexa. Kuroda raised an eyebrow as he noticed who he was partnered up with, only to feel a hand tug on his shirt. He looked to his side and saw Lillie with Shiron in her arms as the two gave a determined smile which he returned with a nod.

"Okay Trainers, I am professor Kukui and I will be your host for this great Event! Now go out there and rise to the top for the spot as CHAMPION!"

The trainers and crowd both roared and cheered with enthusiasm as they are ready to do battle for the rank Champion of Alola.

* * *

 **Timelapse(at the locker room)**

"So do we all know when our battles is schedule and our teammates?" Ash asked the group as he and Tessa nodded to one another.

"Yep, though I am unsure if I have to carry Alexa, OW!" Zack was smacked on the back of the head as Alexa had a tick with his hand turned to a fist.

"Oh, I am pretty sure I can take care of myself you dingus," Alexa growled which Zack only could nod on without having anything worse going on.

Everyone chuckled at the scene besides Kuroda and Zack. Kuroda looked over at Lillie who was laughing with Shiron in her arms looking at her trainer wondering why she was laughing. He stared at her for a moment but when Lillie looked over at him he quickly looked away while also pulling his hood over his face.

"So Kuroda, you ready?" Lillie asked.

Kuroda turned back and nodded with a small smile as he took out a pokeball.

"Yeah, of course, though remember, we are going to have to work together, you know what pokemon you're using?" Kuroda asked.

"Hehe, my pokemon is the one looking at you!" Lillie smiled as she held out Shiron who looked at Kuroda with a smile as he chuckled.

The others looked at the two and smiled as they knew that the two are going to go first for their battle.

"So I suppose you two are going first?" Zack asked.

"You can say that," Kuroda said as he held up his LDD showing that he is partnered with Lillie and that their battle is beginning in fifteen minutes against a guy called Isan and Damien.

Ash saw the guy's picture that is Damien and his face became disgusted which Tessa noticed.

"Ash, something wrong?" Tessa asked.

"Yeah, that guy, Damien,' Ash pointed to the picture which the group looked at, 'is a guy with no respect or love for Pokemon, he sees them as tools to become powerful," Ash said that with hatred as the group frowned at the photo.

"Well then, I guess me and Lillie will take care of him in the Tournament then," Kuroda said as his eyes flickered green-golden along with Zack and Ash as their auras unconsciously became active though the girls stopped them before they went out of control.

Lillie placed a hand on Kuroda's shoulder as his aura dissipated as he looked at her.

"Kuroda, remember what you said back then, 'don't let hatred and anger control your actions, solve your problems calmly and decisive' we will take him down so don't go hurting anyone okay?" Lillie said soothingly as Kuroda sigh.

"Yeah, I guess,"

"Okay, well in that case, let's hurry over to the battlefield, we only got five more minutes, don't want to be late!" Lillie smiled as she grabbed Kuroda's hand to his surprise as she pulled him along with Shiron in one arm as the two ran over to their match. The group looked at the scene with confusion and shock as they couldn't believe what just happened.

"Um...did Lillie even think on what she did?" Alexa asked the group with her Espeon licking her paw on her shoulder.

"I think that pot hitting her head is coming into effect," Tessa said in disbelief.

The boys looked at the girls with a weird look as they didn't understand what they were talking about.

"Um, okay, you girls can gossip later, let's go meet up with Gary and Serena in the stands, I want to see this battle," Ash said with a smile.

"Okay," the three simultaneously said as the four walked out of the locker room.

* * *

 **Not far away(locker room still)**

"Huh, you want me to eliminate those guys?" a boy said as he did his hair as he looked in the mirror.

"Yes, I suppose you can do it right?" Calem is leaning on the wall hiding his face with his cap so that those losers won't see him.

"Sure, my Pokemon are top tier, They are unbeatable!" The kid cockily said.

"Right, we'll see in this battle, now get going," Calem said uninterested as the dude ran off to the battle field while shoving several bystanders out of the way which Calem looked at with disgust.

"Why did I even think that this kid is even capable?" He grunted as he walked off away to join with his group that were also in the stands.

* * *

 **BattleField**

Kuroda and Lillie are on the battlefield discussing the one pokemon that they will both use as for their opponent, a guy with spiky hair and his clothing are ripped up like thug as he was waiting impatiently. Then a guy with slick hair ran on the battlefield with a cocky smile which caught Lillie and Kuroda's attention as they recognised him as Damien.

"I am here, the great Damien is here to show you people a true Champion!" He yelled out to the crowd earning several screams from the females.

"Okay trainers, prepare to battle, pick your selected pokemon and I will give you guys several seconds to ready before we start," The referee announced.

Kuroda took out a pokeball from his belt while Lillie nodded to Shiron who jumped from her arms to to ground in front of her. Isan huffed as he whipped out an ultra ball while Damien smuggily took out a pokeball as he eyed Lillie.

"Hey girl, maybe after this I can show you somewhere and we can have a fun time, all you have to do is let me win," He said with a devious smile which Lillie only frowned at.

"No way, I have someone else I am interested in you playboy," Lillie replied earning an unsatified and disappointed look from Damien.

"Be like that bitch," he muttered as he readied his pokeball.

"Okay Trainers! Send out your Pokemon after the call, this is a tag battle 2v2, no substitution, any cheating or any false call outs will be a disqualification, NOW BATTLE BEGIN!" The ref yelled as he swung his hand down.

"Alright, Charizard, take out these dweebs!" Damien yelled.

"Torterra, eliminate the target!" Isan called.

Both Starter pokemons appeared on the battlefield as the earth pokemon landed with a loud thump as he shook the shield while the flying lizard hovered above the ground, except the fact that the Charizard's conditions look horrible as it's wings were chipped in some parts and his fire was a bit low.

"That is low," Kuroda muttered as he changed pokeball, which was legal as he didn't sent out a pokemon yet.

"Shiron, help us out please!" Lillie yelled as her alolan Vulpix hopped into the field with a battle stance.

"Charmeleon, Strike Fear!" Kuroda said as his partner appeared onto the field shocking the stadium.

"The hell, is that a shiny?!" Damien cried.

"..." Kuroda didn't respond as he held out his hand signalling Charmeleon to move.

Charmeleon quickly dash from his position as he slammed into Charizard knocking the beast down to the ground from the air.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Damien yelled angrily.

"The battle has already begun, so yes, it is fair, Molten Claw!" Kuroda commanded.

Charmeleon's claws glowed red-orange as he charged up his attack. Just as he was about to strike, several leaves flew at him whacking him back to his side.

"..." Kuroda completely forgot about the other guy as he saw the dude held out his hand.

"Torterra, Magical Leaves!" Isan yelled.

Torterra formed several rainbow colored leaves from the tree on his shell as he launched them at Charmeleon, though at the last second the leaves were covered with frost as they were nullified.

"Kuroda, don't forget, we have to work together!" Lillie said as she told Shiron to use powder snow again which blinded Torterra for a moment as the miniature blizzard blocked his vision.

"Sorry, I forgot…. Just try to buy me time until I send that Charizard to Torterra okay?" Kuroda said as he thought of an idea.

"This better work," Lillie said as she told Shiron to use dazzling gleam on Torterra blinded the landmass pokemon again with pain/

"Charmeleon extreme speed!" Kuroda commanded.

Charmeleon nodded to his trainer as his speed tripled as he zoomed towards the Charizard.

"Damn it Charizard, do something!" Damien yelled angrily at the flying lizard as the Lizard is struggling to get up.

Charmeleon slammed into the Charizard sending him flying into Torterra who was blinded as Isan was kind of fed up with his partner's action.

"Okay Lillie, use that move!" Kuroda yelled.

"Shiron, use Ice Beam!"

The little alolan fox formed a blue type of energy in her mouth as she released it at the two struggling pokemon freezing them in a block of ice as it came into contact.

"Okay, let's finish this, Charmeleon Dragon Breath!" Kuroda yelled.

Charmeleon blew a green-blue-purple fire from his mouth which headed towards The two frozen pokemon as Damien angrily looked at his partner.

"Bro, do something!" He yelled angrily only to receive a shrug.

"I would, but seeing you progressing up the Tournament with your actions and attitude, I rather not," Isan said with a poker face as Damien growled as he turned back to the battlefield.

"Charizard, you better do something otherwise you are out!" Damien yelled angrily at the frozen lizard who couldn't do anything with his condition.

The Dragon's breath directly hit the two pokemon and engulfed the two in the flames. As Charmeleon resided from his attack, the two pokemon were revealed to have been knocked out, while also being unfrozen.

"Winners of this match is Kuroda and Lillie, they will be heading to the next round!" The ref announced.

Damien and Isan both returned their pokemon except Damien only looked at his pokemon with anger.

"If you want, I'll take that Charizard off you," Isan said casually only to have the pokeball thrown at him which he caught as he saw an angry Damien.

"Go ahead, take him he is pathetic anyway," Damien growled as he looked at Lillie for a moment as she hugged her Vulpix and twirling with it in the air.

"That bitch and her smartmouth," Damien angrily muttered as he stormed off the battlefield with Isan following along only to take a glimpse at Kuroda who returned his Charmeleon and walking off the field with Lillie in tow.

"Hmm, interesting fella," Isan said as he exited the battlefield last.

* * *

 **Locker Room**

"Dude, you guys got an easy round that one," Ash said smiling as the group met up in there minus Serena and Gary as they are spectators.

"To be honest, that was too easy, Damien couldn't control his pokemon and the other dude seems like he didn't wanted to battle with Damien as his partner," Kuroda shrugged as Pichu popped out her pokeball and hopped on his head smiling.

"Well, let's be honest, anyone teaming up with that idiot will obviously give up, no one needs a bad player in a pokemon battle," Zack said with a small smile as he smirked on the dude Isan's action in that battle.

The boys were talking with one another as well as the girls in their separate groups. Tessa, Alexa and Lillie were giggling on how Lillie dissed Damien at the beginning of the match while their pokemon played around them.

"Nice one Lillie, calling that idiot a playboy," Alexa smirked.

"I was just stating on his personality, to be honest, he seems like a huge jerk to be honest," Lillie said with a shake of her head.

"Well, at least you and Kuroda beated him and his partner," Tessa giggled at how the match went.

Suddenly both Ash and Tessa's LDD vibrated, indicating their match is up.

"You ready Tessa?" Ash asked as Pikachu ran from the pokemon group to his shoulder.

Tessa looked over with a mischievous smile as she nodded.

"Of course, this will be a walk in the park," She said confident.

The rest told them they will go to the stands and left the two as the two walked to their match.

* * *

 **Hallway**

As the group headed towards the stands, Lillie suddenly remembered something as she picked up Shiron from the ground.

"Guys, I have to go get Shiron check up at the Pokemon Center, I will catch up!" with that Lillie ran off towards a different direction leaving the rest of the group heading to the stands.

Near by a certain boy with nicely done hair heard and smiled creepily as he can't believe his luck.

"Well, seems like I got a chance to teach that smartmouth on how to treat guys superior to her," Damien smiled evilly as he silently laughed maliciously.

 **Stands**

"Well, looks like Ash and Tessa's battle are about to start," Gary said as he popped a popcorn kernel to his mouth.

"Hey, that's mine!" Zack cried as he pulled the bag of popcorn from Gary who just shrugged.

The girls sigh at the little scene of the boys fighting over food but Kuroda was in deep thoughts as he felt something with his aura but couldn't figure it out as the Ref announced the rules.

* * *

 **BattleField**

Ash and Tessa replied good luck to their opponents which were twin girls as the four sent out their pokemon which were Pikachu and Claire the Greninja vs a Raichu and Victreebel.

"Victreebel, use Vine Whip!"

"Raichu, thunderpunch!"

Both of the opposing pokemon launched their attacks as Raichu ran at Pikachu with it's fist bursting with electricity while a bunch of vines stretch out like a whip towards Claire.

"Claire, surround you and pikachu with BubbleBeam!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt on the bubblebeam!"

Claire formed a dome of bubbles as Pikachu then sent an electrical current through the bubbles enforcing them which Raichu tried to break only for the dome to absorb the attack like nothing while Victreebel felt a massive shock as the vines came into contact with the dome only for the electricity to travel up it's vines.

"Raichu, remove Victreebel's paralysis!" twin1 cried out.

"Victreebel, use recover!" twin2 yelled.

Raichu quickly cut the vines that were shocking Victreebel with it's tail as Victreebel now free from that ordeal healed itself slowly.

"Pikachu, use volt tackle!"

"Claire, water Chaikra!"

Pikachu burst out the dome as he quickly is engulfed by electricity as he slammed into Victreebel disrupting the healing process and knocking it out upon contact. As for Claire, thanks to some training with Ash's Greninja, She formed a circular type of shuriken in both hands as she tossed one at Raichu which exploded upon contact while with the other one in her hand was used as a blade as she swung it and struck Raichu with it while skimming to the side. Raichu was surprised by the quick attack and was severely hurt as it fell over unconcious by the attack.

"Raichu and Victreebel are unable to battle, Ash and Tessa win, they will move on to the next round!" The ref called.

"Alright!" Ash and Tessa fistbumped one another as both of their pokemon ran over and greeted them with a high five or a hug in Pikachu's case.

"Good match you two!" The Twins simultaneously said.

"You guys too!" Ash and Tessa replied as the four walked off the battlefield to the Locker Rooms.

* * *

 **Stands**

"Wow, seems like the first rounds are going to be easy," Zack said uninterested as he stood up.

"Well, it is the beginning of the tournament anyway, so I wouldn't be surprise if things are being abit slow," Alexa said as she also stood up.

"You guys are up?" Gary ask.

"Yeah, according to our LDD, we are again one of the traitors and some trainer," Zack said as he looked at his LDD again to make sure.

"Good Luck!" Serena said as the two nodded and thanked her before leaving except with Serena looking at Alexa for a while til she and Zack turned the corner.

Suddenly, Kuroda stood up and walked off towards the hallway due to Gary and Serena's confusion.

"Kuroda, where are you going?" Gary called out.

"I'll be back, just need to check something," Kuroda simply said as he left.

Gary and Serena turned to one another and shrugged as Gary held out Zack's popcorn bag to her.

"Popcorn?" he offered.

"No thank you,"

* * *

 **Locker Room**

"Well, you guys better show them who's boss," Ash said as he found out that Misty is in the first match.

"Don't worry Ash, we got her," Alexa said with Zack nodding in agreement.

" Well, we will watch from the stand, good luck out there!" Tessa said as she hugged both Zack and Alexa before walking out the locker room with Ash.

Zack and Alexa were about to go when a certain annoying person walked in front of them.

"Well, well, isn't it the loser who went ballistic," Calem smirked.

"Shut up you narcarsis, we need to go to our match," Zack growled.

Calem stepped aside as he gave an innocent smile.

"Sorry to stop you Taurus, go ahead," Calem said calmly.

Alexa sigh as she walked ahead and as Zack followed Calem spoke momentarily as Zack passed him.

"Just you wait, you will see death soon,"

Zack stopped as he turned to Calem only to see him walk away. Zack thought on what Calem said as he turned back forward and ran after Alexa since she was way ahead of him.

Calem continued to walk as he held out the master ball that he withdrew from the PC with a smirk.

"Don't worry Zack, I will be sure to give you, Ash, and the rest a quick and silent death," he smiled devilishly as he walked over to the hallway that led to the stands.

* * *

 **Battlefield(Zack Pov)**

Here we go, this is it and there is no turning back. I looked ahead and saw that the redhair chick was already sent out her pokemon which was a Gyarados while her partner was some kid...looks like the boy is ten, barely legal to own a pokemon, sent out a rattata, that annoying strategy I see. I turned to Alexa who nodded as she told her Espeon to get into the battlefield. Geez, the two sure are a team, but that makes two.

"Alright, this match should be explanatory am I right?" We all nodded to the Ref's comment as the red signalled that the battle has begun.

"Alright, here we go," I threw out a pokeball releasing Gardevoir onto the field as the two of us connected our minds for telepathy link.

"Gyarados, Hydro Cannon!" Misty yelled giving us an angry look.

The giant sea serpent opened it's mouth as it launched a torrent of water at the two of us but I was already expecting that attack.

 _Gardevoir, Psychic into transforming that into a Water Bomb!_

Gardevoir's eyes flashed as she stopped the incoming attack turning it into a bubble and as the torrent of water kept on coming, the bubble got bigger.

I looked over to Alexa and she nodded as she looked back to the battlefield. Thankfully we both know telepathy but we are both limited to the connection system, so since we are connected to our Pokemon, we can't talk to each other, so we developed a cool way to communicate with just eye contact.

Espeon eyes flashed as she used future sight sending an orb into a wormhole as I made my move as well seeing that the other boy is ready to intervene using endevour. I ain't gonna put up with that crap.

 _Gardevoir, use disable on that Rattata, quick!_

Gardevoir quickly stopped psychic for a split second as she used disabled before using psychic again to hold the water orb.

I looked over to Alexa as she smirked and nodded only to see a huge wormhole sucking up the battlefield as the pokemon, trainers, and us held on the ground to avoid being sucked in. Gardevoir instinctively knew what to do as she flung the massive bomb into the wormhole and just like that it disappeared.

"What was your objective in that you scrub!" Misty yelled as her partner was trying to figure out what to do now that his perfect strategy is foiled.

I smirked as I turned to Alexa and nodded.

Alexa held out her hand to both Gyarados and the Rattata. Just on cue, another portal appeared above them and it rained down a hailfire of water bombs filled with some kind of energy thanks to future sight.

I smiled as i figured that this was it, but what happened next surprised me.

"Mega Evolve!" I was shocked as I saw our strategy exploded and in its place was a mega evolved Gyarados, damn my luck. I disconnected my link with Gardevoir as I feel like we can't continue this with a quarter of our power is used in telepathy.

"Fine, you wanna play that game, I'll play along, Minds as one, Mega Evolve!" I yelled as I hit my keystone wristband sending energy at Gardevoir as she is breaking her limits. This battle is far from over and it's getting hyped.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

"Is it done?" a hooded figure asked.

"Almost Sir," another figure said.

"Okay then, I'll go and see if the Madame found them,"

"Careful, two guards are punished severely for pushing on that subject, you might want to just ask and get out,"

"Thanks mister new '2nd in command' I know what I'm doing," the hooded figure said as he left the room.

"Damn, what a showoff," the other figure said.

The hooded figure in the hallway then entered another room and when he entered, revealed the place as an office with an open window with a Woman in white fashion clothing staring out at the sea.

"Did you guys finish?" the woman asked without turning.

"No Madame, just a few more weeks before it is done," the hooded man said.

"Then why are you here," The woman's voice sounded like a warning but the hooded figure is unfazed.

"You may find this interesting, that little daughter of yours…"

"I don't have a daughter," The woman said with a threaten voice even though her back was turned from the hooded figure.

"Sorry, a certain blonde girl along with that….other girl, I found out they are in this Alola Pokemon League, in fact, there is also that….troublemaker that is also there but is still under surveillance with that gang you're in cope with," The Figure said as he adjusted his hood to hide his face.

"...is that boy in the Tournament?"

"No Madame, he isn't, the Leader of that Gang prohibited him just as you wanted, but it seems he is getting stronger with that…..thing of yours,"

"Very well, in this case, I want you and the other elite members to go and subdue the two girls while also bringing back my 'Key' to this Project," The woman said which the hooded figure bow in response.

"It shall be done," with that the Figure exited the room with a sigh of relief as the door closed behind him.

The woman continued staring out at the sea as a smile curved on her face.

"You can run forever Tessa and Lillie, but you can't hide forever."

* * *

 **Pokemon Center (Lillie Pov)**

I just walked out of the Pokemon Center as Shiron is healed and is sleeping in her pokeball. As I headed back to the Stadium I felt like someone was following me. I looked back but saw no one but this feeling is giving me chills. This is almost like back when I was in….never mind about that. I shrugged it off as I continued to the stadium. The streets are pretty empty so I thought it might be the atmosphere, I wish it was…

Suddenly I felt a hand grabbed my arm and next thing I know was being thrown into an alleyway. Whoever pulled me was pretty rough as I tripped and fell to the wet, dirty pavement and felt my leg snapped.

"Ow!" I cried in pain as i clenched my leg, I am pretty sure I broke it.

"hehe, well well, isn't this perfect payback, you broke your leg and at the mercy of me," a familiar voice caught my attention as I shot a glance at the culprit.

"You!" I winced in pain but had an angry expression as Damien walked out of the shadows.

"Aw, you remember me, well smartmouth, I brought some friends along, hope you don't mind if we can have a little fun," the brat snickered.

I didn't understand what he was saying until I noticed three more guy walk out of the shadow with smiles that reminded me of some people in my past. I was shaking with fear as Damien laughed.

"Awww, what's this, you're scared now?! Hehe, don't worry we will be gentle," with that said the thugs started to walked slowly towards me as I felt defenseless.

I was so scared, I can't run with my leg and I am unarmed, Shiron just healed and I didn't want her to get hurt. I could only sit there with my eyes shut and my arms crossed as my violators smiled with a dirty gaze as they got closer.

"Someone please…"I felt tears coming as I felt hopeless, "help me," I whimpered as I waited for the inevitable happen.

* * *

 **Remember when I said I won't be working for the 2 days, SIKE! Here is the chapter. Okay lets get into the polls which in this case, AshxOC is closed but someone's OC is having difficulty to be shipped with and as this isn't gonna affect story plot as it hadn't happen yet….I'll just get to the point down here:**

 **ZackxOC**

 **Or**

 **ZackxSabrina (kanto gym leader)**

 **Then here is the OC option for AshxOC please be in find that this note is a bit longer than usual but there is the character info which does take up a lot of space (also, why you guys putting in breast size?that was not in the form XD):**

 **Option1 -**

Bayley Martinez

Bun hair style red hair

Blue eyes

Black skirt and shirt

Shy

Pikachu female

Flygon male

Mew

 **Option2 -**

Becky Williams

Orange hair

Green eyes

Dark skin

Pigtail style for hair

Orange headband pink skirt and shirt

Bloodtype- A

Pokemon

Togepi female stay out of pokeball

Delphox female

Greninja male

Flareon male

Dragonair female

Crobat male

 **Option3 -**

name: Rias Gemotry

eye color: brown eyes

skin color: She has cream-colored skin

hair style and color: with long, shining dark hair that she usually kept down, with her fringe covering her forehead

clothing: Black bra with blue shirt and green skirt with a black boot

Lucario Articuno and Espeon

personality: She is around six feet tall (182cm) with a size DD. She is cold to trainer who abuse pokemon

 **Option4 -**

Nicole Montero

blue hair eyes

red shirt skirt

down

Bloodtype B

Bellossom, Eevee, Rayquaza

 **All polls are up and ready to go, So for the Zack one just say ZackxSabrina or ZackxOC in the reviews while for the AshxOC please either send it in review or pm me if you have an account with just the OC name that you pick, though try not to pick your own unless you think the other OC is better for the spot, try to be fair okay, Thanks again guys and I will see you in the next chapter**

 **(Previews are right now unavailable as I feel like it is best to just leave cliffhangers for now)**


	10. Chapter 10

" **Sometimes not being in control, not being able to think, just losing yourself in the moment is the greatest feeling in the world. It's liberating. It's addicting. It's the most powerful high you'll ever get. It's a kind of freedom that tastes so sweet on your palate that you can't help but want more each time you have it" - Mia Asher**

* * *

 **Lillie POV**

I kept on crying as I felt the presence of my violators inching closer to me with each step I could hear. As I was on the verge of begging, I suddenly heard screams and a gasp of horror. I looked up and saw something that made me want to throw up.

The three thugs were on the ground with a pool of blood surrounding them while Damien was on his bottom looking at something with fear in his eyes. I looked up and saw a cloaked figure with black clothing and a hood over his/her head while there was a Kabutops next to the person. My eyes widen with fear as I felt my body shaking uncontrollably. Damien had it worse though I witness the scene.

"P-please s-spare me!" Damien yelped as he backed up to the wall in fear as the figure slowly walked towards him with his/her Kabutops waiting for an order with it's blade arms covered in blood which dripped to the ground to my disgust.

Just like that the figure moved so quickly that my eyes weren't able to comprehend as the figure was suddenly right in Damien's face with a knife striking the wall just a few centimeters from his face as he yelped in fear.

"P-please, I'll I'll give you money, j-just don't hurt me!" Damien screamed like a girl as he covered his head in fear.

The Figure just stood there before suddenly retracting the knife and sheathing it while returning his/her Kabutops while taking out...a grenade?!

I looked at the figure in fear as he/she turned towards me. I saw no facial appearance, not even a mouth as the hood on his/her head covered the face very well, giving me chills and my mind going fuzzy. The figure threw the grenade to the floor to my horror only for my vision to turn blind.

"AAH!" I screamed as I was scared of what going on.

My vision soon recovered and I saw that the figure was gone...no traces that he/she was here at all. I turned to check on Damien only to see a gruesome image. His next was slashed at and his eyes were glazed with fear. I saw some of his arteries and even a bit of his inner flesh at his neck as my head got really woozy.

"Lillie!" a distant voice cried out.

I turned around and saw a person that looked familiar with his gray and white hoodie jacket running towards me as I began to lose consciousness, not from the entire ordeal, but also the pain in my leg. The last thing I saw before I saw black and going limp was a worried face and green eyes with black messy hair looking down at me

"Kur..oda?" and I lost consciousness.

* * *

 **BattleField**

"Damn you and that Gardevoir, use Thrash!" Misty yelled to her Gyarados who was being bombarded by magical leave attacks which both Gardevoir and Espeon worked together to make the attack faster and accurate.

The battle wasn't looking so well in Misty's favor as her partner was knocked out not long ago by Espeon with a shadow ball attack and her Gyarados is severely injured but is stubborn in the battle. Misty was getting pissed as her Gyarados started to falter and was about to lose it but she sigh and took a deep breath.

"I forfeit…" She said which shocked the entire Stadium and also her group.

Zack and Alexa were shocked at her action and looked at one another before returning their attention to Misty.

"What?" Zack said in disbelief as Misty looked at him with a new look instead of her scowl.

"I said I forfeit, I don't want Gyarados to sustain anymore damage than he already has," Misty said as she returned her pokemon to his pokeball.

"Misty has Forfeited, which means the victors are Zack and Alexa!" the ref called out.

With that said, Misty smiled at Zack and Alexa before nodding to them as she turned around and walked away from the field.

* * *

 **Stands**

Gary spit out his popcorn out of shock when Misty announced she is forfeiting as he looked at the others.

"Did you guys see that?!" Gary said in utter disbelief.

The other nodded except Ash as he focused on Misty until she exited the field completely.

"Ashy-Boy what do you think?" Gary asked.

Ash didn't respond as he was in deep thought only for a bag to hit his head as he came back to reality.

"Huh?" He said.

He turned to Gary who was giving a look with the others.

"Ash did you not hear what I asked?" Gary said with an annoyed face.

"Um..no, wait, you asked me a question?" Everyone groaned as they all knew that Ash has a side of being a deep thinker when he is on to something.

"Just forget it," Gary said and just then, a ringing sound was heard as the group looked at each other with a confused look.

"Who's phone is it?" Serena asked.

Ash looked around his pocket and noticed it was his LDD. He looked at the caller and saw it was Zack. Confused on why, Ash answered it and after a good six seconds, his face turned grim.

"Ash what is it?" Tessa asked the Raven-haired teen as he turned off the phone and picked up Pikachu into his bag as he stood up.

"We need to go now," Ash said to the others as they gave him a confused but also worried look.

"Ash, bro, what is it?"

"Zack is telling us to go to the Pokemon Center and that it is urgent," Ash said as the group packed up and walked out of the stadium.

"Wait where's Kuroda?" Tessa asked as she looked around.

"Zack said he is already over there, let's hurry, my aura isn't radiating well," Ash said as he started running in the direction of the Pokemon Center.

The others ran after him and as the group ran, Tessa began to feel nausea as her aura is being a bit more active, which she felt uneasy about.

"Please everything is okay," Tessa muttered quietly as the group ran.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Stadium spectator stands**

"So boy, you good?" A man with white crazy hair with sneakers, cargo pants, a black short-sleeved jacket and a golden necklace with a G on it walked up to a boy who was looking down at the Stadium in the very back.

The boy has ripped clothing from a ripped sweater and ripped jeans and his hair is done but his eyes are green with hatred. He turned to the man and hissed at him as he walked off without answering.

"You know, your sisters are here too," The man said as he smiled knowing he will strike a nerve.

The boy stopped in his track and turned to the man as his hand held on a pokeball.

"Where are they," The boy demanded as the man turned to him with a wicked smile.

"Calm down Gladion, can I call you Glad?" The man asked as he was messing with the boy.

"No, you may not," Gladian snarled as he was impatient.

"Okay okay, geez, you're no fun, your sisters are hanging around that group that...saved them from your mother," The man said.

"Where," Gladion demanded as his fist clenched around the pokeball.

"Hmmm, last I remembered they are staying at the hotel nearby that is meant for trainers participating in this tournament," The man pondered as he looked at the ceiling.

Gladion turned back around and continued walking out but before he opened the door that led to the lobby, he warned the man.

"Guzma, if you are lying, I won't hesitate to eradicate your team," with that said Gladion left.

Guzma just yawned as he looked back at the battlefield seeing a Flygon ramming into a Metagross.

"Guzma, you did well," He complimented himself as he held a hand up to a nearby snack seller who was walking by.

* * *

 **Pokemon Center**

Ash, Tessa, Serena, and Gary reached the Pokemon Center and when they passed through the double automatic doors, they saw Zack and Alexa with worried looks. Alexa turned to the door and noticed the group as she ran to them while Zack seemed distressed.

"Guys!" Alexa yelled as she ran over to the group.

"What happen and why are you guys so worried?" Ash said with urgent.

Alexa turned to Zack who looked over and sigh as he walked over to the group and started to explain.

"It's Lillie, she is in the ER room," Zack said.

Everyone gasped as they couldn't believe what Zack said.

"You sure? Lillie is strong enough to handle situations on her own you know," Tessa said with suspicion.

"I'm sure, but I don't know the full details, all I know is that.."

BAM

The group turned to the sound and saw a pissed off Kuroda walking to them with his eyes glowing dangerously gold, losing the green color that is his normal eyes.

"Kuroda, you okay?" Tessa asked worriedly only for Kuroda to look at her with a deadly look which made her back up behind Serena in fear.

"I'm fine thank you, just gonna take care of some business," with that said he stormed off without saying anything leaving the group dumbfounded.

"The hell happen?" Zack muttered as he gestured to the group to follow him.

The group walked over to the ER room seeing Nurse Joy walk out with Blissey next to her with a sad expression.

"Nurse Joy is Lillie okay?" Tessa asked worriedly.

Nurse Joy looked at the group with a grim expression as if she was trying to hide something but thought against it.

"She is in coma state, I don't know the cause but for one thing, she also has a time limit before...she pass away.

Tessa couldn't believe it as she dug her face into Zack's chest while crying as he tried to soothe her. As for Alexa, she embraced Serena tightly as she couldn't take in that information.

Ash and Zack looked at each other with a grim look as they thought on the situation. Ash and Zack nodded to one another as Ash turned to Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy, may we go see her?" Nurse Joy gave them a look of suspicion but nodded as she felt like it wouldn't hurt.

"Of course, but please be gentle, also, you have thirty minutes of visit time," she said as the group agreed.

"thank you Nurse Joy," and with that they entered the room only to see Lillie hooked up to tubes and also an oxygen mask is over her nose and mouth as she is breathing.

"OMA, Lillie," Tessa could say as she placed her hands over her mouth.

The other girls could only look down unable to take it except for Ash and Zack who walked up to the sides of her bed and looked at each other with a serious expression before turning to the girls.

"Girls stand back, this may or may not go well," Ash said with a grim tone.

"what are you two going to do?" Tessa asked with a worried look.

"We are going to use our Aura to heal her, hopefully also wake her up in the process,"Zack's eyes glowed red-blue as he said that with Ash's eyes glowing sky blue.

"Let me help you both then! I have aura too," Tessa said with a hopeful tone only for Ash to shake his head and Serena holding Tessa back.

"Tessa, you are still young, your Aura isn't fully developed, it might harm you worse than Lillie, and we don't want to have another problem in our hand as well," Ash spoke which Tessa only could nod with reluctance as she hugged Serena who hugged her back with Alexa patting her head with a sad expression.

Ash and Zack at one another,

"You ready?" Zack nodded.

"Then here we go, this is all or nothing," with that said, Zack and Ash held their hands out towards Lillie as they closed their eyes and their hands started to glow.

* * *

 **Beach**

The hooded Figure stood on the beach as it seems he/she is waiting for someone. Suddenly the figure felt a presence and jumped out of the way as a dragon pulse attack exploded on the spot he was on for a second. The figure landed nearby and looked in the direction of the attack and saw another hooded figure which is a teen on the nearby cliff with a Gabite except this person has his mouth open to the sunlight and his hood is gray.

"There you are, glad you got my message and came," The hooded figure spoke out.

Thankfully the beach is isolated and no one goes here as the teen jumped down from the cliff with his Gabite and landed on the beach sand.

"..." the grey hooded teen didn't say anything which made the other hooded man laugh.

"Well you can cut the assassin act you really don't have the right to call yourself an aura assassin anymore, Kuroda"

Kuroda flinched that his cover was blown as he took off his hood and glared daggers at the guy.

"How do you know me," the other figure only chuckled as it was obvious to him.

"who wouldn't know about the assassin that annihilated an entire organization single handedly who were going to destroy pokemon all over the world, but then again, you are a wanted person as well," The figure's voice became deadly at that last part which didn't faze Kuroda.

"That was nine years ago, and I'm only a wanted person to the Aura Assassin Organization, all because I wanted to stop the bloodshed," the figure chuckled as he didn't buy it.

"You sure lie well, I know that you care for someone, otherwise, you wouldn't be here," The figure then took out a vial from his pocket with some kind serum in it but Kuroda sensed it is an antidote.

"Give it now," Kuroda's eyes started to glow golden as he felt his emotions getting out of control which his gabite looked at the man with a growl

"My my, you grown soft, has hanging around civilians made you a civilian too?" The man questioned as he placed the vial back into his pocket as he took out two pokeballs.

Kuroda only held out his hand as two pokeballs on his belt popped opened sending out both Pichu and Charmeleon as the two pokemon joined Gabite. Kuroda then reached into his jacket and pulled out a black karambit as he got in battle stance.

"Tck tck,' the man clicked his tongue with disappointment, 'you know, the Organization said to take you in alive, but they also said that if you don't cooperate, a dead body will do," with that said, the man sent out two pokemons. A salamence with a scar on one of its eyes roared as it hovered above the ground and the other pokemon is a Kabutops whose blade arms are covered in dried blood.

"Last chance boy, just listen to me and come along, I will then promise to revive your loved one," The man said as he took out a bayonet knife which has the color of crimson red as he held it at his side.

Kuroda didn't say anything as he held out his free hand towards the man and his pokemon and Kuroda's pokemon charged at them with Kuroda in tow.

"Hmph, be like that brat,"

The man then jumped on his Salamence which both Pokemon charged at Kuroda's pokemon. As they neared each other the man jumped off his Salamence as the dragon type collided with Gabite and pichu while Kabutops collided blades with Charmeleon. The man soared in the air as he fell towards Kuroda. Kuroda jumped into the air as the two swung their blades.

* * *

 **Pokemon Center**

In the ER room, both Zack and Ash are struggling to keep up their healing aura as they felt their own life force dimming. Soon the two stopped as they gasped and wheezed from exhaustion.

"We can't do it, anymore then one of us might die," Zack wheezed as he felt like he got asthma as he fell back into a chair.

Ash was about to slump over but the girls caught him in time as Ash felt dizzy.

"Ash you okay?" Alexa asked.

Ash could only nod as his insides felt like it was on fire. He looked up at Zack and the rest as he looked at the ground. Suddenly the door opened and the group turned to the door.

"Wait, we have 13 more mi…" Serena's voice trailed off as she noticed the person that walked in wasn't Nurse Joy.

It was a girl around their age. She had blues eyes which matched her hair and her clothing included a red shirt with a red skirt. Her shoes were a mixture of red and blue.

The girl walked in with a Bellossom in tow as she looked at the others.

"Um, who are you?" Alexa asked but Zack's eyes widen as he recognized the person.

The girl didn't say anything as she held out her hand towards Lillie with her Bellossom jumping on the edge of the bed looking at the unconscious girl.

"Heal Pulse!"

The room was filled by green aroma and a small bell rung as the Bellossom danced. Ash and Zack eyes widen as they felt their strength returning. The group turned to Lillie and saw color returning to her except she didn't wake which the girl sigh in defeat. Zack looked at the girl but only looked away as if he is trying to hide. The girl turned towards the group and smiled as she looked at them.

"Hello everyone, my name's Nicole Montero, and that Bellossom is my Partner,"

"Bello-ssom!" the grass type smiled as it did a twirl sending aroma into the room.

Zack looked over to Lillie who seemed to be stabled as her body seemed to have color but she still looked very weak. He then turned back to the girl which she was looking at him directly with a frown.

"Why are you here?" She crossed her arms as she glared at him which the group turned to him as he sweat drop.

* * *

 **Beach**

The beach that was once isolated and untouched, now filled with craters as Salamence's body lied unconscious in the sand. The Cliff that overlooks the Beach now has a huge dent on its rocky side as Kabutops is buried into it with swirls in its eyes. On the sandy ground was the man, his clothings all tattered and slashed at as he held his stomach which was bleeding as drops of it dripped to the sand that absorbed it giving a red color. Kuroda stood in front of him a few yards away as well as his pokemon which were in front of him besides Pichu who was on his shoulder as they glared at the man.

"Hehe, not bad kid, I should've known that was why they called you the Shadow Aura Assassin," the man stood up slowly as he spitted out blood from his hood which splattered in the sand.

"..." Kuroda didn't say anything as he gripped his bloody karambit a bit tighter.

"Yeah yeah, I know, I guess I have no choice anyway now," the man shakingly took the vial from his pocket and tossed it over to Kuroda who caught it in his hand as he placed it in his pocket but still looked at the man like he was wanting answers.

"Kid, I would just like to say, that boy you hang out with, Zack, he is not who he seems to be, and also, do you really think you alone can prevent the prophecy from ever happening," The man grunted as he returned both of his pokemon and shakingly put the pokeballs away in his cloak.

"I don't think, my actions tell otherwise," Kuroda said glowering as he sheath his karambit but his pokemon were still on guard.

"Heh, you always been the optimistic one but you too also, can make mistakes as well, even the ones you don't even see," the man then puked out more blood as his legs wobbled.

"...what do you mean," Kuroda demanded.

The man only chuckled as he coughed up more blood.

"The Chosen One, the Aura Master, is slowly awakening, there will be darkness, and there will be two sides, light and dark, the Aura Master will decide the fate of which side will prevail," The man then slowly fell to one knee as his strength was being sapped.

"Tell me more," Kuroda said emotionlessly.

"Kid, you might want to hurry, the poison I injected into the girl will have its final effect by midnight, it is becoming night soon, just go," with that said Kuroda returned all his pokemon but Pichu as he turned and ran off towards the stairs that led up from the beach to the town.

The man sigh as he dragged himself to the cliffside where he laid his head on the rocky wall as he felt his life wavering.

"A boy with a pikachu...that possesses power beyond this world….will decide the fate...of..humanity...in the war...against...an evil...that is coming….Souls that re-incarnated….shall either...stop..or..help..the..chosen one…." The man slowly started to fade as another hooded figure walked up to the bleeding man. The hooded figure has a red uniform with a red hood covering his/her face as he/she smiled. The man looked up and saw the person as he weakly reached for his knife only to find out that it was flung out into sea during his little quarrel.

"Y-you…" the man muttered.

"Yep, it's me, and goodnight," the figure pulled out a glock-15 and shot the man in the head as the man went limp. With that done the figure walked back down the beach to a motorboat that said _Aether Paradise_ where five people in white uniforms were waiting. The figure jumped into the boat and gestured a departure. The driver nodded as he drove the boat from the shore and out into the sea. As they rode an employee spoke up.

"Was that really a good idea?" she asked the red-hooded figure who turned to the female.

"Maybe, but I know this is a good idea," the figure then pulled out his/her glock-15 again and shot all of the people in the boat. he/she then tossed all the bodies into the sea as he/she took the wheel and continued sailing back to a Floating Building in the sea that said _Aether Paradise Foundation._

* * *

 **Pokemon Center**

Ash and the others sat at some tables in the lobby as they were asked to exit the ER room. The girl who introduced herself as Nicole before, sat next to Alexa and Serena while across was Ash, Zack, and Tessa.

"So let me get this straight, you are an aura user?" Ash asked the girl as she sipped her tea.

"Yes, well I would say an Aura healer would be more precise," Nicole clarified.

The group continued to ask questions while the pokemon played with each other on the floor as they got to know one another. Zack on the other hand, became a bit distraught as he stood up getting looks from the group.

"Zack, you okay?" Tessa asked worriedly which Zack just nodded as he petted Tessa's head.

"Yeah, I just need some fresh air, I'll be right back," with that said Zack left the Pokemon Center while the group gave a confused look.

"Is he always like that?" Nicole asked.

"No clue," Ash said as the group continued talking.

* * *

 **Zack POV**

As I walked down the street of the town, my mind was on high alert as I became a little panic.

 _Shit, shit, I'm running out of time, the events are winding, I need to act fast before…._

I hesitated on my thought as I took out a picture from my jacket's pocket. The picture showed me as a four year old kid with a woman in a wheelchair with grey hair and a man with a red cap with greyish-black hair smiling in front of a house full of pokemon. I placed the photo back into my pocket as I continued down the streets as the sun started to set.

 _I will not fail you dad and mom, I will prevent it from happening, even if it includes my death_

* * *

 **Hotel Room (traitors)**

The traitors sat in the living room of the girls dorm as they discussed on somethings.

"Can't believe Misty left us, did she had a soft spot for those brats?!" Iris whined.

"She is the weakest of us don't forget," Dawn said.

"pfh, yeah, weak, great description, she now is with Brock and the others who still side with Ash," May said distastefully.

"Well, Ash is stronger now," Dawn pondered.

"oh, you're siding with him now?!" Max yelled at the bluenette.

"No!"

Calem is leaning against the wall as he listened to all of this, eventually he got annoyed by the arguments that he decided to intervene.

"Alright, that's enough, everyone outside!" He yelled over the shouting which shut everyone up.

"Why?" Barry asked.

Calem didn't say anything as he gestured everyone to follow him.

Some time passed as Calem led the group from the hotel and now they are in the forest in a clearing to some of the traitors confusion. Calem turned around and looked at the group and began talking while he had one hand behind his back.

"Okay, there is only one way to solve this, go to the left of me if you are sure of hating Ash, and on my right if you are unsure of your position."

Only May, Max, Iris, Tierno, And Barry went to the left while the rest went over to the right. Shauna though was unsure but Calem told her to go to the left.

As everyone is in position, Calem walked over to the left side as he looked at the right side.

"Calem, what is going on?" Trevor asked the Kalosian as Calem took out a master ball with the hand that was behind his back.

"Insurance," was all he said as the Master Ball opened.

The next minute or two is just screams and a bird cry as the peaceful night was disturbed by a black, red beam shooting through the forest scaring the Pokemon around there.

Nearby in the shadows, a pokemon fazed up into the surface from the shadow as it looked around its surrounding. The pokemon looked up in the sky and saw a massive black red vulture-like bird shaped as a Y in the air. The pokemon glared at the being as its features formed, showing a small black teddy bear like pokemon. Though its hat like fur on its head glowed green as the night was then sounded of Pokemon cries and explosions.

* * *

 **Pokemon Center**

The Pokemon Center is empty as everyone is out and going back to their hotels for the night. As Nurse Joy was about to lock up the Pokemon Center for the night, a teenager slammed through the door to her shock.

"Hey! We are closing!" Nurse Joy yelled at the teen who looked at her which she gasped in realization.

"Is she still alive?!" the teen cried as Nurse Joy nodded slowly as she pointed the direction that the teen should take.

The teenager ran through the corridor until he came across an ER room with a red sign which he barged through the door.

* * *

 **Kuroda POV**

I made it. I made it in time. I gasped as I check my LDD and there was an hour left, that's enough time. I looked at the bed at a sleeping Lillie. Her colors seemed to dull to my concern as I pull a chair over and also grabbed a syringe. I quickly took out the vial that the man gave me and opened the top as I placed the syringe in the vial and pumped it up with the antidote. I then took Lillie's arm gently as I injected the syringe into her arm. As I took out the syringe and placed it on the counter nearby, I looked at Lillie's condition….and sigh with relief as she started to cough and opened her eyes sleepily as she looked around and her eyes were placed on me.

"Kuroda.." she whispered as I held her hand.

"Lillie…." was all I can say as exhaustion started to take over as the two of us started to fall asleep.

 _I promise...I am not letting anyone that I care about die, screw the prophecies and the criminals, I will protect my friends and loved ones to my final breath….that is a promise I am keeping_

With that thought, I let my body take over as I fell asleep in a calm condition that I hadn't felt in a very long time as my hand was still in Lillie's hand.

* * *

 **Hotel**

As Zack entered the boy's dorm, he noticed Gary in the living room with a blanket as he seemed pissed off.

"Gary, what is going on?" Zack asked the brunette as Gary looked at him.

"Remember that Nicole chick," Gary started as Zack nodded as he walked into the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Well, she and Ash are going to share a room," with that said, Zack spitted out his water and looked at Gary with a shock look.

"Wait, in the same bed?!" Zack exclaimed.

"No, Nicole is taking my bed, apparently she has a job and she is to keep an eye on Ash, that also means sleeping near him, so she kicked me out, also is Kuroda back? If not I'll use his bed," Gary said.

Zack could only look at the TV in shock as he couldn't believe this.

"The events are already moving, time is running out," Zack muttered as he walked to his and Kuroda's room and closed the door.

"HEY! Can I sleep in there too?!" Gary cried from outside of the door earning no answer as he sigh as he collapsed on the couch.

* * *

 **Girl's Dorm(Tessa POV)**

I didn't know where am I. I looked around my surrounding and saw my dad in his office.

"Dad!" I cried out but it seems as he didn't notice me.

Then the scene changed to when me and my dad participated at my mother's funeral. That day was the worst as my father was heartbroken. Then suddenly the scene changed to the day when my father was remarrying. I looked around the church and saw myself when I was only 4 and saw Lillie and also….Gladion. I was about to say something when the scene changed again to the Aether Paradise Foundation habitat area. I looked around and saw me and Lillie younger running from several guards with Nebby in Lillie's bag. I then realized something as I noticed Nebby was no where near me and began to panic. Suddenly everything became black as I saw a girl with a straw hat and a fishing rod with a pikachu that had a flower on its right ear.

"Who are you?" I asked the girl.

The girl didn't say anything as she smiled and reached out towards my forehead as she touched it making my vision go white.

"AHHH!" I screamed as I shot up straight from bed.

I looked around and noticed that I was back in my bed, with Nebby sleeping on the pillow next to where my head was before I woke up. I looked down at the sheets thinking on what I saw. It was not scary but still, it was creepy either way...I better ask Zack, Ash, and Kuroda tomorrow on this. I sigh as I laid back on my pillow and picked up Nebby as I snuggled with him in my arms as I tried to sleep away the fear.

* * *

 **Well guys, good and bad cliffhangers, things getting out of hand and also a little bit of history bloopers of Zack, Tessa, and Kuroda. Also Nicole the OC has joined the group. Things are getting more rigid as Calem did something and the mythical pokemon has awaken, what does this mean…..**

 **Okay, well I'm unsure why you guys never actually check directions or if I didn't give too much details on the for the below poll and please answer this one correctly plz.**

 **Polls:**

 **ZackxOC**

 **Or**

 **ZackxSabrina**

 **Only answer by saying [ZackxOC] or [ZackxSabrina] that is all no other information.**

 **Okay that out of the way (deep breath). I read reviews and saw that many of you want option 3 of the OC girls to be a bad guy, I'll think on that and see if she can replace any of the custom OCs that I'm using for the story. Also, that comes with some other things on OC form which is 1 spot left. Also, I need OCs for the tournament battles, down below are several different OC forms plz specify which Form your filling if you are submitting one and plz follow the forms order and rules plz, don't go putting in some random detail that I don't need.**

* * *

 **Main OC Form:**

 **1\. name**

 **2\. eye color**

 **3\. skin color**

 **4\. hair style and color**

 **5\. clothing**

 **6\. blood type**

 **7\. (only use if you skip #6)personality**

 **8\. Pokemon team(see below for terms on this)**

 **9\. relationship(depends on author's note)**

* * *

 **Trainer OC Form:**

 **1\. Name**

 **2\. Appearance**

 **3\. Personality**

 **4\. Pokemon team (no legendaries)**

* * *

 **OC Form (antagonist - red hooded person)**

 **1\. Name**

 **2\. Pokemon team (six but 2 legendaries)**

 **3\. Appearance**

 **4\. gender**

* * *

 **Shock? Well antagonist is technically a mystery and due to the hood no one knows what he/she looks like or if the person voice is robotic/auto tune so I decided it's best if you guys could use your imagination and customize the antagonist because I have no clue what the name should be and what the person should be.**

 **Also, thanks for supporting me through this story, this is actually the most fun I had since Sun and Moon came out, getting hyped for Ultra Sun and Moon, it looks very intriguing.**

* * *

 **People to thank for their OC in the story:**

 **Espeon44) thanks for both OC Nicole and Alexa**

 **PokemonForever2000) Thanks for the OC Zack**

 **23StellaOrgana) Thanks for the OC Tessa**

* * *

 **People to thank for giving OC options for poll:**

 **LucarioMaster333**

 **Wolves 22**

 **49ers**

 **That is all, cya all in next chapter….**


	11. Chapter 11

" **This is no time for ease and comfort. It is time to dare and endure" - Winston Churchill**

* * *

It is early in the morning as Zack is out on the balcony stretching his arms. He looked up at the sky like it was going to disappear any moment. Though the train of thought was disrupted when he felt a presence behind him.

"Morning, i guess" Nicole walked up into the balcony as she leaned on the railing.

"How long," Nicole simply asked as Zack turned to her with confusion.

"Hm?"

"Don't try to play stupid, the two of us know that you and Kuroda aren't suppose to be in this time, yet, the two of you transported here and somehow manage to restart your aging process but kept your memories, so tell me, how long," Zack looked at her for a moment before he turned back looking up at the sky.

"I don't know, for one thing, we stayed in this timeline since we were 3, then of course, I lost track of how many times we altered the past….surprised we both didn't vanished yet," Zack closed his eyes as a breeze came by.

"You know, I never thought I'd ask, but, what is the purpose of your mission in this timeline, From what I can feel, it has to be something personal to you huh," Nicole added but Zack didn't say anything as his eyes were still closed.

"Well, am I right?" Nicole stood up straight as she looked at Zack who sighed.

"Let's just say, I came back in time so I can see my parents and keep them alive," Zack said with reluctance.

"And Kuroda?" Zack shrugged and shook his head at Nicole's question.

" that guy, I don't know, his motives for going back in time is to prevent something that he failed to do in the future, well…...we both failed but I lost the most….."

After that sentence the two stayed quiet for a while before Nicole spoke up.

"You know, That Ash actually looks pretty cute," She said bluntly as Zack turned to her with an eyebrow cocked.

"wait what?" Nicole waved her hand to Zack as to drop the subject.

"Forget it, I don't think you will understa…"

"do it," Nicole looked at Zack with a surprised look as Zack cut her sentence with an answer.

"You sure? I mean, this will also…"

"No it's fine, beside, remember when you said that me and Kuroda restarted our aging process when we got to this time," Nicole nodded.

"Well, it also affected our position in time as well, so no matter what happens, we won't vanish, because we embedded ourselves in this time," Zack then turned back to the inside as he slid open the door.

"we might want to keep this quiet, I rather not spoil time while it is still fragile at the moment," Zack's eyes flashed a low red-blue glow before turning back to normal as he walked back in leaving Nicole out on the balcony confused by what he said.

"time fragile…." she muttered as she looked up at the sky as the clouds passed by.

* * *

 **Tessa POV**

I woke up with a blue and purple cloud ball in my face. Yep, great way to start the morning I guess.

"Pew Pew!"

Nebby flew around the room happily as I groggily sat up from the bed and rubbed my eyes to get some of the gunk out of them before I stretched my arms and yawned as Nebby came over and nuzzled my cheek. I giggled as I grabbed Nebby and held him up near the ceiling.

"Morning Nebby, you slept well?" I asked the little pokemon which in response was him smiling and crying out his name as he flew from my hands into the air doing a twirl.

I giggled as I got out of bed and stretched my arms and legs as I opened the door that led from my room to the living room. The second I opened the door a strong and very aromatic smell hit my nose causing my mouth to water.

"Morning Tessa!" Serena called from the kitchen as she is cooking dinner.

Alexa only held up one hand as a hi as she is sitting at the couch watching TV with her espeon next to her sleeping as she petted the psychic cat pokemon.

"Morning Serena! Morning Alexa!" I exclaimed as I walked over to the dining table with Nebby next to me floating in the air looking around for something.

I smiled as I stood up and walked over to one of the cabinets and took out a bag of star candies which Nebby cried out happily as he flew around my head to my amusement. As I sat back down at the table while pouring out a bowl of Star Candies for Nebby, Serena walked over and placed down a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Thanks Serena!" I smiled as I begin to dig in immediately like Nebby who dug in his bowl of Star Candy.

As I finished up my breakfast, I stood up to bring the plate over to the sink. Just as I was near the sink, I felt my body tense up. I couldn't move, I was panicking as I was scared of what is going on. My vision went crazy as events and images flooded through my mind. The visions passed by me as it felt like I am in a subway train going faster than a jet. Though just I felt like screaming, a scene popped up in my mind.

It was...Zack and Kuroda….except that they looked a bit older and also their clothings looked a bit ancient. I looked down at my myself and saw I had a cloak on with a skirt and also some kind of uniform shirt. I looked back up and saw that they placed hoods over their head covering their faces. Suddenly a sound of a door banging caught my attention as I looked over to the noise, only for me to find myself pulled to Zack face to face as I saw a portal opening behind him with Kuroda holding a pokeball in his hand. I looked back up at Zack who only nodded as the next thing I knew was being thrown into the portal with Kuroda and Zack turning their backs from the portal looking at something.

CLANG CRASH

The plate broke into pieces on the floor as I fell back on my bottom as I held my head in pain, except there was no pain except fear. I felt a hand grabbing on me as I turned around. Serena's face was worried while Alexa was looking at me with a concerned look and behind her was….Kuroda and Lillie. Lillie was on Kuroda's back as it seems as she is getting a piggy back ride from him. The three girls looked at me with concern but as I looked at Kuroda, his face looked like he was surprised.

"Tessa, you okay?" Serena asked soothingly as she held me on the shoulders which I only could nod hesitantly.

I looked over to Kuroda as he was whispering something to Lillie as she nodded. I then saw him gently place her down on the couch as he nodded to Lillie before walking over to me to my confusion.

"Tessa, can you walk?" He asked as he held out a hand which I took as he helped me stand up.

"Yeah, but where are we going?" I asked him as he gestured me to the door ignoring the girls confused look towards him.

"There is something that I am pretty sure you need to know about your past…" he said as I walked out the door with him closing it and gestured me to follow him as we head toward the boys dorm.

"My past?" I asked confused but then remembered that one scene before I came back to consciousness.

"Zack and I will explain all of it, though I want you to not tell anyone, if they find out, your life will be the one in danger," I looked at him with a scared look as his eyes flickered with his aura activating instinctively as he gave me a serious look.

The two of us continued down the hallway, then to the elevator, then from the lobby of the hotel to outside to an empty garden where I saw Zack waiting for us as he played with a pokeball. Zack looked over to us and his eyes also started to flicker as well as I looked at the two boys in confusion.

"Um, why are we here?" I asked the two boys as their eyes were glowing now to my nervousness.

"Tessa, it is time to show you the real past, your true memories," Kuroda nodded towards me as I looked at Zack as he placed a hand on my forehead making me lose my consciousness as I felt like being pulled away from reality.

I woke up with a start as I looked around my surrounding. I see trees and a river…..this is Kanto. I sat up and looked at the water and noticed my appearance. I had long blonde hair, clothing that was like a rancher as I had a yellow type of vest clothing with a black long sleeve shirt with blue jeans and purple boots. As I looked down at the water closely, I saw I had brown eyes instead of my blue-grey eyes.

"Hey Yellow, where are you!" a voice called out which I turned to see a boy who is taller than me and had a red-white short-sleeve jacket, a red-white hat,blue jeans, and had black messy hair.

"Over here!" I mentally was shock as I seem to speak as if I was pre-recorded and that the words weren't my words.

"Hey Yellow, we are about to go, so come on," The boy held his hand out to me as I felt my mouth curled into a smile as I grabbed his hand.

"Okay Red!" I said smiling.

* * *

 **Zack POV**

I looked down at Tessa as she lied in her bed with Nebby sleeping next to her soundly. I looked up at Kuroda who stood out in the balcony with his pichu on his shoulder as he scratched her ear as she cooed. I walked over to him as I turned back to Tessa momentarily just to sigh as I stood by him.

"You worried about her?" Kuroda asked with looking as his pichu jumped off his shoulder and scampered over to Tessa's bed before I looked back to him.

"Sort of, except I am still a bit shock about our past selves. Never knew that we are reincarnations of what we were before," I said.

Kuroda only looked at the sky as he turned to me with his eyes becoming serious.

"Yeah, from the past, we may be known as Red, Yellow, Blue, and Green, though I am sure Ash and Serena don't know who they were before either," he said and as soon as I got that, I turned to him immediately.

"Wait...Ash and Serena were in our past?" I asked him with curiosity as he sigh.

"Geez, you act just like your past self even after all these years," he retorted as he shook his head to my annoyance.

"Same back at you I guess, anyway, back to the Ash and Serena past self subject," I said with a serious tone only for a noise in the back of us going off yelling about pokemon attacks.

Me and Kuroda turned only to see Pichu and Nebby watching the TV where Ash was on screen with Greninja dominating a trainer who had a Sceptile as that trainer was struggling. I turned back to Kuroda who seemed to have no interest in that battle as he looked back at the sky.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you who were Ash and Serena in the past…..and Calem.." when he said Camel's name, my eyes widen as I needed to know this information.

* * *

 **Tessa POV**

I followed Red as I was unsure where we are going until I saw two other people. One was a girl that had a white hat along with a blue tanktop and a red skirt with light blue knee length socks and red shoes along with flowing brown hair and brown eyes. The other guy looked similar to Gary except he wore a black long sleeve jacket that is button up and also brown jeans. The girl waved over to us while the other guy just huffed as he seemed impatient.

"Red! Yellow! Hurry, we have to go!" the girl called out to us smiling as Red waved back as I looked up at him.

"Got it Green, Hey Blue, you good?" Red called out to the orange spiky hair kid who just waved a hand up before placing it back into his pocket.

"Just get over here so we can finish this once and for all Red," Blue said with an unamused face as he took out a pokeball that looked a bit bulky.

As we reached them, several other people appeared and as I looked around, I noticed two people who seemed to stand out from the group, one that looked a little similar to Ash and Serena but are very different at the same time.

"X and Y, tell us how to defeat Yveltal before things get out of hand," Blue said with a frown to the two.

* * *

 **Kuroda POV**

"That is who they are," I said to Zack who only looked at me like a kid who saw a pokemon for the first time.

"No way….they were actually X and Y?!" he yelled but I quickly shut him up with my hand as this was supposed to be confidential.

"Yes...except...they seemed to reincarnated with no memories of their past like Tessa and Alexa, also...Nicole has the same aura as Tessa...makes me wonder…" I said that last part a bit more low I think because Zack took my hand off his mouth and asked me the question I was expecting.

"Wonder what?" I turned to the skies as my mind seemed to ease since the clouds look like Lillie's face...gentle, kind, smooth….

"Kuroda?" I shook my head as I turned to him.

"Sorry, I meant to say that your moth…" but Zack's aura quickly made me change my mind as I felt hostility.

"I mean Nicole...her aura is like Tessa, the emotions, aura capabilities, and also the power, all the same….I wonder if Tessa is actually a reincarnation of…" my voice was cut off as I heard a scream.

I turned around with Zack and saw Tessa struggling as we saw stuff around her levitating.

"Calm her down!" I yelled as the two of us ran over and tried to subdue her screaming and flailing to no avail.

We been struggling for so long that the door opened with Alexa, Nicole, and Serena who was carrying Lillie on her back.

"What is going on?!" Alexa cried out over the screaming as Zack was pushed by an unknown force to the wall as he yelped out in pain.

"We are trying to calm Tessa down..ACK!" I yelled only for my throat's oxygen to be cut off as I felt my trachea being crushed slowly.

I forcefully look down at Tessa to see her eyes glowing pink as she looked at me with no emotions. I grimaced as Alexa and Serena who placed Lillie down to the ground softly run over to Tessa and tried to budge her only for them to get push away by that same force.

"Why you lied…" Tessa's voice sounded like an echo as I looked at her with a straight face only for grimacing as my throat was being crushed again by a little.

"I-it was f-for your own g-good" I winced as she seemed to be a bit pissed off at my answer.

"You hid this from me...my own past! And you lied to me on who my father was! I bet you lied to Zack too!" Tessa yelled as I was fung to the wall which didn't help my lungs one bit.

"T-tessa! Calm down! I-I can explain!" I gasped

Suddenly, airflow came back to normal as I gasped for air and looked up to see Tessa's eyes full of hatred but no longer glowing of aura as she held out a hand to the door.

"Leave, you are like those people…" She ordered as her eyes became teary.

"Tessa…" I looked at her pleadingly which was a first for me only for her eyes to glow again as I was tossed to the door with the girls and Zack looking at us in shock.

"Don't even say my name! You don't even deserve to call me Tessa! You lied, I bet you did somethings that you are keeping from us! You hid the true you under that hood of your's GET OUT!" Tessa screamed as everything in her room fell to the floor and crashed or hit the wall as the other ducked and covered to prevent getting hit.

I looked at the group only to see a discomfort from Serena and Nicole while Alexa looked at me with suspicion and while Lillie and Zack looked at me with pleading as to say they will try to calm her but I knew how things will go if I don't leave.

"Fine….I'll leave...and never come back," I said as I placed my hood over my head as it covered my eyes.

"Good, and never come back you Hypocrite!" Tessa yelled which I cringed at her words.

Never had Tessa been this serious and mad at me. Though then again….nah, forget it. I took a deep breath as I began to leave and felt small paws wrapped around my legs as I looked down seeing Pichu with worried eyes.

"Go to Lillie…keep her safe in my absence," I muttered as I used my aura to move Pichu off me and floated her to Lillie who looked at me with concern.

"You leaving?" Tessa's eyes glowed dangerously violet pink as I sigh with a nod.

"Yes," and with that I left without looking back.

* * *

 **Stadium**

Ash just finished up his match as it was sort of easy but at the same time difficult due to the tactics the trainer that he went against had. As Ash walked down the path with Pikachu on his shoulder sightseeing he saw Calem looking at him a few meters away as if he was waiting for him.

"Well, well, if it isn't the failure," Calem mocked as Ash only frowned with Pikachu's cheeks sparking.

"At least I ain't a cocky bastard," Ash retorted.

"Oh yeah, then let's prove this right now in this battle," Calem sneered as he held out a masterball at Ash who only shrugged as he walked past Calem.

"I don't have time to mess around with someone who only can talk and do nothing," Ash said as he and Pikachu walked on and were about to leave Calem but was stopped by a huge vulture-like pokemon who towered above the two.

"SCREEEE!" it cried as Ash's eyes widen due to realization of what pokemon it was.

"What the hell, Yveltal?!" Ash yelped as he turned to Calem who smirked as the legendary death pokemon flew next to him.

"So how about it, you think I am all talk now?" Calem chuckled as Ash clenched his fist.

"Oh now you're asking for this," Ash muttered as he took out a timer ball from his belt which made Pikachu's eyes widen.

"Pika-pi.." Pikachu whispered as he got off Ash's shoulder and looked at him with concern.

"It's good pikachu, it will understand," Ash then threw the timer ball into the air.

"..." Calem's eyes squinted a little from annoyance as the pokemon that came out was a Celebi who hovered around the air in happiness as it got to see some action.

"Celebree!" the time traveling pokemon cried as it got in front of Ash while giving him a thumbs up with its three finger hand.

"Let's finish this once and for all," Ash said as his eyes glowed blue.

"Fine, Oblivion Wing," Calem calmly said as the Legendary launched the devastating beam of destruction and death at Celebi who looked at Ash with smile as it surrounded itself with a barrier and flew at the attack while also ramming into the vulture pokemon causing it to cry in pain.

Though as Yveltal recovered from the attack, Celebi floated back to Ash and Ash noticed Celebi's leg was slowly turning to stone but one look between him and celebi made Ash smile a little as Celebi closed its eyes and softly landed onto the ground as the petrification slowly covered its body.

"Man, your an idiot, my pokemon is the killer of all pokemon and humans! You think some small bug legendary can beat a Killer Pokemon!?" Calem laughed hard as Ash only stood there with a smile with Pikachu looking at Celebi's stone body in horror.

Ash stood there for a moment before he made his next move as a light beam shot down onto Celebi.

"Dazzling Gleam!" Ash commanded.

The beam of light cracked the stone statue and the stone broke into pieces revealing Celebi who was unharmed from the attack to Calem and Yveltal's shock. Celebi then formed an orb of pure light which flashed Yveltal as it cried out in pain as it felt its body burning without any fire causing it.

"W-what?!" Calem stuttered as the green legendary pokemon smirked devilishly as it was starting to have fun while the death pokemon glared at the time-traveling pokemon with hatred.

"Calem, your death pokemon is going to become part of the life cycle at this moment, besides, this battle is far from being over!" Ash smirked as his eyes glowed a brighter blue which caused Calem to look at Ash with nervousness but he gathered his courage as he stared Ash down.

"Then let's start with you pokemon's demise!" Calem snarled as he command Yveltal to attack.

"Use Dragon Rush!"

Yveltal's body engulf in blue and purple energy as it dived towards Celebi who only smiled as it awaited Ash's orders.

"Giga Impact!" Ash held out his hand as Celebi engulfed itself in pink and silver energy as it flew upward to Yveltal's dragon rush as the two collided with an explosion of energy burst from the two moves.

* * *

 **Outside the Hotel**

Kuroda walked out of the hotel with his backpack on his shoulder as he walked over to the docks that were a bit away from the hotel. He turned back to the hotel for a moment as he caught a glimpse of a calmer aura from a room as he turned back to the docks.

"Dialga, I need a lift," Kuroda called out to the sea as a time portal opened which the Legendary of Time came out and floated in front of Kuroda with a look of pity.

" _I suppose you are not needed anymore and that the girl found out about her past"_ The Legendary spoke telepathically to the hooded teen as he adjusted his bag and nodded slowly.

"I think it is best that she finds out her true intentions, though I am planning on returning back here to settle down maybe," Kuroda said that as he thought of a certain girl.

" _Kuroda, you should know by now that with you going through time, you can't settle down with a person unless you officially accept them as your Time partner, that is your role as a Balance Aura Guardian or an aura assassin case, their spouse,"_ Dialga reminded the teen as he nodded.

"I know….though just bring me back to my time where I am still in seclus…"

"WAIT!" a voice called out as Kuroda and Dialga turned to see Lillie limping over with Pichu on her shoulder calling out to her trainer.

"Lillie?" Kuroda muttered as Dialga had a look of interest.

" _Ah, so that is the young girl that you grown to like, hm?"_ The Legendary spoke but Kuroda ignored him as he ran over to Lillie and caught her in a hug as she was about to fall over from exhaustion.

"What are you doing here?" Kuroda asked the blonde.

"Idiot, you were going to leave me after everything you did!" Lillie said with a bit of anger as she looked at him with tears.

"...But I lied to Tessa and the others including you…" Kuroda only manage to say before he was stopped by another tight hug.

"I don't care, you did it for a good reason...besides, I….care for you...more than you think," Lillie's muffled voice was heard as Kuroda sigh as he held Lillie out in front of him with Pichu looking at the two from the side.

"You sure you want to stick with me…." Kuroda asked warily only to have a firm nod from Lillie as she grabbed his hand.

"I am going to stay with you….even if I have to stay the same age in time," Lillie said as Kuroda's hood came off revealing his eyes being wide as he couldn't believe what she said.

The Legendary looked down at the teen wanting to see how he answered even though he knew what the answer is going to be.

"I guess that there is no stopping you...fine you can come along, besides, it will be a bit more relaxing with you anyway," Kuroda smiled softly as he gripped Lillie's hand gently as he guided her to Dialga who was waiting with Pichu on his back.

" _Well, it seems as you picked the answer differently than how I saw it happen in the future, I guess that is why I was interested in picking you as my subordinate,"_ the Legendary said as his eyes glowed which caused both of the teens to float onto the Legendary's back as Dialga opened a time portal.

" _Hang on you, next destination, into the future,"_ With that said, Dialga plunged into the portal with pichu hugging Lillie while Kuroda is behind the two to keep them on from flying off.

* * *

 **Hotel**

The girls calmed Tessa down while Zack was looking out at the sea where he saw Kuroda and Lillie ride Dialga into a time portal not long ago as he sigh before turning back to Tessa.

"You okay now?" Zack ask the young trainer as she looked up at him and gave a sad smile.

"Mhm," she simply said as she look down at her lap where Nebby was snuggling her to calm her down along with Serena and Alexa as the two girls soothe the young girl which Zack chose that moment to go to the balcony.

Nicole looked at the three girls before sighing as she walked over to the balcony and joined Zack there.

"Mind telling what happened in there before Tessa went wild?" Nicole asked but Zack chose to ignore as he look out to the town.

"Okay then, what is your relationship with Tessa?" this cause Zack to stiffen a little but he relaxed as he turned to Nicole.

"Use to date her in our past lives long ago but when we…"

"Reincarnate," Zack looked up to Nicole as he was shocked by her answer but she shrugged it of as she gestured him to continue.

"Right, as time goes by I guess the chain loosen...from what I remembered of my past self overall, I was known as Red and she was Yellow….that time, we were the same age except she was one or two years younger, after that, I don't remember much except that we got reincarnated several times as time gone by, now, she is very young compared to me, so in this case, she is a little sister to me," Zack spoke as he leaned on the railing of the balcony looking down at the town while Nicole could only look at him with awe.

"So I suppose that you guys kept your memories each time you reincarnate?" Nicole asked but Zack shook his head.

"No, there is more to this situation than y…"

BOOM

Zack and Nicole looked at the town area and saw a Huge vulture like bird being smashed to the beach sand as they saw a small green/pink light flashing each time it collided with the large bird as it cried out in pain.

"We need to check that out, now," Zack said sternly only to hear the door closed behind him.

He turned around and saw that Nicole was gone while Serena, Alexa, and Tessa are soundly asleep on the couch with Serena and Alexa sleeping next to each other with Alexa's head on Serena's shoulder while Tessa was resting her head on Serena's lap.

"Where the…" Zack's thought trailed off as he looked at Tessa before giving a small smile as he grabbed a nearby blanket and placed it gently over her before getting up and walked to another couch as he laid down on it.

"Guess Nicole can do it, besides,' he took out the same picture and gently rub the picture of the woman in the wheelchair before looking at the ceiling as fatigue is starting to overcome him, 'she can handle herself anyway," with that, he fell asleep with the photo in his hand.

* * *

 **Beach**

Yveltal struggle to stand as it was being battered by Celebi constantly without Mercy as Calem got very angry. Ash on the other hand felt something he never felt before as he kept on sending attack after attack on the Destruction Pokemon. Though the vulture like creature wouldn't stay down as it kept on trying to get up. Celebi was getting tired and Ash knew this but he knew that if he stopped attacking, Yveltal will hurt more than just Celebi and himself. Just as Ash was about to recall Celebi, Calem took the chance.

"Use Oblivion Wing!" He called out.

Just like that, Yveltal swatted Celebi away with a wing and as Celebi was about to hit the ground, Ash dived and caught Celebi before it hit the ground as Yveltal charged up its attack with Calem smiling evilly.

"Launch"

Ash waited for the incoming attack like his previous encounter with the destruction pokemon. Though he opened his eyes as he didn't feel anything. Ash got up and looked at Calem's direction only to see Yveltal on the ground knocked out with Calem unconscious next to the bird pokemon.

"What the…" Ash could only awe at the situation as Celebi recovered and saw the image with wide eyes along with Pikachu who scampered onto Ash's shoulder to get a good look.

Suddenly a wierd looking bird-like creature appeared infront of Ash in a blink of an eye to his shock as the three stumbled back.

"Aaah!" Ash cried out as he fell on his bottom with Celebi and Pikachu in front of him ready to fight.

The creature only looked at the grimacing boy and his pokemon for a good while before it looked up at the sky for second and crying out.

"TAAAPPPPOOOOOOO!" it screeched and like that, it was gone with Pikachu and Celebi wondering where it go due to how fast it flew.

Ash slowly got up grunting as he scratched his bottom from the pain but felt a clink as he heard metal touch metal while also feeling his right hand feeling a tiny bit heavier. He brought up his hand and looked down on it seeing a white bracelet with a pocket the shape of a diamond.

"What...is this?" Ash muttered as he was trying to process everything that happened.

"ASH!" a voice called out as he turned his head up to the cliffside where he saw Nicole looking down at him with a worried look as he waved back in response.

"I'm good, I will be there!" Ash called out as he turned to Celebi thanking it as the little pokemon twirled in the air before returning to its pokeball and with Pikachu on his shoulder, Ash ran over to the stairs to Nicole leaving a knocked out legendary and a knocked out human behind.

* * *

 **Well, here is the chapter, also I decided to make changes to my plans as I made a mistake in the antagonist OC form as I got a plan for it so scratch that, also here are the poll results:**

 **Zack Ship - ZackxOC**

* * *

 **Now here are the forms, since no one wants to put in their OC I will do just battler OC's for the battling scenes. Though there was one more OC I have accepted but want it to only follow the OC form, guys when the writer ask for OC's to be submitted in a form they make, do that and not add things that they don't want to know or isn't in the form, thank you and here is the Battler OC form for the battle scenes:**

 **Battling OC forms:**

 **1\. Name**

 **2\. Appearance**

 **3\. Personality(kind, mean, stubborn, etc. or use bloodtypes will be better though optional)**

 **4\. Pokemon team( 3-6 pokemon no legendaries)**


	12. Chapter 12

" **In the end, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends." - Martin Luther King Jr.**

* * *

The tournament gone by as Ash, Zach, Tessa, and Alexa won each round they got assigned to as their time gone in by. Apparently the traitors got eliminated to their disapproval as they got a bit pissed off by their loss while Ash won all of his. Though Calem, who is still mad over what happened before knocked out all of his opponents mercilessly with Yveltal as he didn't care whether the pokemon was dead or alive as he cared about winning. Due to how the rules went, he was supposed to be disqualified but the sight of the destruction pokemon made the officials and Admins think twice, even the champions and gym leaders of the other regions stepped down as they worried about their pokemon. Kuroda and Lillie were disqualified from the entire tournament as they were absent and missing from action. Though as this all went on, something sinister is going on at Aether Foundation.

* * *

 **Aether Foundation**

Gladion stormed through the corridors as he was very pissed off as employees got out of his way knowing how he will act if anyone actually stops him. As he neared the big door of a large wite house that was in the center of the entire foundation, two guards saw him approached and immediately scampered away not wanting to mess with the angry rogue kid. Gladion kicked opened the double door with such force that the wall that the door hit actually cracked as he yelled.

"MOTHER!" He yelled angrily as a woman with straight blonde hair reaching her waist and a hair piece covering an eye wearing a white dress walked down a staircase slowly as her green eyes that matched Gladion and Lillie stared coldly at Gladion who only gave a cold stare back as his hand was on a pokeball.

"My my Gladion, did you have to break the house just to call for me?" the woman coldly said as Gladion's eyes flared with anger as he held out a finger pointing towards her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO LILLIE?!" He yelled out angrily as he sent out whatever was in the content of the pokeball.

The Woman looked at the pokemon with a raised eyebrow. The pokemon looked like a chimera except the tail had a fin and the front legs were talon like claws and the back legs had fur and paws but still had claws to it while the head was covered with a weird looking helmet as an axe like mane stuck out from the top of the helmet. The eyes of the creature looked up at the woman with hatred as its eyes were a ghostly dull green of hatred.

"Ruurrr" the creature growled as it saw its creator and also tormentor.

"So, how is that failed specimen Gladion? Had any luck with it, you're clothing tells me you have made such bad progress," the woman said coldly as she glared at the creature who growled back but Gladion command it to stand down as he looked up at the woman.

"Don't try to change the subject on me, where is Lillie," he snarled only to receive a shrug from the woman.

"Don't know, don't care," the woman said as she returned back upstairs only for Gladion to yell at her.

"You don't care because you despised her huh, even me and dad!" with that last part, the woman whipped around and glared at Gladion who soon realized he made a mistake in saying that.

"How dare you talk like that to your father! If it hadn't been for that failure of a specimen, maybe he wouldn't have died! Then there is Lillie, she and your other sister took my Cosmog from me!" The Woman screamed as Gladion backed up a little with the chimera beast backing up as well as it grunted through its helmet.

"Lusamine, calm down," a voice calmly said as Gladion turned around with his creature seeing a red cloaked person walking up through the doors as Lusamine looked at the man with a cold look.

"What do you want now, don't you see I am busy here," Lusamine hissed as she pointed out to Gladion who only placed his hands in his ripped jean pockets as he waited to see how this was going to go.

"Sorry for interrupting but this seems to be a very unethical and waste of time of an argument, just get the boy out of here," The red cloaked person held up a hand as the two employees came up behind Gladion but were slashed at as the two employees fell to the floor motionless as the chimera beast snarled at the corpse while Gladion looked at the man with hatred.

"Don't make me go anyway, if you want me to leave, just ask," with that Gladion walked out of the broken door with the creature following him.

The figure looked at Gladion for a moment before turning his attention to a pissed off Lusamine. The figure cleared his/her throat as he/she began to speak.

"Anyway, with that little...annoyance out of the way, I got good news," the figure said as Lusamine's angry face turned to an evil smile as she became interested in this.

"Go on," she said as she leaned over the railing smiling at the person who began to speak.

"We have found a solution,"

* * *

 **Ula'ula Island(Stadium)**

"And the winner of this match goes to Ash Ketchum!" the Red called out as the crowd cheered him on as Greninja reverted back to his original form before the two shook hands with their opponent and left the stadium to the pokemon center where the rest of the group was.

"Awesome battle as Always Ash," Serena smiled to the Raven Haired Teen as she held hands with Alexa.

Ash nodded with a smile as he walked over to the counter to get his pokemon healed up before meeting up with the group. Once finished healing, Ash took his pokeballs back and headed over to the table where his gang hanged out. Alexa and Serena were snuggling with one another while Zack was holding a pokeball looking at it intensely in thought. Tessa was looking at Pearl gloomily as she held out a catnip stick which Pearl playfully swatted at. Nicole looked over at Ash with a smile as he walked over and sat down next to her and Tessa.

"Great battle Ash, you seem to get the hang of this," Nicole said but Ash shook his head slowly as he looked at her.

"No, the real challenge is yet to come, I need to get ready for it, can't let any mistakes happen this time," Ash said as Nicole only nodded in understanding while she smiled.

Ash turned to Serena and Alexa as the two seemed to giggled as the two cuddled before Zack cut in on the moment.

"Hey you two, you can make out later, just not now," Zack said sternly as the two girls quickly untangled and looked away from one another with red blushes on their face though Ash looked at them with a weird face.

"When did you two got a cold?" the silence was so real that even Tessa looked up at Ash with a raised eyebrow.

"Ppffhhh," Zack held his laugh as he couldn't keep a straight face.

"Hehehe," Serena and Alexa started to giggled as they caught onto the mood.

Tessa and Nicole only smiled as the rest laughed at Ash's Density which apparently still hadn't changed since then. Ash stared at everyone confused as he was lost.

"Uh...did I say something funny?" Ash looked at the group as they continued to laugh.

Not far away was Calem alone. He left the traitors after they lost as he saw that they were going to hold him back as he already took care most of them while leaving the rest. He walked out of the Pokemon Center with a pissed off look when a portal opened in front of him freaking him out. Out of the Portal was a hooded figure with a uniform of...the PokeNazis. Calem stumbled back as he took out his pokeball only for him to feel a short but massive amount of pain before he collapsed to the ground. The figure tossed the used taser gun to the side as he picked up Calem's body and walked back into the portal, making it seem as the kidnapping never happened minus the taser gun that laid on the ground as the Portal disappeared.

On the top of the Pokemon Center, a grey hooded person looked at the scene with a white cloaked figure walking up behind as the grey one turned to the white person and nodded as the grey figure held out a hand and opened a portal as the two ran into it with the portal disappearing as clouds started to cover the sun with raindrops starting to fall.

* * *

 **Nicole POV**

We all manage to calm down as we finished laughing at Ash's density of love and romance emotions. I had to admit, the guy is cute and from his aura, he is a very kind and energetic person but also his aura showed something special. Sure, I was sent to watch him but in honesty, I wanted to see him myself in all honesty. As I thought on this, I smiled as I shook my head in disbelief slowly as the time when I called him cute to Zack and actually started to fall for him a bit as I got to know him a bit more over the short time we spent on the island for the Alolan Champion Tournament event. Though, Zack, that guy always gets me confused with his choice of wording...well, technically he and Tessa is the most confusing subject.

 _Reincarnation….so then who am I a reincarnation of?_

A hand was placed on my shoulder as I jumped a little as I turned my head only to see Ash's concerned expression as my body felt a bit tingling as I tried my best to keep my emotions in check.

"You okay Nicole?" Ash asked as the rest are already up and ready to head back to the hotel in the rain.

I nodded as fast as I can so he can let go of me which thankfully he did as he smiled and gestured me to hurry up to the group as they started to run in the rain except for both Tessa and Zack who used their auras as a rain shield. I giggled a little as I watched the other three running frantically while the other two casually walked in the rain before I ran along into the rain running after the group as I felt the water drops on my head while smiling quietly.

 **Tessa POV**

As Zack and I walked quietly in the rain, Nicole passed us running as I saw a glimpse of a smile on her face before she was way ahead with Ash, Serena, and Alexa. Zack and I didn't say anything for a while as we were still a bit tensed up from...that. After what seems like eternity, Zack spoke up.

"So...you still think that was the smartest thing to do?" he asked me as I looked at him for a second before looking down as my aura shield flickered a little losing the effect only for Zack to expand his aura shield up a little more to cover me.

"S-sorry…" was all that came from my mouth as I still can't believe what I did.

"Don't be, anyone would've acted that way if their past was kept boxed up for such a long time," Zack simply said as we reached the hotel last while the others were probably already on the stairs racing up to their room. Though that was when my mind clicked.

"Wait...where's Gary?" I said with urgent as Zack's eyes widen too as well as he looked around.

"That's weird he was with us during the entire tournament and hotel…" Zack trailed off at that point which I looked up at him for a moment of confusion.

"Well?" I asked only for him to grit his teeth as his eyes flashed red-blue as the aura shield evaporated and the rain poured down on us besides the fact we are close to the door of the hotel.

"Damn it...time is changing...who is responsible…" Zack snarled as my eyes widen of shock as I can't believe this too.

"Wait, if Gary was removed from time, then how come we remembered on not the ot.."

"That is because we transferred to this time, we aren't originated in this time period, so the laws doesn't apply to us...well certain laws do," Zack said as I snorted before looking away ignoring the rain pouring down on my shirt and skirt making them wet.

The two of us decided to just go into the hotel to get out of the rain as we entered, I felt a warm jacket on me as I looked up seeing Zack took off his Z jacket and placed it over my shoulders.

"You sure?" I asked him as he nodded before sneezing.

"Y-yeah, it's good, besides, that is what sibling are to do right?" Zack asked me as that made me remembered what happened before.

"Yeah…." I said with uncertainty as I remembered back to when I used to….

I looked up at Zack as he wringed his shirt to squeeze out any water still soaked in his shirt. My face became a little red from looking at him for a little which I shook my head from the feeling.

 _What the heck….that was centuries ago..._

I looked around and noticed we were alone in the lobby with the exception of the receptionist at the desk which didn't help my mood at all, what the actual Arceus is going on.

"Hey Tessa, you okay?" I turned quickly to Zack and nodded vigorously on instinct as he gave me a weird look.

"Um..okay, anyway, I got to go, Ash and I had something to talk about and he is probably waiting, so see you later," with that Zack ran off to the stairs and disappeared up the steps as I am now all alone near the door where outside was still raining down hard. I looked down at the ground as the image of my previous self came up along with my father and all the rest of the times that I was with Zack and Kuroda...and….

"AAHH!" I screamed mentally as my aura flared up as I held my head in agony as I collapse to my knees.

 _What the heck is going on with me!...what have I...done….._

At the last part, Pearl and Claire came out of their pokeball with looks of concern as they surrounded me with worried looks.

"Gren.."

"Sylve…"

My two pokemon cried out softly as I looked at them for a moment before bursting into tears.

"Oh god Claire, Pearl, I don't know what to believe or do now," I cried as the storm continued outside with thunder being heard far away. Was my action towards Zack and Kuroda even ethical...after all they did to protect me, is that how I repaid them…

* * *

 **Zack POV**

I opened the door to our room as I was very tired. Holding up an aura umbrella is very tiring, heck, more tiring than using an aura shield in combat ironically. As I entered in, I noticed that there were clothes on the couch that looked like….GARY?! I ran to my room and barged in to look around but he wasn't there, then I barged into Ash and Gary's room, the kitchen, restroom, all which ended in empty hand. I walked back to the living room and collapsed on the couch as I held up Gary's jacket.

"What happened back in time…" I muttered as I tossed the clothing to the other couch as I grabbed the remote and turned on the Tv. The channel was on the Poke News but it seems as it wasn't interesting at all.

I tossed the remote aside as I laid there for a moment.

" _Weird, Ash told me to be here and yet he isn't anywhere….probably took a detour on the way here maybe."_

My eyes grew heavy as I thought on where is Ash since he wasn't here, though the next thing I knew, I was asleep and my memories took over.

 _I woke up to see the world on fire. I looked around frantically as I looked around for anyone._

" _Tessa! Ash! Alexa! Anyone!?" I cried out only to hear the flames burning._

 _I got up from the rubbled ground and began to walk. Everywhere there were buildings burning and as I looked in one of the buildings which was a store, I nearly threw up. There lying on the ground was two feets sticking out of a huge piece of stone which covered the rest while nearby was a pokemon turned to stone and a person that was ripped open in half with blood fresh bleeding on the ground. I backed up from the scene as I turned around to see several people with their backs turned from me but I knew them well._

" _Dad! Mom!" I yelled as I ran over to them only for them to turn towards me with shocked and worried faces._

" _Zack, Run!" My Dad yelled as a Pikachu flew to his feet with a piece of metal stuck in its stomach with blood coming out of the wound while a Bellossom was near my mother with its body burning as its leaves were turning black._

 _I ignored my parents yells as I ran towards them but felt a hand grab my arm and the next thing I knew my arms were bound by a set of arms from behind._

" _Let me go!" I yelled frantically as I struggled to escape the person's grip as they were struggling with me._

" _Zack! We need to get out of here, it is too dangerous!" I turned around to see Kuroda with a very serious look as Tessa was behind him with a scared facial expression at the scene around her._

" _I don't care, I need to help my parents!" I screamed as I turned back to see a huge Vulture bird flying above them with its chest forming a black and red energy ball._

" _MOM! DAD!" I screamed._

 _They turned to me and were about to say something but were cut off as they were engulfed by the energy red-black beam. I screamed as my memory faded into blackness._

"MOM! DAD!" I screamed out as I woke up sitting up as my heart seemed to beat with the speed of a Ninjask.

I looked around my surrounding seeing that I was in the hotel and the TV was still playing the news. I looked down at my legs as I remembered that day. The day where I pushed everyone away, the day where I...acted like Tessa except in a worse way. I clenched my fist as I slammed it onto the table nearby and due to my aura unconsciously activating, the table broke into two due to the force. At that moment, I heard the door open as I looked up to see Ash with a pokeball in his hand looking at me with a confused look.

"Um, did I interrupted something?" He asked as he closed the door behind him.

I shook my head as I tried to hide what just happened minus the broken table. I then noticed that the pokeball that he was holding looked brand new like it was just used to catch a pokemon.

"Hey, Ash, what is in that pokeball?" I asked as I stood up from the couch.

Ash looked down at the pokeball before looking at me with a smile.

"This is an old friend of mine from Sinnoh that is originated in Unova, here, let me introduce him!" Ash exclaimed as he sent out a...child?

"Um..Ash, how did you manage to catch a kid in a pokeball?" I asked as the kid snickered with Ash sweatdropped with a smile.

"Um, can you please change back to normal?" When Ash finished his question, the kid jumped in the air into a pink ball before landing back onto the ground on four legs as I saw it was illusion.

"Wow, you got a Zorua?" I awed at the little guy as he snickered.

" _Wow, you sure are oblivious, I ain't an Eevee for one thing,"_

I heard the telepathic voice and looked around to find out who said that but I placed the puzzles together quickly as I looked down at the Zorua.

"Wait, you can talk?"

" _You surprised?" it responded with a giggle._

I looked up back at Ash who smiled as the Zorua jumped onto Ash's Shoulder, speaking of which, I noticed Pikachu been missing as well.

"Hey Ash, where is Pikachu?" I asked as he seemed to give me a weird look.

"What you mean? I had a Pikachu?" He asked me as my mind was on alert.

 _Crap, time is running out, it won't be long before time is altered!_

I ran to the door and opened it but before I could run off, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Ash said sternly as I shrugged him off.

"Classified Business!" I yelled as I ran down the corridor and jumped over the railing onto the second floor of stairs without breaking my legs somehow.

"You are not going to do this," I muttered as I ran down the stairs.

* * *

 **Island(future)**

"So Aura Assassin, have you and your partner found anything on the rogue?"

Kuroda looked up at the council of hooded figures known as The Elders as his eyes flashed green-yellow.

"Yes, we have found out that he is on the move, in fact, he is altering time as we speak," Kuroda answer grimly as a white clothes hooded girl stood next to him with an alolan vulpix on her shoulder.

The Elders looked at one another as they muttered to one another before they turned back to Kuroda.

"This is a critical issue now, we are to keep time from altering, you and your partner are to hunt down and eliminate the rogue with the rest of your…"

"Elders, I am sad to say but I don't have a team, it is just me and my...fiance," Kuroda grunted the last part with the hooded girl looking at him though her hood covered her face besides blonde hair strands sticking out.

"Very well, it seems then that you two will have to do it on your own, but remember, don't let the Rogue alter the Aura Master's future and past," The Elders spoke out as both Kuroda and the hooded girl bowed to them before leaving the room.

As the two walked down the corridor with several other hooded people walking about, the white hooded girl spoke to Kuroda.

"Really, not only that I had to wear this hood, you can only say fiance with hesitation?" Kuroda turned to her with an apologetic look.

"Sorry Lillie, just that saying girlfriend is a bit..awkward in the council room, besides you're wearing this clothing because you did want to follow me, at least you only have to wear a cloak," Kuroda pointed out as Lillie took off her hood as she pouted.

"Yes, but still, it seems unethical to wear these when we are in a safe zone," Lillie pointed out as the two reached a different room that had a clock symbol above the door.

"Well, we won't be in the safe zone soon….you sure you can handle this?" Kuroda asked Lillie only to have her grab hold of his hand as they intertwine.

"Of Course, besides, I am here to support you if you ever need help," Lillie smiled as Shiron looked over with a smile as well with her trainer.

Kuroda smiled as he telepathically called for Dialga who came through a portal in the center of the room.

" _I suppose that we are to jump time again?" The Legendary asked._

Kuroda and Lillie nodded as they walked up onto the back of the Time Lord Pokemon and held on tight to its back as it turned around back towards the portal before entering it.

* * *

 **Aether Foundation(Unknown POV)**

Yes, everything is going to plan. After I remove all of the obstacles, I will unleash a power that will give me dominance to this world. Also, I have a certain tool to use if I ever need him. People know me as the Crimson-Death due to my red colored hood and clothing but I don't care, as long as it strikes fear into people, I am fine.

I walked down the corridor of the Aether Foundation towards the elevator. The second I entered it, I press the B button on the floor options. I have to admit, to be this rich and have this advance of technology and use wealth to create a place to care for pokemon, it is nice, but also a waste of time. In this world, only the strong survives while the weak dies, according to Professor Darwin back in…

"HEY! This place is Authorized personels only, why are you here!"

My thought was cut as I saw that two employees with pistols in their hands aimed at me. Seriously, are these idiots even educated or they just stupid grunts. Since I didn't want to waste time explaining dead bodies, I took out the Level 10 pass that Lusamine gave me, that lady sure is easy to manipulate, thanks to a certain person, I gathered enough information on this stuff. After the employees stepped aside, I continued down the corridor as I looked at a specific room, one with the big words UWH above the door. As I entered the room, at the end of the room in a special container pod, was a creature the shape of a jellyfish as it had a white body but on the rims and ends of the tentacles are the colors of neon blue. On the base of the container is a nameplate that read "UB-001". I looked at the creature as it seemed to tap on the glass wall that contained it. I smiled as I took out a syringe from my pocket.

"Sorry, fella, but you'll have to wait for a while, for now, just need to extract a dose of your neurotoxin for insurance."

As I walked to the caged creature, the alarms suddenly blared around me. I looked up at the siren out of instinct but felt a very panic and hostile aura as I turned back to the glass cage to see the creature slamming hopelessly at the cage to break free. I quickly did my work as I used my aura to hold the creature as I opened the cage to extract it's fluids with the syringe. Once I injected the needle and extracted the neurotoxin, I quickly closed the cage as I loosen my aura hold on the creature as it cried out in pain from the needle puncture. I placed a cap onto the syringe and placed it in my pocket. I turned to the door only for it to blast open revealing four cloaked figured with M4s aimed at me.

"This is the Aura Guardian Organization, Stand down!" the one in the blue cloak yelled as the other three cocked their weapons.

I couldn't help but smile as I took out my glock-15 from my belt and an ultra ball as well sending out my trusty partner Tentacruel. The four sent out their pokemon showing a Manectric, Flareon, Scizor, and a Magnezone.

"Make me stand down," I smiled as I aimed my gun to one of the cloaked person as they looked at each before the blue one yelled.

"FIRE!"

That is when hell broke loose.

* * *

 **Ula'ula Island(Stadium)**

"Metagross, use Meteor Mash!"

Metagross jumped in the air and flew straight a Garchomp who was unfortunate to be smashed by the spike ball hammer that formed on one of Metagross' hand. Just like that, the battle was over.

"Winner is Zack! He and his team will be going up to the next round!" The referee called out as Zack thanked Metagross with a smile as he returned it and walked out of the stadium without another word.

Lately, the battles were getting faster and breaks are longer due to trainers being eliminated. Calem though was disqualified for not showing up to his match which was very suspicious with Ash and the other as they know that Calem would want to make them feel like loser but also that he never missed a match. Zack walked out of the Stadium onto the streets as his LDD soon vibrated as a notice for a call. Zack took out his LDD and saw that Tessa is calling him.

"Yes?" Zack answered as he looked around his surrounding before walking towards the hotel.

"Zack, have you seen the news?" Tessa's voice sound distressed on the other end as Zack's eyebrow raised of interest.

"No, why, did something happen?" Zack asked.

"YES! Apparently Aether Foundation is under attack by a group of hooded people and a huge battle zone is taking place over there, hurry up and get back!" The call ended there as Zack begun to run as he had a bad vibe.

"Damn it, first time is breaking and now the AGO are here, why…" Zack muttered but then a flash of light stopped him as he sent out Gardevoir as self defense. As soon as the light died down, Zack took his hands from his face and his eyes widen of shock.

"D-dad!?"

* * *

 **Aether Foundation**

Battles and wounded people appear on the campus of the Man made floating building as the AGOs raided the place while Aether employees tried to counter them. Though in the midst of the Aether Employees is a hooded teen in red clothing as it seems as he/she is just watching the struggles.

"Empoleon, hydro cannon!"

"Muk, sludge bomb!"

"GRR, Arcanine Flamethrower!"

Both Aether and AGO clashed not with their pokemon but with weapons too as those without pokemon tried to eliminate one another with either their fists or with a weapon. Above in the sky is a helicopter with the news reporters recording the scene. As for inside the facility, in a safe room, Lusamine stared at the Tv with a glass of wine in her hand as she swirled it with one leg over another on her chair as she watched with interest.

"Let's see if you kept your word, Rias Gemotry" as Lusamine saw the red hooded teen swiped at an AGO attacker in the neck which the attacker fell to the ground dead.

Back up on the surface level on the campus, the fighting soon became spread out as more employees came as backup as the AGO units began to weaken and fall back.

The red hooded teen just stabbed an AGO guy in the heart as he struggled with the blade but the second she twisted the blade, the guy went still. She took out the blade and wiped it off as her Tentacruel, Lucario, and Espeon came back to her side as the AGO units were surrounded with their back towards the sea and the Aether units in front of them with their pokemon all fresh and battle ready.

"Damn it you Crimson Killer!" one of the girl yelled at Rias.

"You won't get away with this!" another assassin yelled as he was holding a very wounded sableye in his arm.

Rias took off her hood revealing her long black hair, cold brown eyes, and her cold pale skin. She took out her two knives and threw them at two of the survivors as they got struck and were knocked backwards into the water. The leftovers looked back at their comrades demise as they turned back with fearful looks at Rias who stood emotionless with a cold smile across her lips.

"You're right, I won't get away from this, but I can always run ahead and into it like a Rhyhorn," with that She held her hand in front as her pokemon charged at the Survivors.

The survivors braced themselves for their demise but then a blinding flash of light appeared revealing a portal. Just as Rias' pokemon were about to strike, a Charmeleon popped out of the portal tackling Lucario, with a Pichu and Vulpix coming to counter the Espeon and a Gabite and Scyther charging at the Tentacruel who had to use his tentacles as shield from the force of its two attackers.

"WHAT?!" Rias cried out to see two teens covered by their hoods come out of the portal with one of them holding out a black karambit blade and the other was disarmed with no weapons. As Rias saw the two, she snarled at them but mostly to the grey and white hooded one.

"YOU!" she hissed.

The male figure took off his hood revealing Kuroda as he stared at Rias. the other figure only looked at the two before turning to see injured AGO survivors as she ran over to check on them.

"You're right about one thing Rias, you always run into obstacles like a rhyhorn, but what if this obstacle is too sturdy and dense for you to break," Kuroda said with his eyes glowing green-yellow as he readied his knife. Rias only snarled at Kuroda as she took out two sheive knives and held them in front of her like an X.

"Then I'll cut right through them, you and your friends aren't going to stop me!" Rias yelled.

"Stop you from what?! From you changing the past so that you can get your hands on a certain guy that rejected you long ago?!" Kuroda yelled as he appeared in front of Rias as he struck at her only for her to block with her two blades.

"SHUT UP! I WILL HAVE HIM FALL FOR ME EVEN IF I HAVE TO FORCE HIM TO!" her eyes glowed a dangerous purple red as she pushed him away and threw at knife at him only for it to be deflected by his blade.

"Rias, you took oath to the AGO that you will use your aura to protect, even the Aura Master established that rule, yet, you are breaking it!" Kuroda yelled as his eyes glowed as Charmeleon who was still sparring with Lucario felt the aura of his trainer as his eyes flashed the same color.

"Well guess what! If he hadn't become the Aura Master, he would've never fallen in love with that Bitch!" she shrieked as the employees back up with fear along with the AGO survivors whose wounds were being healed by the white hooded girl.

"Listen to yourself, you said love, but love doesn't mean you must have the person be with you, you need to understand them as well along with THEIR feelings!" Kuroda said with gritted teeth as Rias kicked him in the stomach as he skid backwards a few feet as he absorbed the pain.

"Like you know anything about love you Dark Assassin piece of shit!" Rias yelled as she formed an aura Sphere. Kuroda instinctively formed an aura shield in front of him but he then noticed her eyes weren't focused on him. His eyes widen as he realized the person who she was targeting.

"LILLIE!"

Lillie's hood fell from her head due to the wind as she turned around to see a fast incoming aura sphere flying towards her. She stumbled back only to feel the small fence that separated her from the ledge and stayed frozen of fear as the sphere came near. Suddenly a blur appeared in front of her as she saw Kuroda took the incoming attack to the heart as it fatally injured him not physically, but also spiritually as the attack use of an Aura user affects the person's life energy as well as their physical body.

The AGO units all stared in shock as their one hope fell to the ground without a sound coming out. The Aether Employees all stood motionless as they looked at the scene like they were seeing a poor child begging but they ignored the child's plea. Rias stared at her action as her eyes became crazy as she started to laugh uncontrollably.

"I DID IT! I FINALLY REMOVED THE BIGGEST OBSTACLE THAT HAD BEEN HUNTING ME FOR ALL THESE CENTURIES AHAHAHAHAH!" She laughed like a psycho as she looked up at the sky with a crazy smile.

"Kuroda!" Lillie ran over to the teen and looked down at him as he laid there with a weak look on his face. He weakly turned to Lillie's face as she grew tears in her eyes.

"Lillie…" he croaked.

"Shut up, I need to get you to Tess and…"

"Don't…" Kuroda stopped her as she was about to call for Dialga to transfer them only for him to grab hold of her hand weakly as she turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"Please, you need help fast!" Lillie sniffed as she tried to contain her tears.

Kuroda shook his head as he glanced at the remaining AGO people before looking back to Lillie.

"Get… the rest out of here, you will help me by doing that….and...keeping….him...safe,"

Lillie felt Kuroda's hand going limp as she shook him several times and called his name. Though her eyes swelled with tears as she come to realize the horrible truth as she stood up. Kuroda's pokemon all ran to her side as well as shiron while Rias' pokemon returned back to her as they glared at Kuroda's pokemon. One of the AGO survivor ran to Lillie and whispered in her ear as she nodded sadly. She turned to the rest and gave them their orders.

" Everyone retreat, we are to recall!" Lillie's voice was hoarse as the survivors nodded as they called out for portals from Dialga which appeared. They all ran into the portals as Lillie was the last one. Kuroda's pokemon already entered the portal while Pichu and Shiron stayed back with worried faces as Lillie stared at Kuroda's corpse.

"...I'm sorry," Lillie only said as she grabbed both Shiron and Pichu as she entered the portal resulting in them disappearing.

Rias watched all of this with a smile as she took out UB001's neurotoxin syringe. She then looked at the corpse and smiled as she turned to the employees.

"Get that corpse into the lab, we have everything we need to start the plan!" with that said she walked away as the employees went to clean up the mess while a few carried the corpse and followed after her as she entered the elevator.

* * *

 **Ula'ula Island(Hotel)**

Ash, Nicole, Alexa, Serena, Tessa and Zack all stared at the TV in horror as they couldn't believe their eyes. Tessa and Zack were the most shock as they couldn't believe who they saw was on TV, not just that, but what they did.

"Did that just happen?!" Zack said in horror as he stared at the TV.

"No..no..no...no" Tessa was so shocked due to her age as that was all she could say.

Nicole was pain from the amount of deaths of pokemon and people as she buried her face into Ash's Chest who blushed a little but due to the situation tried to comfort her as he patted her head and hugged her as comfort. Alexa and Serena hugged each other as they closed their eyes as to wish that this was all a dream. Zack stared at the TV for a moment before he looked at Ash and Serena as his face became serious.

"Ash, Serena," Zack called out to the two as everyone looked at him. Tessa saw his face and shook her head but Zack placed a hand on her head as he gave her a grim look before turning to the group.

"There is no time left, it is time to tell you who you really are," Zack's tone caught the room in silence as Ash and Serena lean in to hear this as they wondered why Zack was so serious and concern about this topic.

"Why would you bring this up after what just happen?" Alexa asked but shut it as Zack's eyes glowed red-blue when he looked at her.

"Just shut up for now please, this is important and it might affect us whether or not we are in different timelines!"

"Wait Zack, what did you say?" Serena asked.

Zack turned to them as he sigh and began to speak.

"You are actually reincarnations of the Ancient Pokemon Heroes, you two are the Ancient leaders of the Aura users,' Zack looked at Ash, 'and Psychic users" he turned to Serena for that part as the room became quiet.

"Wait Zack, hold on, this is going to fast, what are you trying to get here and how you know this?" Nicole asked as he looked at everyone and to Tessa who nodded slowly as he turned to the group.

"My true name is Zack Ketchum, son of Ash and Nicole Ketchum, I came from the future and am part of the Aura Guardian Organization, My mission is to keep you alive and save you from the dark future that is coming now," Zack said with a serious face as his fist clenched and his eyes glowed complete blue.

Everyone beside Tessa looked at him with a disbelief look as they couldn't comprehend this.

"This might be a bit awkward, but hi Dad and Mom," Zack said to Ash and Nicole as the silence in the room lasted for a short moment before someone's voice burst out.

"WHAAAATT?!"

"Pew?" Nebby just teleported into the room as the place became alive as the little guy looked around with a confused look as it laid on Tessa's head.

* * *

 **Okay, not much sense to this chapter, but I am the kind of writer who does leaves out most of the details and jump from one thing to another, but hope you guys still enjoy the story either way. So yeah, I'm still thinking on the Zack shipping thing as I don't know who to ship him with but from reading reviews, some of you guys want him to be gay, I already made a homosexual couple and that I don't want to overdo it, though I do like how you guys always wonder what is next, it actually does help me when writing this as I like to make you guys question and later on in next chapters, it will be revealed. Like I said, reviews, advices and anything that helps make these stories interesting for you guys to read, tell me, it does help trust me(wink) Also, please tell me whether you like the way I write 1st pov and the way i write 3rd pov, tell me an honest response on what is good and bad, trust me, it will actually help me learn my mistakes.**

* * *

 **Anyway, here is the battler OC Form, all people are welcome to join in on this so just submit it in review section if you're a guest but if you have an account, please PM me.**

 **Form:**

 **Name**

 **Appearance**

 **Personality(kind, mean, stubborn, etc. or use bloodtypes will be better though optional)**

 **Pokemon team( 3-6 pokemon no legendaries)**


	13. Chapter 13

" **I'll make it Clear: I'm not a toy. My feelings are not your playground And my life is not your game." - Unknown Source**

* * *

Everyone stared at Zack for a while as they were definitely shocked by this relevance. Though Zack smiled as Tessa then noticed something is very off about his Aura. That's when a memory kicked in as her eyes widen.

"GUYS BACK AWAY!" Tessa screamed only for Zack to use his aura to pin her to the wall as he choked her.

"Zack what hell!" Ash yelled but everything was very confusing as he was not sure about Zack's remark. The guy laughed as his body melted to everyone's horror only to be shocked by the transformation.

"Oh my Arceus, you guys are so pathetic, you really think that I am Zack this entire time!" The new person stood in the room as he held Tessa hostage in the air as he kept a choke hold on her as she wheezed for air.

"Who the hell are you!" Alexa yelled as her Espeon woke up and hissed at the man as he huffed.

"Watch your mouth kid, the name's Jordan, though that is as far as I'll go with introductions," The man said as he blasted the door open sending alarms in the hotel as an evacuation.

"You're not going anywhere!" Ash yelled as he sent out Zorua who snarled at the man.

" _Yeah, what Ash said you punk!"_ Zorua growled.

"Now now, you don't want anything to happen to this girl right?" The man moved Tessa in front of him as everyone hesitated. Alexa was about to command Espeon but the man turned to her so fast that before she even blinked she was launched to the other side of the room with espeon as they were knocked out from the impact.

"Alexa!" Serena and Nicole ran over to the unconscious girl as Ash stared at Jordan.

"Damn you…" Ash muttered with gritted teeth as he couldn't believed he was played.

Tessa seemed to run out of air as her arms flailed weakly as her eyes seemed to become discolored.

"Well, seems as she is about to die, but I can spare her if you come with me, Aura Master," Jordan smirked as he held all the cards in this situation.

"What did you do to Zack?" Ash hissed at the man who looked at the ceiling for a moment before remembering.

"Oh, him, I disposed him," The man simply said as Ash's eyes glowed skyblue.

"Then you just dug your grave, Zorua shadow ball!" Ash yelled only for the Man to tighten his fist a little making Tessa gasp as she felt very weak and her eyes were about to be blank. Just this little action made Zorua hesitate as Ash told him to wait.

"Man, you are a pretty easy to manipulate boy, ever since you guys got here, I had been playing as your...friend, is that what you have? Zack never had been with you guys from the start of the tournament to now," Jordan said.

"Then how you got his pokemon without them knowing you were not him," Ash retorted as the man huffed.

"Easy, because my client gave me duplicates of them, in fact, exact copies," with that said, a shiny Gardevoir popped out from one of Jordan's pokeball with killer eyes staring at Ash.

"Now, if you excuse me, I will go ahead and kill this..ACK!"

The entire room exploded and shook as a Metagross bashed through the balcony area. Due to that, Jordan's hold on Tessa was loosen as she fell to the floor unconscious from the lack of air. Ash, Zorua, Jordan, and Gardevoir recovered to look over to the Metagross to see, ZACK?!

Zack's eyes were blazing blood red as he jumped off Metagross's head and landed on the rubbled floor glaring at the man.

"How?! I thought I killed you!" The man screeched as Zack used his aura to send the man flying to a wall. Jordan cried out as he felt a snapping sound at his arm. Zack walked to the man as he sent out his Gardevoir who automatically mega evolve as Jordan's Gardevoir looked in fear at it's counterpart.

"You really think you can kill me that easily, I made a promise to kill the man who killed my parents, not just that, you lied to my friends by trying to take my place, not to mention lie to them that I am from the future!" Zack snarled only for the man to chuckle at that last part.

"My arceus, you never told them who you really are huh, only one of them knows but the rest you lied to...just like your deceased friend," The man laugh menacingly as Zack just stood still glaring at the man.

"Who…" Zack asked slowly as Jordan looked at him in the eye.

"Who else, the one friend that took you out of the shadows, the one that led you on the path to meet THE Ash Ketchum, the friend that introduced you to that bitch there,' Jordan pointed to Tessa's body before continuing, 'and...The friend that lied to you every step of the way," at that part, Zack grabbed Jordan's collar and slammed him into the wall making a huge crack as his eyes were a wildfire.

"Don't talk to Kuroda like that! He never lies!" Zack yelled.

"Really, did he ever told you why he found or why he helped you? Or even told you his true identity," Jordan asked as Zack pushed a little pressure on him causing Jordan to grimace from the pain.

"He help me in many ways, he showed me the one person that shows the kindness of humanity, he showed me a friend that gives happiness to others, he even showed me my past self and who I was, how would he lie!" Zack yelled in the man's face as the man snickered.

"You definitely don't know anything about him, now I would like to stay and talk but it seems as I need to…" Jordan was about to tell his Gardevoir to use psychic only to look in shock as he forgot about the mega evolved Gardevoir who stood over a knocked out Gardevoir. He turned back to Zack who only smirked as his reaction.

"You aren't going anywhere," Zack smiled as his eyes flashed a bit brighter staring at the now nervous man who realized his plan has been compromised.

"Zack, stop!" a feminine voice called out as Zack let go of Jordan and turned around to see Tessa being helped up by Ash while Alexa is being supported by Serena and Nicole at they all looked at him.

"Zack, please, this isn't you, you never take your anger out that easily," Tessa spoke.

"How do you know me, my true self that is, I hate people who are abusive and evil!" Zack's eyes flashed dangerously as the girls backed up a little while Ash and Tessa still stared at him.

"I know you because I been there with you, you and Kuroda been there with me, and what that guy said….it is true….Kuroda died," Zack's eyes stopped glowing as they came back to normal colors as his eyes were growing tears.

"You're lying! No way in the Distortion World that Kuroda died, I can still feel his aura!" Zack yelled.

"Zack...that might be the leftover aura that he left behind, we aura users leak out aura scents behind, remember?" Tessa said again as she winced in pain from her chest.

"..." Zack stood there motionless as Ash helped Tessa walk over which Tessa then used her little bit of strength to fall into Zack's chest as she hugged him.

"He was a brother to me Zack, just like you are as well, the pain is still there...there are things you need to know but….I'm sorry," Tessa then cried as Zack stood there as the fire department came in to see several kids in the wreckage all bruised and tattered clothing with a huge hole where the wall should be.

"What are you kids doing here?! Follow us down to the ground floor for your own safety!" One of the firemen yelled as the group turned to them.

The group turned to one another before they agreed to comply with the firemen as they all walked to them. Zack turned back to see the corpse of the man but all he saw was a letter in its place. Zack walked over to it and checked it out as he was curious but was also pissed off on the guy escaping. As he picked up the letter, the words that he saw were:

Death is coming, darkness shall consume, A betrayal is committed within your friends

Zack crumpled the paper and used his aura to shred it before turning and ran to catch up with the others. As he disappeared around the corner with the firemen following from behind, they never noticed the figure who was hanging from the ledge of the building as he carried himself back up.

Jordan catched his breath as he smiled while taking out a device which he pressed on the button at the top of it as he heard a voice from it.

"Did you do your job?" a voice said from the other side.

"Yes, they bought most of the story but that damn kid came back and ruined the plan along with that small bitch," Jordan grunted as he ripped his shirt to make a bandage from it.

"Well, at least they seem to be distort from the events is what I am guessing, right?" the voice said as Jordan sweatdropped.

"Y-yeah, you are right…" Jordan stopped talking as he didn't want the person to be ticked off.

"Well, return back to base, we will now launch operation Betrayal next," The voice said.

"You did it...didn't you," Jordan said with gritted teeth as he tighten the makeshift bandage on his wound.

"Maybe, you will have to see it for yourself," with that, the call ended as Jordan laid back against the rubbled wall.

"...is this really the path I wanted?" Jordan said.

* * *

 **Base of the Hotel**

As the firemen guide Ash and co to the ground floor a gunshot was heard from the entrance.

"Where is the Aura Master!" a voice yelled over several screams of civilians.

Ash and the rest looked at each other but Zack walked past them and was about to exit the building to confront the person when both Alexa and Tessa grabbed him.

"Zack, stop! You will be killed!" Alexa grunted as Zack struggled against their grasp.

Ash, Nicole, and Serena looked at one another before Ash sigh.

"Guys, keep an eye on each other, I need to do this.." Zack stopped struggling at that and turned to Ash with a shock face.

"What you mean?! You lost your pikachu and also the memory!" Zack yelled at Ash who backed a little bit back before giving a glare at Zack with his eyes glowing blue.

"I don't know about that but one thing for sure, I will find a way to remember if I can," Ash sternly said as he used his aura to hold Zack and the rest in a paralysis state as he walked towards the door.

"ASH!" the group cried out to him except for Nicole who didn't say anything as her eyes glowed violet purple. The group was so busy yelling at Ash that they didn't noticed Nicole breaking the aura spell and slipping away except for Zack who turned at the last second seeing her running off in the opposite direction.

Ash opened the door and his eyes widen with shock as people were on the ground scared as there were people with bandannas and weird looking street clothings as they had pokemon surrounding the people who wince as one of those weird pokemon hissed at them.

"Well, well, this is the Aura Master?" a voice said as Ash turned to the owner as he glared at a red cloaked woman that was a bit older than him.

"Let these people go!" Ash snarled as the woman only giggled.

"Oh my, aren't you a it rude?" the woman smiled as she took out a glock and held it at a little kid's head with the mother nearby being held by several grunts they seem to be as the lady cried out for her child.

"Urgh, you damn bitch, I'm going to kill you," Ash snarled as his team came out ranging from Charizard, Sceptile, Garchomp, Gigalith, and Greninja as they stared down at the woman who only chuckled.

"My my, you are a feisty one, sadly, I won't be battling you," Ash snorted at the woman's comment.

"Why, because you are an actual pussy?" he smirked as the woman looked at him with a frown.

"You know what? I'll let my pawn do the dirty work from here," she snapped her finger and Ash gasped as he couldn't believe who it was.

"Kuroda?!" Ash mutter as he looked at his friend who seem to have no color in his eyes as he looked at Ash with a blank stare as he had a pure black cloak on him.

"Oh? Too scared to fight against your friend? What if he attacks you though?" Rias smiled as she clapped her hand once and Kuroda's eyes flashed a dull yellow-green and a pokemon popped out of a pokeball from his belt revealing an electric hound.

"JOLT!" Jolteon cried out as it glared at Ash with a look of evil.

"Tch, I don't want to fight you Kuroda, snap out of it!" Ash cried out only for Kuroda to hold out a hand as he made his move.

"Volt tackle," he bluntly said.

Jolteon soon covered itself in an electric energy as it sped right at Ash. Ash held his hands in front of him only for a pokeball to open up and a pokemon he never knew he had popped out from its pokeball and blocked the attack with an iron tail.

"PI!" a small electric mouse swatted Jolteon away with its small tail as Jolteon hit the ground hard only for it to jump back up and glare at the little mouse.

"A...Pichu?" Ash awed at the little one's strength.

Pichu heard its name and turned to Ash as it held up a thumbs up to him as he smiled back at the little one.

"Okay, I got it," Ash look back up towards his enemy and friend as he made his move.

"Pichu, use thunderbolt!" Ash yelled out even though he doesn't know the moves but for some reason his mind seems to know instinctively.

The little chu launched a bolt of lightning at Jolteon who absorbed it as lightning rod took effect. As Jolteon absorbed the last of the electricity it roared as it launched an even powerful thunderbolt at Pichu who used iron tail to absorb the electricity as it slammed its metal tail to the ground dissipating the electricity.

"Well, I see this will be a while," Rias sigh as she held a hand up signalling the rest of the grunts to send out their pokemon who surrounded Ash and the rest of his team. The powerhouses all got in a defensive circle around Ash as Pichu got onto his shoulder as glared at the opposing pokemon while Ash's eyes were glowing blue trying to find a weak point in the enemy's pokemon.

"Sadly, I hate waiting so I will get over with this," Rias than let her hand fall to her side which the grunts holding the hostages took them away while the ones surrounding Ash commanded their pokemons. Ash in response told his pokemon to counter the attacks.

"Take out the pokemon!" Ash cried as his pokemon split to engage a trainer and pokemon.

Rias turned around with Kuroda following behind her but Rias stopped him as she gestured the controlled boy to Ash.

"You stay here, take care of that kid if you can, once you're done, fall back," Kuroda bowed down in understanding as Rias continued to walk away with the men that held the hostages while Kuroda turned back to Ash with his Jolteon as the two ran at Ash and Pichu who were fending off the attackers with their defensive attacks and moves.

 **Hotel**

Meanwhile, Serena, Alexa, Tessa, and Zack stood where they were as Ash's hold on them is still in effect. Alexa sigh as she felt like she needed to take business, in fact she felt very anxious which caught the other's attention.

"Uh..Alexa, you okay?" Tessa asked.

"Yeah, you seem...uh," Zack was about to say something but decided to not to speak as it might make things worse.

"Alexy, you good?" Serena asked as Tessa and Zack looked at her weirdly which she noticed.

"What? We been calling each other pet names for a while,"

"Uuuhh, it sound more like you two went fast as a river," Zack said and that was when a meep sound was heard.

"Mmmmmm," Alexa's face was suddenly really red as the three looked at her with concern.

"What now?" Tessa asked only to look at her pants and noticed why.

"What? Is it something ACK!" Zack was about to look the same way Tessa looked but his head suddenly twisted away horizontally as Tessa's eyes glowed pink to keep him from looking.

"DON'T LOOK YOU PERVERT!"

"Uh, is it a bad time?"

The group minus Zack turned to the voice and saw Nicole standing at a corner with a weird look on her face.

"Where were you?!" Serena frowned at the mysterious girl only for Nicole to gesture around the corner.

"I was getting a friend," Nicole said as a white cloaked girl walked out of the corner.

The girl took off her hood which made the girls gasp while Zack muttered something about girls being forgetful since he was still looking away. The girl is revealed to be Lillie, her eyes were suddenly a bit dull green and her skin is a bit more pale as it seems she hadn't been out in the sun for a long time even though she wore a short sleeve sweater and a white skirt along with her white sneakers and socks. Lillie took out a watch-like device as she pressed a button on it which caused her eyes to flash a little bit of blue. The group suddenly felt their bodies freed from the aura hold as they rubbed their arms. Alexa even ran off somewhere to hide to do her business. Serena, Tessa, and Zack who regain control over his head as well looked at Nicole and Lillie as they gave each other serious looks.

"What happened to you in the past three days?" Zack asked Lillie who just looked out of the hotel doors to see a huge battle going on out there.

"Time doesn't really mean much to me anymore," Lillie said as a Salandit slammed into the door and slid down on the glass as it was knocked out.

"What you mean by that?" Lillie sigh at Zack's questions as she sent out Shiron who looked around to see the others including espeon who was looking around the corner.

"Vul!" Shiron ran over to Espeon as Espeon turned to the alolan fox and smiled as she ran over to the little fox to greet her.

"Anyway, I am here now because for one thing, I need your guys' help, and also to get Kuroda back," Lillie said.

Suddenly the doors exploded as a body flew into the building with a pichu in his arms. The group turned immediately to see Ash holding a Pichu closely to his chest as the rest of his pokemon regrouped to him as they were bruised and injured. Several grunts ran in as they readied themselves to attack with their pokemon. Kuroda walked in as his black cloak flew from behind him. The group looked at the enemies with hatred as Nicole ran over to Ash to see if he was okay.

"Ash, you okay?!" Nicole looked at the kantonian with concern as Ash slowly got up groaning as the pichu in his arm ran back up to his shoulder with sparks flying from his cheeks.

"Piiiii," Pichu growled at the Jolteon who jumped in front of Kuroda.

"Give it up Aura Master, you are coming with us," Kuroda said emotionlessly.

The group sent out their pokemon as they prepared for a fight. Out on the field were going from Alexa's Espeon to Tessa's Greninja to Zack's Magmortar to Nicole's Bellossom and also Serena's Braixen. The miniature army of pokemon roared at the opposing team as the grunt wavered a little but Kuroda got them back into ranks with a glare.

"You think that this little team will stop us?" Kuroda snarled as he sent out two other pokeballs revealing a Vaporeon and a Flareon.

Ash and the group stood ready as they prepared to engage but then Lillie walked in front of the group looking at Kuroda with a serious look on her face as well as hope.

"Lillie, what are you…" Ash asked but the blonde turned to him with a look as he understood which she turned back to Kuroda.

"Kuroda, please get a hold of yourself, that neurotoxin is killing you, fight it, this is not you…" Lillie said slowly.

She tried to walk slowly to him only Kuroda to scream out in rage as a blast of Aura launched her back. Lillie closed her eyes to brace for impact only to feel rough skin grabbing onto her as she felt the floor. She looked up and saw Gabite, Charmeleon, Scyther and Pichu coming out of a portal. Scyther was grabbing onto her as he gently placed her back to the ground before joining the rest of the pokemon.

"Grrr," Kuroda gritted his teeth as his eyes blazed with Aura.

"You guys take care of the grunts, me and Zack will take care of Kuroda!" Ash yelled as the girls nodded even with Lillie reluctantly accepting.

"Alright, Let's Go!" Ash cried out as Greninja copied his movement as a water orb consumed him only for it to explode revealing Ash-Greninja.

"Magmortar, use Blast Burn, Metagross use Meteor Mash, Gardevoir use Shadow Ball!" Zack yelled as his pokemon launched their attacks.

"Greninja water shuriken, Charizard steel wing, Sceptile use leaf blade, Garchomp Giga Impact, Gigalith Stone edge, Pichu Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

The entire team launched their combined attacks as they engaged with Kuroda's team.

"Trio Attack, go," Kuroda said bluntly as the three original eevee-lutions grouped together as their eyes glowed with power as they launched the three element attack which was equal strength to the combined attack.

"God damn it, Gardevoir, use Psychic!" Zack called out.

Gardevoir's eyes glowed as the trio attack reversed and headed towards the eeveelutions smashing into them causing them to fly backwards and landing on the ground in pain.

"Ash, now!" Zack yelled as Ash's body suddenly was filled with energy as the pichu also saw and smiled as he ran up to Ash.

"Alright, here we go!" Ash's body suddenly radiated power as Pichu ran over and grabbed his hat while also jumping on his shoulder.

He did a weird dance move with Pichu as Pichu did two flips on his shoulder as it seems he is storing energy. The hat from Ash fell off as he did a very fast and quick motion to the dance move as Pichu then radiated with rainbow energy as he ran across Ash's arm with the Hat falling onto his head before landing on the ground with a pose of him like he is about to launch a thunderbolt.

"What the…" Kuroda glared as the three eeveelutions got up and ran back in front of their trainer but as they got together they cried out as they glowed before merging.

"Here we go Pichu!" Ash yelled as his eyes blazed with aura as Pichu's eyes started to flash blue with a smirk on his face.

"Pi-chu!" Pichu cried.

Suddenly energy figures of a Pikachu and a Raichu of both Kanto and Alolan appeared around Pichu as his eyes flashed again. The energy figures soon dissipated as a huge orb of electricity is formed above Pichu as the energy figures are absorbed into it causing the orb to spark with rainbow energy. The energy formed stopped all the fighting around as everyone was shocked by Ash's power.

"What the…" Tessa and Alexa said simultaneously as Espeon and Sylveon looked up from two fainted pokemon to the orb of power.

"No way…" Nicole muttered as she and Serena looked away from their opponents who did the same as they looked at the main battle.

"Ash really is the one…" Lillie muttered as she stared in awe of the amount of aura power radiating.

Zack stood there motionlessly as he couldn't believe his eyes. Ash never been this powerful in the Primun Cave but it seems…

"Grrr, eevee, use trio attack!" Kuroda growled as the three eeveelution that was merged together revealed an Eevee as the little evolution pokemon opened its mouth showing a red, yellow, and blue energy ball forming.

Pichu glared at Eevee who glared back as the two waited for the other one to make the move. Though it seems Ash is way ahead as he punch the air in front of him.

"Alright! Pichu let a rip, ARCEUSIAN BLAST!" Ash cried out with power as the two mimic one another for a quick second as pichu's paw which held the massive orb in the air floating above him threw the orb which Ash mimic sending the Orb straight towards Eevee with blinding speed as it left a trail of rainbow energy residue.

"Eevee use-" Kuroda was instantly cut off as the Orb engulfed Eevee but also caught him in the blast as he was engulfed as well as an explosion filled the area as everyone braced themselves from the blast with a few pokemon and grunts flying off while the rest just got scared as ran away from the scene.

"LETS GET OUTA HERE BRO!"

"YEAH THIS ISN'T DOPE AT ALL!"

"I WASN'T PAID ENOUGH FOR THIS SHIT!"

The group braced themselves behind the rubbles as the afterwind of the explosion blew powerfully as Ash's pokemon gather around him with Pichu landing on the ground with a tired smiled as he looked at his doing.

"Did we win?" Ash muttered tiredly as he felt the same burden with Pichu but it seems as Greninja felt the same pain as Ash as it seems as the three were linked together during the entire thing, with them sending strength to one another.

Ash waited for the smoke to clear and grunted as he saw Kuroda on one knee with a hand protecting Eevee with his body from the blast as his attire smoked with heat as the Teen stood up slowly as he looked down at Eevee.

"Take a rest," Kuroda said as he returned the tired evolution pokemon into its pokeball before looking up to Ash.

"It seems as my master is wrong about you, you seem to be more of a troubling obstacle than a simple bush to cut," Kuroda sneered as he secretly unsheath a hidden blade from his jacket without Ash knowing.

"Oh yeah, well you aren't the same guy like the shady non-talking but also very helpful friend that I know!" Kuroda snorted at that.

"Please, you really think I would be friends with you?!" Kuroda snickered before looking at Ash with a look of Hatred.

"I will enjoy seeing the look on your face when I-UGH!"

Kuroda fell to the ground unconscious as a pissed off Lillie stood behind him with a large stick probably from the rubble, Gabite with a glowing wing arm which is possibly karate chop, and a Charmeleon with a glowing iron Tail as the two pokemon beside Lillie sweatdropped as they probably over did it. Lillie sigh as she tossed the stick away with the entire gang walking over to her.

"So uh, what now?" Zack asked as he gestured to the group of the damage around the entire Hotel place as the gardens were ruined, the beach was filled with debris and the hotel itself was a disaster.

"We will probably have to go to the Pokemon Center," Nicole said but Tessa gave a better one.

"We still need to find out how to reverse Kuroda's state, I think it is best if we go home," Ash and Zack turned to her with a weird and childish look as they yelled out in unison.

"WHAT ABOUT THE LEAGUE?!" they cried as Serena and Nicole grabbed their ears.

"You boys know there is always a second chance right?" Serena frowned at the two.

"Also, the league has been cancelled due to this...Terrorist attack, we need to recover from this," Nicole said as the two boys finally agreed.

Lillie stood up with the help of Scyther and Gabite to Carry Kuroda. She turned to them as she looked out to the sea.

"I have a friend who can help us, Dialga!"

The time lord pokemon appeared through a portal as it looked down at the group with all of them staring at him with awe except Lillie.

" _What is it this time?" Dialga said with boredness._

"Sorry to disturb you but can we have a portal to go back to the Primun Cave please?" Lillie asked as Dialga sigh.

" _Fine, but this is the last time, I need to rest after this, also, my creator wants me to return now, a disaster has fallen upon us, trust is going to be essential at this point, the tiniest of betrayal or suspicion will cause you young ones to turn against one another, don't do that like your past selves"_

With that said Dialga opened a portal underneath the group sending them away as they were shocked by the sudden fall. Once all them including their pokemon fell through the portal, Dialga closed it and opened another portal which he entered through and disappeared from the devastated hotel area.

* * *

 **Boat**

Rias sat in the passenger seat of a patrol boat as an aether employee drove the boat toward the foundation building. As they rode near, Rias smiled as she is coming closer to her goal.

"Time will tell, Time will tell of your downfall my love," Rias giggled madly as the boat neared the docks.

* * *

 **Primun Cave**

Kids and adults are going about their days as an elderly man with his Lucario sat on the porch meditating. The man grunted as he slowly opened his eyes to see a portal open near the secret entrance spitting out some teenagers and a bunch of Pokemon to the ground. He stood up and started to walk to the door as his Lucario followed behind.

" _Master, do you feel it?"_ Lucario spoke as the man nodded.

"Yes, seems as we have some old youngsters coming back, and I feel as they are in distress...also, seems as there is a cute one with them as well," The man's face glowed a bit pink but Lucario slapped the man in the face bringing him back.

"Sorry, let's go Lucario," The man then continued walking as Lucario stopped a little bit looking up at the entrance before he followed the elder.

* * *

 **Notice: Sorry for the confusing chapter and also that this isn't the best of chapters I have done due to how confusing it is, I am explaining why down below in another notice but here is the author's note-**

 **Well, sorry for the late upload, Been busy with school but I have been writing on this. Also, I kind of noticed my writing style is a bit...peculiar, though I am holding off on re-writing everything as it seems I am still learning. So uploads will be a bit slower as I will be checking my writing and also trying to take scenes slowly as I need to put more details in them and try to not do too many changing POV. So chapters will be variant as I might do only 1-3 POV or scenes depending. Also, I am writing an original story which thanks to "CatSpat", I know to go to FictionPress to do it, I am pretty sure you guys saw it in my Profile I think but yeah, I ain't starting on it until this one is completely done. I may start a sequel to this but I ain't going ahead of myself like before as I need to focus on this now. Anyway, below is a notice and something I want to get straight.**

 **Notice: Okay, so I have been in a conversation with someone about their OC not being what they want them to be. So I am okay with you guys reviewing about foreshadows and other comments that aren't too personal. Though I may ask you guys about some details in OC related stuff. But here is the thing, Once you submitted the OC into this story, you are saying that I have the rights to use your OC for the story plot and so on. I got a complaint about someone not wanting their OC in the story plot the way I am writing it up and this chapter sums it up due to having to comply with that person's complaint. I know that some of you guys may see this as a bad way of me using your OC's but in order for me to write my stories, I have to do several twists and tweaking with the OC's to fit the plot. So once you complain about how your OC is being used in the plot it technically ruins the pace of the story and I have to think of a new way which will make it difficult to write as shown in this chapter with the top part being all wanky as I am unable to continue the plot and have to redo all of it. This is all and thank you for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

" **Once you have really hurt someone, it will always be in the back of their mind even if they still have a smile on their face" - :p**

 **(Before I get into the story, this is going to take place 7 month after the entire incident, world will be in chaos and also that this is the war that I bet some of you wanted to see that I planned out, enjoy)**

* * *

"Zack, get your team and move to the southern gate of the fort!" Nicole commanded as Zack nodded before heading over to his squad and told them to gear up and move out.

The war between AGO and DAU raged on as the two side got the regions involved in it. Kanto, Kalos, and Sinnoh sided with AGO as they wanted to keep the regions as they are but Unova and Hoenn had joined with DAU as the evil organizations grouped together and conquered those regions making the people side with DAU. The war went on as the two sides clashed with one another but AGO is on the verge of giving up as DAU is pushing them to the brink of losing, Sinnoh is untouched but is being bombarded by Unova as Kalos is on the brink of losing the capital. This is the final stand for the battle of Kalo as our heroes and their allies as Kanto is under preparations for war with Serena, Alexa, and Tessa leading them. Kalos is on their own as Sinnoh is under their own siege and Kanto is not yet ready, along with the fact that Johto and Alola are being neutral in this as they didn't want any of the fighting in their region. This is it, this will decide whether the tide will change or DAU will take over and eliminate AGO once and for all….

"Nicole!" Nicole turned to the person who is no other than Ash except that he is wearing his Kalos clothing except that he has a mouth only gas mask hanging from his neck with pichu on his shoulder as he ran over to Nicole.

"Ash!" Nicole ran over to the Kantonian as she hugged him tightly before letting him go and looking him in the eye.

"How was the plan?" Nicole asked worriedly as Ash sigh before gesturing to a group of weary soldiers limping and walking slowly into the camp. Nicole gasped as she also noticed pokemon being carried on stretchers or even the fact some of the soldiers seemed dazed, like they lost something precious.

"We lost half of the attack force and also the fact that we even lost a quarter of our pokemon, only a few are injured..the rest is gone," Ash said grimly as he motioned Nicole to walk with him.

"Any news on how AGO is doing?" Ash asked as this time it was Nicole who sigh.

"No, the last news Lillie gave was that AGO is still trying to prevent DAU from sending in the Ultra Beasts to aid their battle, along with the fact that Kuroda is still out of commission and is still a bit controlled, but that was two months ago, I don't know the rest, what about the others?" Nicole said to Ash as the two walked into the command tent.

"Well, Zack is being really brutal as he is helping Sinnoh at the moment, Sinnoh is actually holding their ground against Unova and it seems as they are going to launch a counter attack on Unova, Kanto is still preparing, I don't know what is the delay but if they don't hurry, they'll be next," Ash said with disdain as the two sat down near a table with plans and a war map.

"We can only hope that Sinnoh can hurry up and come over here to help us before we actually start losing…" Nicole was cut off as a soldier with a mandibuzz burst through the curtain doors with a frantic face.

"Hoenn is attacking!" the soldier yelled as Nicole and Ash immediately stood up with Nicole taking out an ultra ball.

"Tell the men to gear up and defend, if we lost the front lines we will be crippled within the city!" Nicole ordered as the soldier nodded before she and her pokemon ran off. Ash and Nicole look at each other before they ran out as well with Pichu's cheeks sparking with power as Nicole has her hand clenched on the ultra ball.

"You sure that is actually a smart idea?" Ash yelled as the two ran to the commotion of screams and explosions.

" I wasn't planning on using him but this is a last resort!" Nicole yelled back as the two reached the front lines to see gun shots ringing and pokemon clashing with people/pokemon clashing with pokemon as the two sides seemed to go on with cries of the wounded and the roaring of pokemon.

"Well, here we go," Ash muttered as he took out a colt pistol. He turned to Nicole who looked at him with a nod as he ran into the field of battle while sending out Greninja and Charizard to help him out.

Nicole watched as Ash and his pokemon disappeared in the chaos as she looked back at the ultra ball again. Though when she looked up an enemy soldier jumped on her making the two of them fall to the ground struggling with one another as the opposing soldier tried to stab her with a knife.

"FOR DAU!" The soldier cried out but it wasn't a battle cry but with more fear. Though in the situation Nicole was blinded by the adrenaline.

"Fuck that!" Nicole cried out as she punched the soldier in the face sending him off her as she whipped out a pistol and shot the young person in the head as she breathed heavily. Nicole stood up as she picked up the ultra ball from the ground as she looked at it for a little bit before she made up her mind.

"Go, Rayquaza!"

* * *

 **Ash POV**

I swear, I can never escape dangers or some kind of end of the world scenario, not to mention that I seem to almost or even die in those situations. Funny and ironic with the battle that is going on around me.

"Greninja, use water shuriken, Charizard Flamethrower, Pichu, volt tackle!" I yelled out as Greninja formed a mega shuriken even though we weren't in bond form as he threw it. The shuriken sliced through everything that is in its path. Charizard opened his mouth as he let fire fly from his mouth to the ground burning everything in it fiery destruction. Pichu jumped from my shoulder and ran into the battle being engulf in electricity as he smashed into every pokemon and enemy human that is unfortunate to get hit. I took out the two five-seven pistols I kept in my jacket as I clicked the saftey switch off and pointed them in front of me. I pulled the triggers on the two pistols and I just see flashes of bullets flying at the enemies, only hitting people as I know that the pokemons are just following their human partner's orders so they aren't really at fault.

As I ran through the battle field firing at the humans, it seems as we are being overrun by the enemy as each time that we kill a soldier like five more replaces them. I looked around for a quick sweep and what I saw was devastating. The Kaloians are being mowed down and the AGO units that were sent to aid with us are also being defeated slowly but either way, I can see that we are losing.

"Everyone fall back!" I yelled out.

Several soldiers heard me and echoed my orders as the rest soon followed suit as we all retreated. I look behind as I see Nicole on... Rayguaza?!

"Ash, stop standing there and help me out!" I shook my head from staring as I called out for Charizard.

Charizard flew to me and I jumped onto his back as he prepared to fly off but I remembered about two other pokemon.

"Pichu come back Greninja Return!" I yelled as Pichu ran over and jumped onto my shoulder while I returned Greninja to his pokeball as Charizard quickly got off the ground as gunfire whiz by him as he fire a fire blast at the shooter before taking off.

Charizard flew over the retreating men as Nicole and I both covered them with air support. Rayquaza soared over the charging soldiers as it used dragon's breath on them as they screamed from the blazing inferno.

"Charizard, use Air Slash!" I yelled.

Charizard's wings glowed white with energy as he flung air blades at the enemies which hit not just the pokemon but also the soldiers.

"AAAAHHH"

"GGAAAHHH!"

Both sides scream as both sides are either being shot at and hit or getting hit by pokemon attacks. I watched from Charizard's back as I look ahead to see the Kaloians are now running towards the water as there seems to be boats, ships, and large water pokemon picking up civilians and also few soldiers on before leaving the port and a new boat/ships/water pokemon taking their place to pick up more people. Nicole flew back to me as she seem to be tired and also very wounded.

"Ash, we need to get these people off now, the enemy is pushing with a way to big of an ar…!" Just as she was about to finish her sentence, a rocket flew and exploded between us knocking her off of Rayquaza.

"Nicole!" I yelled as Charizard immediately turned downward and zoomed towards Nicole. I held my hand out to reach for her as time seem to slow. I look a little behind her and saw a soldier holding an Ak47 aimed at us. My mind seem to slow as I jump off Chairzard and lunged to Nicole. Once I grabbed her I held on to her for dear life as I closed my eyes for the incoming bullets, only to feel leaves.

"Huh?" I opened my eyes with Nicole getting off of me as well to see that we are on a Venasaur.

"Vena-SAUR!" Venasaur roared as the soldiers and pokemon hesitated a little bit before readying their attacks.

"Venasaur, use magical leaves!" a familiar voice called out.

I looked down from the grass starter to see a girl with blonde hair tied into a ponytail held by a lily flower wearing a white cloak over a white sweater and skirt with white socks and sneakers.

"Lillie!" I called out as she turned to me with a serious look as she nodded before turning back to the battlefield.

"Shiron, use snow powder!" her vulpix jumped out from no where as the little one opened her mouth and frost flew at the upcoming soldiers and pokemon freezing them in place with the magical leaves cutting them down.

"You guys get out of here, we'll try to cover your escape!" Lillie yelled as me and Nicole jumped down from Venasaur with our pistols loaded and Pichu on my shoulder ready to jump into action.

"We?" Nicole asked as I too, noticed what the blonde said.

"Just g…" another rocket was fired and it headed towards us as we all braced for the explosion only for it to explode and we turned to the smoke. Only to see an aura barrier created as a teen boy my age standing there with a thin black jacket with a hoodie covering his head and he is wearing dark blue sport jeans and black and green tennis shoes. The barrier collapsed as the teenager called out a Gabite, Pichu, and Charmeleon to engage the enemy before speaking to us.

"Lillie is right you two, get out of here while you still can, our squadron will be behind you guys, just go!" Kuroda yelled as a soldier nearby tried to jump him only for Kuroda to grab the guy's rifle and pulled him in before forcing his palm to the guy's neck resulting in the soldier falling down to the ground with a knife mark in his neck as he been stabbed. I looked at the two as they seem to be hopelessly outnumbered but Nicole shook me as she tugged on my jacket.

"Come on Ash, if we stay here any longer, we'll just cause more problems!" with that said Nicole pulled me along as I ran behind her while whistling for Charizard as he flew down next to us as I jumped onto his back with Nicole jumping after as she called for Rayquaza to return him to his pokeball before we flew out of there.

I turned back as I could see two distinct black and white cloaks in the midst of the army with several other colored cloaks along with pokemon attacks in different areas as the enemy seem to be drawn to them while the other few continued their pursuit. I looked over to the port and saw the last of the Kaloians had boarded the last ship and it got off the docks in time before the enemy got to it. Thank goodness they got out of there, I turned back to see if Kuroda and Lillie are out and to my relief, the colored cloaks were nowhere to be seen and I can feel their aura still pumping with energy as I told Charizard to fly near the last ship with Nicole holding onto my waist as we both gave each other an aura connection.

 _That was too close_

 _You can say that_

 _Wait...how did Kuroda…_

 _Don't ask, just be glad that they were there to help us_

 _Your right, so I guess now we are going to Kanto or Sinnoh?_

I didn't get an answer so I turned behind me to see Nicole fast asleep leaning on me as we are now at a steady pace in the air away from the destruction behind us. I smiled a little as I stroke her hair gently before looking straight forward.

"This war will end and I will end it, to protect those that I care for," I muttered as we headed towards Sinnoh as the sun starts to set for night time.

* * *

 **Back at the port**

DAU soldiers and pokemon sorted the bodies of both human and pokemon as they threw the corpses into trenches while taking their gears while for the pokemon that were still conscious, they were thrown into cages and carted off. A male in a blue tracksuit with a red cap and blue jeans and sneakers walked down the street with a Chesnaught behind him. His hat gleamed in the light of the street lamps showing a glimpse of a cross like logo on his cap as he walked towards the end of the dock. The male adjusted his hat a it up as he looked across the sea with an evil smile on his face.

"Just wait Ash Ketchum, I am back and more dangerous than you know," The male snickered uncontrollably as some of the DAU soldiers look over to him with a weird look but also a bit frighten as the male changed to a malicious laugh to the sky as it slowly becomes night with the moon at the peak.

* * *

 **Campment somewhere in Kalos**

"So what now, we lost two of our squad members and we are officially in enemy territory," a young male said with arrogance as he looked straight at Lillie.

"Arnold, we will regroup with the others, though the Elders asked us to stay in here a bit longer to gather intel," Kuroda said coldly as he stood behind Lillie who was petting Shiron. Arnold snarled at Kuroda before storming off to his tent which he shared with the male squad members. Lillie sigh as she spoke to Kuroda without looking up at him.

"You know that you a being a bit harsh to the squad right Kuroda?" Kuroda sigh as he knows this. He sat down next to Lillie as the two sat near the campfire with Shiron snoozing peacefully.

"Nothing that I can do, I really don't want to be this harsh and I know they don't trust me fully yet, but with the remnants of the ultra beast's neurotoxin still lingering in my body, I can't control much, I can still feel it fighting in me to take control," Kuroda sigh as he looked at the fire with his eyes seeming to glaze. Lillie lays her head onto his shoulder as she cuddled next to him as she looked at the fire tiredly.

"I know, just try to keep fighting it, don't forget that you have us to help you, just like how you helped us in the past," Lillie whispered.

"Which part in the past, the one that included you and Tessa in a pickle or the fact that you jumped in the air eight feet when I scared you to make you feel a bit of emotions?" Kuroda smiled as Lillie lightly punch him before getting comfortable again.

"Very funny, next time I'll be sure to get you back," Lillie whispered.

"Good luck then, do that when this entire mess is over," with that Lillie fell asleep as Kuroda stared into the fire.

"This is just the beginning isn't it…" a pokemon rised from the shadows as it revealed to be Marshadow, the little bear looked at Kuroda as he looked back at it.

" _I guess you can say that, but because of my position in this due to Arceus orders, I am restricted to what knowledge I can give, if anything, you are just a pawn to the Aura Master's army, he will decide where the pieces will go in this war, he is the controller, you are the chess piece, remember that Aura Time Guardian,"_ With that, Marshadow disappeared into the ground as Kuroda starts to get tired as well.

"Everyone has a role in this war….Ash….please pick each move wisely," with that said, the campsite becomes silent as everyone is turned in for the night.

* * *

 **Sinnoh**

Ash is still awake with Nicole sleeping gently behind him as they flew over the sea for hours in the night. Ash looked around and saw an uninhabited island and whispered to Charizard.

"Hey buddy, land there, we'll rest for the night," with that said, Charizard flew to the island before landing on the sandy beach. Ash jumped off and with the help of Charizard, got Nicole off as he carried her over to some leafage to place her gently on. Ash then calls out Greninja to help him get some firewood as they manage to gather a bunch in the dense forest before heading back over and creating a campfire. With the help of Charizard, they manage to make a temporary campsite as Ash sat near a sleeping Nicole with Pichu already asleep in her arms. As the sky soon turn to complete darkness, the sky soon revealed stars gleaming in the night as Ash looks up at them with Greninja who was in the trees and Charizard who curled around nicole,pichu, and Ash as a heat source beside the fire.

"Wish we could do this again…" Ash mutter. Suddenly Ash felt a presence somewhere nearby. He quickly got up with Greninja jumping down from the tree silently to prepare for a fight. As Ash used his aura to see the presence, the figure suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Ash-kun!" A small genie like pokemon popped in front of him as Ash yelp in shock as he fell backward. Ash look up at the genie and held a finger to his mouth as to shush the little guy.

"Hoopa, keep it down, Nicole is sleeping," Ash hissed but unfortunately it was too late.

"Ash...what is going on," Nicole groggily sat up as she rub her eyes and also Pichu perked up his ears sensing a familiar presence nearby.

'Pii?" Pichu jumped out of Nicole's lap as he hopped over to Ash and Hoopa as he jumped at Hoopa.

"Pika-kun!" Hoopa flew down to Pichu's level and flew around him as the two greeted one another.

Nicole stood up and walk over still a bit asleep while Charizard is fast asleep at the campsite. When she arrive over, Nicole accidently lost balance due to being still half-asleep and Ash quickly caught her.

"You okay Nicole?" Ash asked as Nicole yawn with a nod before getting up straight. Hoopa flew over to the two as he giggled crazily.

" Ash-kun has a love mate!" Hoopa yelled out happily as Ash looked at Hoopa weirdly while Nicole who was before sleepy suddenly is now fully awake as she look between Hoopa, Ash, Pichu, and Greninja with a skeptical look.

"What do you…" Ash was about to ask but he fell to the ground unconscious as Nicole stood over him with a….taser?

All of the pokemon look at Nicole with a amuse look as they watch her fluster face and her heavy breathing.

"Pi-pichu," Pichu said to Hoopa who understood as he snickered.

"Nicole-kan have love sickness!" Hoopa exclaim as Nicole glared at the mythical pokemon as she slung Ash's arm on her shoulder and drag him to the campsite with Pichu, Hoopa, and Greninja following behind.

* * *

 **Kanto**

The Kantonians are now bustling in Celadon city as factories are noisily being active preparing stuff for war. While in Cinnabar Island, navy soldiers are training on ships with pilots as well. As for Lavender Town, military barracks are stationed there as they are filled with recruits and officers preparing for transporting to the battlefield. In one of the Barracks we see two familiar girls in their daily attire with a body vest and paddings on their arm and knees. They are looking at battle maps of Unova and Hoenn as they are discussing with four other officers in the barrack with them as a quarrel is up.

"NO! We are not ready yet, if we send our troops out there right now, we will kill too many of our people if we are unprepared!" A man in a general uniform shouted as Serena glared at the man. Alexa on the other hand gave a poker face as she petted Espeon who sleeping on her lap.

"General Eiren, if you must know, you have been delaying us from making any action to help our allies in this war because of the excuse, 'not ready yet', it has been seven months and I know that we have soldiers ready to go," Alexa said sternly but another officer stood up from his seat as he slam his hands on the table.

"You are younger than all of us you dumb teenage girl! You don't even know how war is because you just focus on your make up and gossips, so let us…"

"Lieutenant Fokato, for your information, if I am that teenage girl that you assume I am, I wouldn't be here to F*****G lead your A** in this war, you think that if we prepare our men and don't help, you really think that DAU will take their time in attacking us!" Alexa yelled as she stood up and held a hand in front of her as her eyes glowed causing the lieutenant to float upwards with fear in his eyes as he struggled to get down to no avail.

"Listen here boys, if I don't see this army get mobilized by the start of next month, which is only two weeks from now, I will personally get a friend of mine from AGO to knock some sense into your stupid brains!"

The men all look at her with disgust but they nodded as they can't argue with her. Alexa let go of Fokato as he crashed to the ground with a groan as he stood up with a pissed look.

"Fine, we will do this only because we don't want AGO to get mad at us along with DAU, not because you told us, using that card of your blonde hair bitch of a friend because she is part of AGO won't help you next time," The General hissed at Alexa before he and the other officers left the tent leaving only Alexa and Serena in the tent with a sleeping espeon that is on some boxes nearby.

"You sure that this is a good idea to rush them?" Serena asked Alexa who sigh as she looked over to Serena.

"I really don't know, but for one thing, I know that we need to help the others, Zack is trying to hold the line in Sinnoh and as for Tessa, she left with a few of the prepared men to go to Sinnoh to help him out. As for Kalos, I got a call from Lillie that they had to evacuate Lumiose City and now she, Kuroda, and several other AGO guardians are now stranded in the middle of enemy territory while the other troops escaped, while we are here 'preparing' to fight," Alexa sigh as she collapsed on a nearby chair. Serena walked over with some tea as she sat next to Alexa while pouring some into the cups.

"Well, we got things moving now, just try to keep on hope, never give up til the end," Serena said as she smiled at a certain saying. Alexa look over to Serena as she smiled and took the cup to drink before looking into it twice.

"Um, is this tea or coffee?" Alexa ask as Serena looked into the teapot before she got up quickly and ran back to the stove.

* * *

 **Hi guys, sorry for this very short chapter, I just want this scene to get over with and sorry if I miss out some characters but I think I got some points driven, Zack and Tessa chapters are a bit...rocky, I am having difficulties with how I should do their chapters but I got an idea for the next chapter. As always thanks for reading this story and next chapter will be up once I am confident on how the plot will role...too many gaps in the story at this point XD**


	15. Chapter 15(part 1)

" **War does not determine who is right - Only who is left" - Bortrend Russel**

* * *

The next day arrives as Ash and Nicole pack their thing and also return all their pokemon besides Pichu. A lot has happened in the night as Hoopa joined Ash's team and also that Nicole tased Ash several times whenever Hoopa takes things a bit too personal. THough now the two are gearing up and Ash sent out Hoopa to get them to Sinnoh faster which they did as they passed through one of the portal hoops and they are in the Sinnohians military base. Ash and Nicole walked toward the HQ as they knew who was in charge since the Fall of Kalos. They both walked in along with the two pokemon and opened a door at the end of the hallway only to barely get hit by a computer screen that hit the wall next to them.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU GUYS ARE TIRED, IF SINNOH FALLS THEN YOU GUYS WILL BE DEAD, SO GET THE AIR MEN READY AND HEAD OUT FOR ANOTHER BOMBING MISSION!" Zack yelled at an officer who shuddered with fear as he stumbled passed Ash and Nicole before disappearing quickly around a corner. The two look over to Zack who was breathing heavily but when he noticed them he composed himself and smiled a little.

"Hi guys, sorry about that, things are a bit complicated with the soldiers being a bit rowdy with us teenagers telling them what to do," Zack said as he walked over to the two.

"Nice to know that you are leading them, because these guys apparently are being a bit stubborn," Nicole said as Zack smiled.

"Well, aren't all the military people stubborn?" Zack joked as several officers nearby glared in his direction without him knowing except for Ash who was looking around the place. Zack caught that and gave a serious look to him.

"So Ash, did Kuroda and Lillie make it out with you two?" Zack asked.

"No, I tried to contact them with aura due to signal issues in that escape battle but it is like they just cut themselves off as if they are hiding from something that may find them," Ash said.

"Well, enough of that, I am pretty sure those two can care for themselves, anyway, there is something you need to see," Zack said as his tone became a bit grim.

Ash and Nicole looked at each other before agreeing with Zack as the three walked to an area that was isolated from the main military HQ and was in a building where there were no security what so ever. Zack look around him to see if they are alone before taking out a staff card and placed it on a piece of the wall which glowed with approval before the wall began to open as Zack place the card away then gestured to the two as they enter the building with the wall door closing behind them.

"That reminds me of Primun Cave entrance," Ash smirked as Zack looked over his shoulder and look at Ash with a responsive smirk.

"Well, I was the one who actually thought of the door function but my original plan was to use psychic pokemon to power it, in the end, Kuroda and Tessa actually got me to replan it with them as they were going to use technology for it in a way," Zack said as they enter a room with a table and boxes. Zack walk to the table and pressed a button where a bunch of cameras and files appeared in an organized line. Ash and Nicole looked at this with awe as they look at Zack but Zack shook his head knowing their reaction and thought.

"No, this entire thing was actually Tessa's doing, she always been a crafty girl especially when she is around Alexa," Zack said as Ash and Nicole nodded in understanding before they walk to the table to check the files.

"So what did you want to show us?" Ash asked but Zack beat him to it as he swiped a certain screen camera to Ash. Ash looked at the image only to realize that it was a body camera attached to….Lillie?

"Zack...Kuroda is going to kill you if he knows," Ash sweatdropped which Zack became confused as he looked at the camera himself only to frantically swipe it away and brought a different one up.

"THAT IS NOT THE ONE, THIS IS THE ONE!" Zack said with a red face as Ash and Nicole looked at him with a suspicious look before looking at this camera which seems to be attached to...Kuroda…

Ash continued to look in but Nicole looked up to Zack with a frown as she became a bit suspicious.

"Zack," Nicole started as Zack looked at her with a confused look.

"Yes?"

"Did you attached a camera on to all of us?" Nicole said as she seem to try to contain herself. Zack saw this and looked at her with a nervous look as he chuckled and looked somewhere else as to find an escape.

"uh...I might have placed one on all of your guy's clothing, even Kuroda surpri…"

"YOU ARE DEAD!"

"EEP!"

As an enraged Nicole chased a scared Zack around the room with a taser gun in her hand, Ash continued to watch the footage which showed Kuroda, the camera holder, looking at Lillie and three other people as they are on a cliff with several grenades in their hands as if they are trying for a hit and run tactic.

'Ready?' Kuroda said in the footage.

The group that was with him nodded as they prepared to throw the grenades but a eerie shriek cried out startling the group including Ash, Zack, and Nicole.

"The hell…" Kuroda mutter as the camera turn to Lillie who was confused and scared as she looked at him for a moment when a beam of light flash nearby hitting one of the squad member turning the girl into stone.

"Everyone fall back!" Kuroda cried as the other two remaining squad members including Lillie got up and ran for their lives as Kuroda's camera turn around to face a Black-Red Vulture like bird hovering in the air with a guy that Ash and Zack know on the back of the Legendary Pokemon with an evil smirk on his face.

"Hahaha!" Calem cackled as he pointed to Kuroda which Yveltal's core started to form a black-red orb.

"Charmeleon Stand By!" Kuroda cried as a hand with a pokeball sent out his trusty genetic pokemon and the two instantly synchronized activating mid-megavolution as Charmeleon gain the appearance of his final evolution's mega evolution while retaining some features of his charmeleon body.

"Yveltal, OBLIVION WING!" Calem scream as Kuroda held out a hand with Aura energy that Ash, Nicole, and Zack can see is sending to Charmeleon.

"DRAGON CALL!" Kuroda cried as Charmeleon's surrounding engulf in black, blue, red, yellow, and orange fire forming a silhouette of a Charizard as Charmeleon roar sending the silhouette flying at the Oblivion wing attack as the two collided in the center fighting one another to overpower the other's attack.

Ash look at Zack as Zack's expression only said one thing, 'keep watching' as Ash turn back to the screen.

Suddenly the camera jerk as if Kuroda sensed something as the camera caught the image of his hand about to hold out a pokeball but an explosion happen sending him flying back. The camera was static for a moment but it came back to focus as Kuroda groggily got up only for him and also Ash and Nicole to see a sickening image.

Charmeleon was still in his form but is stone. The body is standing on the grass as it stood there with Kuroda speechless. The room that Ash, Nicole, and Zack are in suddenly became cold as they witness the most gruesome thing yet. Yveltal flew down but with a loud crash with its claw talons, smash the statue to pieces.

"CHARMELEON!" Kuroda cried out as he was about to send out another pokemon but stopped himself as a portal opened with the camera shutting off.

The room was silent for a while until Ash fell back onto his box seat with disbelief on his face.

"What...did you just show Zack…" Ash muttered while looking at the ground with shock. Nicole ran over to check on him while Zack just stood there.

"He isn't the only one," Ash looked up at Zack as he activated another camera footage except this one is in picture mode showing….Zack's Metagross and Gardevoir frozen in stone with another image of the same Yveltal smashing the statues.

"Zack…" Nicole gasped as Zack's aura flared a little.

"That bastard is targeting us for our pokemon, this info is important because we know that Tessa's top pokemon is...Nebby, Alexa is her espeon, and Serena is Braixen. Not just that, you two have pokemon that can counter him which he would want to rid first." Zack turn to Nicole.

"Your's is Rayquaza,' Zack then turn to Ash with a sicken face, 'while you are the target Ash.." Zack said grimly as Ash seem to show a more deadly expression in return.

"Let him," Ash said darkly to Nicole and Zack's surprise.

"Ash, your life is in danger here, if you die, your pokemon will be next!" Nicole tried to say but Ash's eyes flared for a second a rainbow aura which the two noticed except for Ash.

"If I fall, my pokemon will know what to do,'he said as Pichu on his arm nodded with a serious face and also the pokeballs on Ash's belt shaked violently in agreement, 'They will fight until the war is done or until they fall!" Ash said with anger as the room suddenly was filled with warmth and heat rather than the cold atmosphere not too long ago.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

In Kalos in a hidden cave from the outside, Kuroda, Lillie, and the two other surviving are sitting around a makeshift fire that one of the member's marowak provided. The two AGO survivors set up camp in the cave while Lillie tend to the pokemon that were dirty from trying to make the hidden cave or also wounded from enemy soldiers. Though Kuroda just laid against the cave wall as if his aura powers diminished and his life energy is gone. His eyes were glazed and colorless which caught the attention of his pokemon as they walk over to him to get him back into reality but it seems as he is in a coma stasis state as he made no movement or response even with Pichu sending bolts after bolts of thunderbolts at him. Lillie is worried as well along with the other two AGO survivors as they are worried about their squad leader not moving a single bit after the event that shocked them.

"Kuroda, you okay?" Lillie ask as she stopped Pichu from using anymore of her energy as she sat next to Kuroda who didn't respond. Now very worried, Lillie took out her wrist device and activated the aura scanner as she scan Kuroda. Once the scanning was done, Lillie check the results, only to just stand there silently.

"Ma'am, is something the matter?" the male survivor asked as he and the other survivor, who is a girl walked over to check as well, only to become shocked.

"His aura reading… is empty," Lillie mutter.

* * *

 **Back at Sinnoh HQ**

"Issue is that we aura users are connected to our pokemon the second we either have a type of bond or even catch them, so losing them is like losing a piece of our life energy or even our life aura," Nicole said as Ash and Zack sat across from her like in a triangle as the three are discussing the issue.

"But the thing is, if the source...not the trainer dies, the pokemon also loses their life aura, so Ash, either way, you and your pokemon are going to be affected by this no matter what," Nicole said to Ash as he groan out of annoyance.

"Fine, but still, we need to go over there and help them get out of there," Ash said sternly as Zack snorted.

"Good luck doing that, given the fact I lost two of my pokemon, my life energy is wavering and I really can't do much, also, I think Nicole forgot something, depending on the strength of your bond with your pokemon, it's effects will vary, My life aura is on the brink of making me become a disabled person due to my very strong bond with Gardevoir and Metagross, I don't want to risk losing my other pokemon and also risk losing my own life to endanger my other pokemon, you are on your own," Zack said as he sat down on a nearby box.

Ash nodded as he noticed that even standing up is draining him, but a thought suddenly hit him.

"Wait, did you just said the effects vary depending on the strength of the trainer and pokemon bond," Ash shouted as he look at Zack with intense eyes as he sweatdropped.

"Uh yes…"\

"How strong is Kuroda's bond with his pokemon," Ash demanded.

Zack pondered but then realization came to his eyes as he now understood what Ash is trying to say.

"His bond is as strong as mine, we both have same amount of strength with our pokemon, but he has a very extreme bond with Charmeleon just as I am with Gardevoir, maybe a little stronger...are you saying that," Zack started but Ash ran to the hidden door and opened it as he ran out in a hurry sending out Charizard and in an instant was gone.

"Nicole, go catch up with him! I will gather some other soldiers to come with us!" Zack said as he ran out with Nicole next to him as she looked at him with a skeptical face.

"I thought you said you are too weak to do anything?!" Nicole shouted as she took out Rayquaza's ball and sent him out.

"Well, it seems as I am back in shape, besides, I got a little hello gift to send to Calem for his fucking empty can of a head!" Zack yelled as Nicole jumped onto Rayquaza's back and flew off.

* * *

 **Air**

Ash continued flying on Charizard's back as the two flew breaking the sound barrier due to Charizard's extreme speed. Ash's body flared with aura as he gave some to Charizard for extra energy to maintain the speed. Suddenly a green flying serpent descended next to him as he saw Nicole on Rayquaza's back with a serious face as she nodded in agreement as he returned the nod as they look back forward to see Kalos in sight. Though what they didn't notice were the small portal holes on the side of the cliff seeing the beach as they near the shores. Just the two started to descend the portals open spilling out creatures they never seen.

"WHAT THE?!" Ash cried out.

"ULTRA BEASTS, TAKE THEM OUT RAYQUAZA, DRAGON ASCENT!" Nicole yelled as Rayquaza open his mouth and shot out a beam with the tip of the beam the shape of a dragon as it tear through one of the beasts that look like a mosquito that worked in the gym and also a tower-like creature with eyes on each brick. The two beast fell but then six more took their place as they charged the two. That was when the DAU soldiers came running to the beach as they fire their guns at the sky which Ash yelled at Charizard to use flamethrower which melted the bullets upon contact while Rayquaza continued to fight the ultra beasts that were pouring out like bees from a hive. It seems as both Nicole and Ash are about to get overwhelmed when suddenly engine noises and multiple roars are heard which both sides stopped to see what it was. Ash turn and what he saw made him smile as he can't believe his eyes.

"Hey Ash, see you could use some backup!" Tessa yelled as she is on Nebby, who is now Lunala in the sky gleaming as the sky suddenly erupted with ultra wormholes pouring out battleships and water pokemon in the sea to jets, bombers, flying and certain dragon pokemons in the sky as they gather behind Tessa. Suddenly, another portal open with Hoopa, Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina coming out of it, with Alexa and Serena on Palkia, while on Giratina is Zack who seem to be a little sick but in good mood.\

"Guess who decided to join the battle!" Zack cried out before puking off the side of Giratina as Giratina took shape of his reality form from his distortion form.

"Hi Ash!" Serena cried out as she and Alexa waved with Palkia roaring an echo.

Dialga flew down to Ash and Nicole as the two understood as they jumped onto his back while their pokemon followed behind Dialga as he use roar of time freezing the ultra beasts coming at him as he rejoined with the rest of the attack army.

"Alexa, Serena!" Nicole cried out with a smile as she waved back at them.

"How you guys manage to get everyone here?!" Ash cried out as Alexa, Serena, Tessa, and Zack look at each other with a smile.

"This isn't everyone you know," Tessa giggled as she patted Nebby who cried out again.

An Ultra wormhole burst open massively as a sci-fi space cruiser slowly came out with weird blue-white people on a purple bee-like pokemon flew out behind Tessa.

"I made some friends thanks to Nebby here," Tessa smiled as Nebby smiled at Tessa.

"Ultra Recon Squad here to help!" a man said as he hung on the purple bee creature with a lance like weapon like he is a knight with the other strange people.

"Kanto Power!" The Kantonians cried out from their battleships in the sea.

"Sinnohian Pride!" The Sinnohians roared from their flying and Dragon pokemon.

"Kalo's Redemption!" The Kaloians chanted on their water pokemon.

Ash and Nicole look at each other with smiles as they couldn't believe their eyes. All this started with trying to get to their friends but now, they realized that this is actually a comeback in such a short time, hell, it is just one day from Kalo's fall and now everyone is banded together for this. Ash look at Dialga as the time pokemon spoke to him.

" _Master Arceus wanted us to join you for the balance of peace, due to a change in his powers, Arceus sent his powerful children but it seems as brother Giratina joined due to the amount of pollution in his world so he join to rid the source," Dialga said, 'but it is also to retrieve a certain subordinate of mine that stubbornly does things his way,"_ That last part made Ash chuckle along with Nicole who listened as well but a roar interrupted the moment as all look at Kalo's beach to see a massive battalion of DAU readying their defense along with a certain bird soaring above like a watcher.

"ATTACK!" Calem Cried as rockets, Artillery, and flying pokemon with water pokemon roared to the sea to engage the army.

Ash's eyes flared with the same rainbow aura as he thank Dialga for the ride before jumping back onto Charizard's back as he look at his friends once more, especially Nicole, before turning his gaze back to the incoming army.

"FOR ARCEUS!" Ash scream as he and Charizard zoom toward the enemy with the rest of his friends and allies roaring in response as they charged behind him.

"Nebby use Menacing Moonraze Maelstrom!" Tessa cried as her body and Nebby's glowed with a power aura as several portals open around her launching several powerful beams out towards the enemy flying pokemon and planes causing explosions with each contact.

"Alright, Giratina, let's go, Dragon Rush!" Zack yelled as Giratina is engulf with powerful purple energy as he zoom straight into the enemy knocking everything out of his path.

"Palkia, cover fire with aura sphere!" Alexa yell as the time pokemon form a million orbs as wave after wave are launch causing explosion with each contact of an object.

"Skarmory air slash!"

"Dragonite dragon breath!"

"Honchkrow, dark pulse!"

"Wailord, Hydro Pump!"

"Gyarados, dragon pulse!"

"Dragonair, Hydro Cannon!"

Boths sides collided as they engaged each other by both pokemon and humans. The soldiers of both sides fired at each other while artilleries, cannons, grenades, and bombs exploded along with certain pokemon attacks that causes explosion. The ultra recon squad soldiers flew to the beach where they head for the cliff that was heavily guarded as DAU fired upon them. They charged at the bunkers as DAU turrets fired at them, several of them fell out of the sky as the bullets penetrated them in the head while the rest hit the bee-like beasts which some just absorb the bullets while those that were unfortunate fell dead to the beach's bloody sand.

On the beach. Soldiers ran from transport ships to the cliffs as bullets, grenades, and artillery fire surround them as they return fire. Pokemon that were in their pokeballs are sent out as they fired attacks at the cliffs where opposing pokemon counter the attacks.

Ash rode on Charizard as four dragonites with soldiers on them flew at him. Ash held out his hand as the rainbow aura engulf him and Charizard as an aura sphere of pure aura form in front of them.

"Charizard, dragon pulse," Ash calmly said as Charizard open his mouth as the pure aura sphere changed as it became absorbed by Charizard.

"All dragonites, use dragon rage!" the lead soldier cried as the four dragonite roar before soaring at Charizard who finish powering up. Just as the dragonites near Ash and Charizard, he place out his hand as he simply said the next word emotionlessly.

"Fire,"

Like a laser beam, Charizard launched a rainbow color dragon pulse at the dragonites which engulf all of them before the beam resided showing that the dragonites were knocked out and falling to the ground while the soldiers were nowhere to be seen as they were disintegrated. Ash look at the four knocked out pokemon that are on the ground amongst the bodies of pokemon that were either knocked out, killed, or looking around them senselessly for their trainer who are probably dead or missing with remorse as he couldn't believe how all of this just started with the Alolan league.

"Let's go," Ash patted Charizard's neck as the fire lizard growl in understanding as he flew past the cliff from the massacre behind him as Ash flew inland.

Meanwhile on the beach, Zack, Nicole, Tessa, Alexa, and Serena are fighting back to back with their pokemon as they are in the trenches of the DAU defense in the cliff as they are being charged from every side as they are trying to fend for their lives.

"Espeon, psychic!" Alexa cried out as she wack a soldier with a shovel which knocked out the soldier's teeth and render him unconscious while Espeon picked up several pokemon with her telekinesis power as she toss them somewhere else to the side.

"Zack, don't you have any pokemon to use?!" Serena yell as she command Braixen and Pancham to counter a tyranitar who was charging at them knocking everything including its allies to the side as it was in a rage.

"Can't, I don't want any of my pokemon to get hurt in here, besides, I can render the pokemon unconscious which should be enough," Zack said as he jab his machete in a DAU soldier heart before yanking it out and held out his hand to a group of pokemon while using his aura powers to cause those pokemon to fall asleep. Though the others weren't able to see, Zack was getting weaker with each time he uses his powers.

"We need to get an opening for the troops to pass by!" Nicole cried out but Tessa already beat her to the punch as she called for Nebby.

"Ready Nebby?" Tessa yelled out to Lunala as the legendary moone pokemon nodded as she took out a master ball and a weird device.

"Alright, FUSION EVOLUTION!" Tessa cried out as she sent out a weird looking creature dress in black armor who flew towards Lunala who did the same as Tessa threw the device at them causing a blinding light as Tessa took out a weird z-crystal from her pocket as she held it to her heart.

"Alright Nebby, **Light that burns the sky**!" Tessa yelled as the z-crystal in her hands glowed with power as she sense the energy flowing from her to a modified Nebby who then glowed again revealing a yellow glowing creature with four wings and also red and blue eyes screeching to the sky as all pokemon and humans around it even on the beach and sea saw it as they stare in fear as the creature screech again causing the area to become engulfed in light as no one was looking away except for Tessa and the group as Tessa scream at them to look away and close their eyes. Just like that , a massive explosion appear which Ash, who is far away inland now, look back to see a small dome of light appear for a moment before disappearing.

"What the heck?" Ash mutter as he was shocked by the amount of power and aura energy coming from his thought was broken when a beam of dark red energy burst near him and nearly hitting Charizard who manage to get out of the way in time as Ash held on for dear life before things calmed down. Ash looked up from Charizard's back and saw Calem with an evil grin on his face as he is on Yveltal.

"Nice of you to be first in the funeral Ash," Calem smirked as Ash snorted.

"Whose funeral is this, mine or yours," Ash hiss.

"Depends, it will be decided when one of us falls," with that said, Calem and Ash both command their ride pokemon to the ground. Once the two reach solid earth, both of their pokemons pop out of their pokeballs glaring at each other as their trainers took out different types of pistols and also knives.

"One shall fall, and one shall live," Calem snicker as Ash kept a straight face as he stared down Calem.

"You got that catch phrase wrong," with that, both sides collided as in the background the battlefield is littered with explosions and gunshots that can be heard all the way to Sinnoh.

* * *

 **Hi everyone, sorry for the late update, finals coming up, along with the new pokemon Ultra sun and moon which I really loved because of the storyline and plot. Anyway, it is nearing winter break so like three more weeks and I should have more free time to write, anyway, next chapter will be a bit more of a conclusion to this story, it has been a short while but this is part 1, yep, I'll let you guys think about that because my idea seems to be needed in a different part due to all the sudden changes and atmosphere, anyway, another thing is that the OC's you guys sent in and that I used, thank you for them because they are actually the right OC's I needed for this final chapter and I hope you guys will like it, peace out and see you when the last chapter is out.**


	16. Chapter 15(part 2)

" **Times of doubts and pain will bring sorrow, but those times will sprout a new leaf for a new start, and a stronger will to fight," - ChaosLuu life quote :p**

* * *

Kalos is raging of destruction; the bodies of the dead lay in the midst as more join them as one more is struck down. Though the tide of the battle is on AGO's side as they push DAU inland with the alliance of Sinnoh, Kanto, and Kalos along with an alien race who called themselves Ultra Recon Squad that Tessa came to contact with and got their help. Dau is on the verge of retreating Lumiose City when their reinforcement arrived.

"Damn it, they keep pouring in like parasites," Zack hiss as he grabbed a rifle from a DAU soldier who tried to jab him with a bayonet and yank it away before stabbing the guy with the bayonet as the soldier fell to the ground bloodied.

"Even worse, look who is the reinforcement," Tessa said from above on Nebby as the group look ahead and grimace. Leading the reinforcement was no other than Rias, whose red cloak flew in the wind as buildings were razed and he men march behind her obediently. The AGO soldier readied themselves but Zack order them to hold fire as Rias and her men stop a few meter away from them.

"Well, I like to congratulate you all on your stupid bravery on fighting all the way here to get to your friend, but it seems…"

Rias was cut off as an object crash to the ground like a meteor as everyone brace themselves. The smoke in the crater where the object crash disappeared as it revealed Ash and his pokemon in the crater with his hat covering his eyes as he laid there while his pokemon slowly got up but his Charizard immediately roar to the sky where everyone turn to. Calem was on his Yveltal while his other pokemon stood on platforms that were left from the destruction.

"Ash, you okay?!" Nicole cried out as she ran to him with the other running with her to back her up while the soldiers stared at each other ready if anyone made a move. Nicole slid down to the base fo the crater and shook Ash several times when she noticed a pokeball in his hand that seem to be stoned. Realization came to her as she looked around for a certain water type but didn't see him at all.

"No...no,no,no,no,no,no, this can't be happening," Nicole mutter as she slowly took off Ash's cap from his face to see his eyes were lifeless.

"ASH!" the group ran to meet up with Nicole but once a few inches away, Zack noticed something and held a hand up.

"Wait…" Zack said as the group stop before they soon understood what he is talking about.

"No...is Ash," Tessa mutter. Now due to her being the youngest of the group, she saw all of her friends as parents or siblings, though she saw Ash as a father figure since her father been away hiding with the rest of the professors for safety, so seeing Ash like that caused her to swell up.

"Ash, please!" Nicole started to grow tears as DAU soldiers were waiting for their leaders' order but Calem and Rias just stood there smiling evilly as they wanted AGO to become demoralized with the lost of their champion. Alexa turned away to not look at the agonizing scene while Serena had her hands over her mouth as tears welled up. Tessa started to tear finally as she dug her face into Zack's chest as he soothe her while looking Ash's lifeless body before looking up angrily at Calem.

"Guys, stay here, and take Tessa Serena," Zack mutter loudly enough for the group minus Nicole to hear as he handed Tessa to Serena who looked at him with concern as he took out two pokeballs from his belt as he pass by Nicole and Ash and out of the crater looking at Calem.

"Calem!" Zack yelled as Calem look at him with an amuse look as he told Yveltal to lower him to the ground as he whistled to two of his pokemon, Chesnaught and Aegislash , to come in front of him as he jumped off of Yveltal and onto solid ground to meet Zack.

"I see you want revenge, fine, mind as well beat you down a bit more to drill how much of a loser you are," Calem smirk as Zack scowl before tossing out two pokeballs revealing Gengar and Magmortar who cried out angrily at the opposing pokemon.

"Double battle, one shall stand," Zack hiss.

"And you will fall," Calem said with a smug face.

"Shadow Sneak and Fire Blast!"

"Wood Hammer and night slash!"

* * *

 **Ash Consciousness**

Ash didn't know where he is, one moment he battled Calem and he remembered that Yveltal used oblivion wing and...oh. Ash look around and saw that everything was grey, the grass, trees, sky, and also the sun were dull of colors as Ash walk around till he found a grey stream. He looked at the reflection and saw that he was grey as well.

"What the…" Ash said to himself as he back away from the stream only for a blinding light that lit up the dull world appeared as he look slowly at it with his vision becoming used to it. What Ash saw made him gasp.

There, a young 10 year old Ash running toward Oak's Lab for his very first pokemon.

Then…

Ash and pichu running from a flock of sparrows before he jumped off the cliff.

"Huh, I remembered that day," Ash sigh with a smile as he saw the image of him and pichu receiving Ho-oH's rainbow wing as the storm ended. The scene then changed to the day he was in a pokemon center talking to his mother which made him frown for a little at the sight but then showed him with Viridity and Sorrel meeting up for the first time as he smiled at that. Though suddenly the image was swiped away as Ash saw a familiar face in front of him.

"Kuroda!" Ash said with glee as he ran and gave the guy a hug but was pushed back a bit as Kuroda took of his hood revealing he is the same color as the place ironic with his clothes color choices.

"So I see your memories been altered…" Kuroda said which made Ash look at him weirdly.

"What you mean, that is my original memory there, that is what happen before I met you guys!" Ash said confused but Kuroda didn't say anything as the assassin fished out an orb that glowed blue from his pocket and held it front of Ash.

"Take this and everything will return to normal normal," Kuroda said simply as he stood there motionless.

"What you mean?" Ash asked but Kuroda stood there holding out the orb as Ash sigh before taking it. Instantly Ash stepped back and looked around wildly before facing Kuroda again.

"Remember now?" Kuroda ask as Ash held his head for a moment before nodding with a serious face.

"How was my memory altered?"

"Seems as someone warped back in time and alter your path to that point, including switching Pikachu out with Pichu by catching him as a Pichu hoping to stall you, but you seem to beat all odds as usual," Kuroda said with a small smirk.

"So this is the Aura Shell?" Ash asked as he heard about how if Aura users lose all of their aura, they are absorbed into their consciousness where their center aura lie.

"Sort of, we are both dead," Kuroda sid sheepishly as Ash look at him weirdly.

"What you mea...oh," Kuroda look at Ash as he nodded.

"I guess Zack told you, our bond with our pokemon is our strength, but also our weakness, which leads me to say that we need to go back to the life world," Kuroda said as he turn to a direction with Ash looking at him skeptically.

"Wait what?! We are dead, we can't go back to life!" Ash cried but Kuroda didn't listen as he seem to look around for something before crouching to the ground and picked something up as he stood back up and walk back to Ash.

"Have you heard of Primal Evolution?" Kuroda asked out of the blue as Ash gave him a 'seriously' look.

"Isn't that what only Kyogre, Groudon, Palkia, and Dialga can do?" Ash asked but Kuroda shook his head.

"That is technically mega evolution in legendaries unlocking their true selves, I mean Primal, back in the ancient times when fossil pokemon ruled," Kuroda said as he held out a weird flower to Ash as he took it and looked at it before looking at Kuroda weirdly.

"Okay, where is all of this coming to a flower?" Ash ask as Kuroda smiled.

"Okay, well, this is where it gets a bit confusing, you still have memories of Pikachu and Greninja?"

* * *

 **Reality**

Calem started to lose his mind as his last pokemon beside Yveltal fell to the ground as Zack stood there with a glare as his Magmortar and Gengar taunted Calem who took a deep breath and look to the ground as he started to giggle.

"Well, well, you gotten stronger for sure, but!" Calem snap his finger as the legendary bird flew in front of him with a shriek as Zack's expression turned grim as Calem look up with a crazy look on his face.

"It is time for you to leave as well!" with that, Yveltal launch a dark red beam at Zack as he quickly return his pokemon and braced for it with in the background his friends scream his name.

"This is it…" Zack mutter as images of his parents flash in his head as he waited for certain death. After a while, Zack open his eyes and wonder why isn't he dead.

"ASH!" Nicole cried out as Zack was confused as he turn to the direction of where Yveltal fire at and what he saw was not even possible.

"ASH?!"

Standing there glowing in a rainbow aura was Ash as his eyes flared with different colors as the beam is being stopped by a pokemon which Zack thought was dead.

"Greninja, let's do this, beyond the Bond Phenomenon, unleash your true powers, PRIMAL EVOLUTION!"

Greninja, who was holding back the beam with his web hand, eyes changed from his usual red to green as his body changed forms. His elbows grew outward showing blades sticking from it like a gallade and his body changed to what seem to be almost like Ash-Greninja except instead of a large water shuriken on his back by itself, two water katanas were sheath on his back as well with the shuriken the shape of a Chakra and on top of both of his wrists seems to show two metal like bands on them. Finally finished, his color changed from being the average dark blue to being pure black and white with a bit of red on his head.

"What the…" Zack said with awe with everyone around them as Ash stared at Calem with coldness.

"Calem, you know how you killed my pokemon and several others, well, this is where they come back to have a bit of revenge," as he said that portals burst open revealing either used to be dead AGO cloaks coming of them or pokemon that perish to Yveltal's oblivion wing. As they pour out, a certain psychic pokemon came out with another psychic and metal type pokemon.

"Gardevoir! Metagross!" Zack cried out happily as they rejoined him, but just as soon he got to them, Gardevoir held out a weird device that Zack took confused but then realize what this was as his Gardevoir gestured to Ash.

"Oh got it!" Zack quickly strap on the device to his hand as he held it out and took out the rest of his team as they look at him with a confident look.

"Alright guys, let's help Ash out! PRIMAL EVOLUTION!"

Gengar was the first as his body dissipated to just a smog of purple gas as only his eyes and mouth were visible which struck fear in the ranks of each side. Then Swampert evolved which looked like his mega but weird arteries stick on his body as it all attach to one hand that looked like a cannon. Metagross changed into literally a body with four arms floating around him like a mega Alakazam with spoons around it. Then Magmortar evolved, which nothing about him changed except his left hand is like a minigun, right is an artillery cannon barrel, and on his back is a tank top with the cannon attach to it. Dragonite evolved as his body change from having a big stomach to where he has four feet and his mouth sharpen at the end while his spine area is wriggling with antenna like tentacles that were like the two on his head, where three horns are sticking out instead of one. Then there is his electivire, whose two wire tail is now like a ninetails as they spun around while his body is layered with what looks like a core chestplate as the center glowed with electricity in it and his arms has attachments to it like a cyborg with one of his eyes having a robotic eye while the other was regular. Then there is Gardevoir, who evolved into her mega evolution, but her arms are like a gallade as her dress change to something of a skirt while a cape flew from her back and her crest is the same but the green overlayer of her head changed to a similar thing of gallade.

"What the actual fuck," Zack mutter as a yell was overheard which he turn to see Ash did the same to everyone but Pichu.

Charizard looked like something from a horror dragon movie as if his two mega evolution combined together but the fire, instead of red, orange, or blue, it was purple, as if it was from the dead. Then there is sceptile, who is like his mega evolution but his tail split into two while the blades on his arm seem sharper and also curved while his head had two blades sticking from the side like a haxorus. Then there is Garchomp, whose evolution is like his mega but on top of his head is another of the two things sticking on the side of it's head and the spikes on his back seem to be sharper and curved while his arms instead of an axe-like hands, they are legit shape of two swords sticking straight out from its arms. And for the final pokemon, which is a gallade, it changed into what looked like his Gardevoir's primal evolution but it is mostly the gallade's mega evolved form but he had hands instead of flat stubs and two rapiers on the side of his waist like a fencer. Pichu just stayed pichu.

"Alright, we got this!" Zack said smiling as he join Ash's side with his pokemon joining with Ash's as the two look at each other with a smile but then an unexpected guest came.

"Jordan where were you!" Rias cried out as she had her pokemon out but except the one pokemon that was a Mewtwo with black color and a red stub on it's shoulder.

Jordan didn't say anything as he sent out a lugia that was black color and has glowing blue eyes

"I was trying to get here on time but was delayed." he said as he press a button on his wrist causing Lugia to change as it now have no legs but four wings and it's head split to two as one was regular white while the other was pure black and so was its body as it cried out at its opponents.

"I hope you guys weren't going to start without me," a voice yelled out.

Everyone looked up to see a shock as an army of AGO cloaks stood there with two cloaked teens that stood out as the two jump to the street with one having a pichu on his arm and the other an alolan vulpix.

"Kuroda, Lillie!" the group cried out as they grew confidence as they sent out their pokemon as well with Kuroda taking out a similar device like Ash and Zack.

"Alright team, let's show them what happens when they mess with the wrong people, PRIMAL TIME!" and his team also evolved.

His scyther evolved into what looks like a flying raptor except his scythe like hands shrunk but now it is three as the spikes on his head grew a bit longer and his snout a bit sharper and a tiny bit longer. Gabite changed to where her spine is like her big fin but they were a bit smaller and just like Ash's Garchomp, her claw fingers are now like bone swords sticking out with the two ear like things on the side of her head became a bit sharper like mini missiles sticking to her head. Then there is eevee, who change into what looks like a combination of all the types as she has sylveon ribbon, jolteon's mane on the top and flareon's mane on the bottom of her neck, with Vaporeon fish tail modified so it is sticking from what seems to be Espeon's twin tails and also has Umbreon's ears with a pearl on the center of her forehead changing colors as it radiated each typing. Charmeleon changed to what seems to be his mid-megavolution form but just like the color of his evolved counterpart, his fire became neon purple and his eyes are changing colors from green, yellow, and red. As for Pichu, it is pichu like Ash's.

"Sorry I was late, had a little drama happen when i woke up," Kuroda said as Lillie smack him on the arm with annoyance as he sheepishly scratch his hair under his hood before he join with Ash and Zack.

"Zack and I will fight Jordan, Ash, Rias is all yours, the rest of you, don't let a single distraction get in front of us!" Kuroda yell as his aura combined with Zack and Ash as the trio shared their aura powers with one another.

DAU side became uneasy given how now their army is like an ant compared to the now bigger AGO army that is big as a wasp to a red ant. Some fidget but Rias next order made them obey.

"ATTACK!" she shriek and her army charged.

"FOR ARCEUS and AGO!" Ash, Kuroda, Zack, Serena, Alexa, Tessa, and Nicole simultaneously shouted as the army behind responded with a roar as they charged the enemy with the reinforcement AGO cloaks jumping from the roofs into the mass of the enemy causing chaos. As for the three teenage boys, they faced off their opponents with the sounds and actions of battles happening.

"Alright, we doing this?" Ash asked as Zack glared nervously at Shadow Lugia but Kuroda smiled under his hood as his hand is covered with aura.

"best thing i heard from this group plans," Kuroda said as the three command their pokemon with Rias and Jordan doing the same.

"flamethrower, dragon pulse, bug buzz, charge beam, and multi-attack," Kuroda yelled.

"Psycho Cut, Meteor Mash, fire blast, shadow ball, dragon breath, and thunder!"

Zack cried.

"Flame burst, Dragon rage, bullet seed, shadow ball, and thunderbolt!" Ash yelled.

All of their pokemon launch their attacks simultaneously as they hit the two weird legendaries directly. Zack and Ash smiled at that but Kuroda seemed a bit uneasy and he thought something is off.

"Damn that was some power!" Zack exclaim to the two as battles still roar around them.

"Don't get cocky, I feel a bit," just as Kuroda spoke the smoke cleared to reveal a disturbing feature.

Mewtwo turned into its mega evolution x as its muscle bulge with strength as it wipe the dust off its shoulder like the attacks did nothing. As for shadow Lugia, it is now a beast with four wings, one on top of where the two are and its body is now half white and black as at the neck it split off to two heads. One the color of how a lugia is and the other, shadow lugia.

"This is primal Lugia, hope you fare well against it as your confidence," Jordan spoke as he look at the boys with no expression on his face.

"and this is mega shadow Mewtwo X my friends, hope you like pain," Rias said as she stuck her tongue out in a lollipop manner.

The boys looked at the legendaries with uneasiness but Ash was the first to snap out of it as he made the first move.

"Fine then, we will beat you the hard way then!" Ash yelled as his pokemon responded by charging Shadow Mewtwo.

As for Zack and Kuroda they stared at the monster in front of them before turning to each other and nodded.

"Old times?" Kuroda asked without looking.

"Old times," Zack responded.

"Alright team, come back!" Kuroda cried out to the pokemon as they group back to their trainers as Zack and Kuroda sent out their first pokemon.

"Magmortar your up!" Zack yelled as his fire artillery pokemon stomp in front of him and roar at the monster.

"Pichu stand by!" Kuroda spoke as the little chu ran onto his shoulder and jump into the battle as her cheeks spark with electricity.

Jordan tilt his head and sigh as he look at Zack and Kuroda weirdly.

"So a two vs. one battle?" Jordan ask as the two teens didn't say anything which he took as a yes. "Okay then, Primal Lugia, Aeroblast!" Jordan yelled as he held out his hand which the legendary shadow pokemon open its two mouths and form two orbs of energy which it shot at the two pokemon.

"Magmortar, flame burst quick fire!" Zack yelled as one of them head towards it.

"Pichu, knock it back with iron tail!" Kuroda exclaimed.

Magmortar's feet suddenly lock to the ground as it held out its two arms with the minigun and artillery barrel-like hands starting to heat up. Just as the Aeroblast came near him, he let loose a bunch of miniature fire bullets from its minigun hand at the orb exploding it due to the amount that hit it then with the artillery hand, it fire a bit bigger fire bullet at the white head Lugia hitting it on the snout which caused it to cry out in pain. Pichu jumped in the air with her tail turning to steel as she swung it at the orb. There was a bit of tension but Pichu finally knock it back like a baseball and the orb smack the black head Lugia which made the monster cry out simultaneously in anger as the two pokemon went back to their original position.

"Well, you guys might be a bit stronger than before, but now it is my turn," Jordan spoke as he then held out his hands and closed his eyes as primal Lugia shriek and open its mouth powering up an attack which caught Kuroda and Zack off guard when it is launched.

* * *

 **Ash and Rias**

"Garchomp!" Ash cried out as his dragon type fell to the ground knocked out as he return him back to his pokeball before looking back at Rias with a glare with that Shadow Mewtwo who stood there mockingly. Ash gritted his teeth as he couldn't believe it, all of his most powerful pokemon, including Greninja who is his most powerful, fainted to that beast even when they had their primal forms in place.

"What is the matter Ash, losing your touch?" Rias asked but Ash didn't say anything as he was down to his last pokemon which was…

"PI!"

Ash look up a little to see Pichu looking angrily at him but then changed to a determined look as he held out a paw with a thumbs up at Ash.

"You sure.." Ash mutter as Pichu responded with a charge attack which spark the battlefield. Ash's face change to a smile as he adjust his cap and look at Rias with a fire in his eyes as he held out his hand to Pichu.

"Alright, start off with charge into charge beam!" Ash yelled.

Pichu immediately charged up his electricity as he rub his cheeks quickly to power up and held out his paws as an orb of electricity form before it launched at Mewtwo who simply held out its hand and absorbed the attack which formed into an orb in its hand.

"Is that all you can do, send it back Mewtwo," Rias said as she snap her finger.

Mewtwo held out its hand with the orb and the charge beam that pichu sent came back at him as Ash cried out to Pichu to get out of the way. Which he did as he used quick attack to dodge just in the nick of time as the spot where he was is now a small crater that is smoking of electricity. Though as Pichu got away with relief, he felt a sudden pain on his stomach as he is sent flying across to Ash as he struggle to stand as he look over to where he was hit. Mewtwo stood there with no expression as he is floating in the exact spot where he got hit.

"Pichu, you okay…" Ash said as Pichu slowly got up and shook off the pain as he growl at Mewtwo before collapsing but a bit still conscious.

"Give it up honey, why don't you just surrender and I'll let you and some of your friends live," Rias said seductively as Ash is with Pichu to check if he is okay as his hat covered his face as no emotion is going through him.

"You know Rias, my memories had been altered from my original one, but I know that in my original memory, I had been through much more than this stupid war, I been through the destruction of the world, world domination schemes, world altering schemes, worldwide criminal organizations, a stupid betrayal, pokemon leagues, and a lot more than facing you,' Pichu slowly got up as he got a more confident look than before, ' and I did all of this with my pokemon, Pichu here is my starter type, my original memory was a pikachu but it is no matter, he is part of the chu family and that is all that I needed to be where I am, if he doesn't give up, so NEITHER WILL I!" Ash yelled.

Pichu suddenly glowed as Ash, Shadow Mewtwo, and Rias stared awed and with disbelief as Pichu started to grow in size, his ears became a bit skinnier but also a bit longer as his body also grew along with his tail as it became more bigger and longer. Finally the glow explodely harmlessly as Pichu is now Pikachu.

"PI-KA!" Pikachu cried smiling with a confident look as he cried out to Ash as Ash noticed a z-crystal in his paw.

"Where did...never mind, let's do this!" Ash said smiling determined as he took the z-crystal and Pikachu got in front of him with his cap as the two did the dance. Rias looked at them with sympathy as she shook her head.

"Guess you will never learn, Shadow Mewtwo, end this please," Shadow Mewtwo held out its hands as a dark energy orb formed slowly.

Ash and Pikachu continued the movements as they did this move once, but when Pikachu was pichu, this time, this is all or nothing.

"Alright Pikachu let's do this!" Ash cried as he and Pikachu radiated with a rainbow aura. Pikachu jump into the air super high as dark clouds form around him. Just like that, different type energies surrounded Pikachu as he smiled down at Mewtwo whose eyes widen with fear and realization.

"Stop him Mewtwo!" Rias shrieked. Mewtwo wanted to run but it complied as it launched the dark aura sphere at Pikachu...only for it to be absorbed by the dark color energy that came in front of Pikachu as Pikachu is now ready.

"This is our full power, PRIMAL ARCEUSIAN BLAST!" Ash cried as he punch the air in front of him.

Pikachu cried out as the energy orbs around him combined into one massive rainbow orb that glowed powerfully as Pikachu's paw became a fist as he swung super hard at it as Ash did the same motion. Pikachu's fist connected with the orb and the energy ball flew straight at Shadow Mewtwo with blinding speed.

"Get out of there!" Rias cried but it was too late. Just as Mewtwo took off the orb lock onto it and just like that, a burst of energy exploded causing everyone around them to fall or sent flying due to the impact and shockwave.

Pikachu landed in front of Ash who was holding his hat with an emotionless face as Pikachu smirk somehow knowing the outcome as the rainbow light faded. Laying in the radiating crater is Mewtwo whose body laid there. Just then a weird pop noise happen as Ash and Pikachu stared in awe.

"No..No!" Rias cried out as she couldn't believe her eyes. Shadow Mewtwo's body formed cracks and it enlarged before the shadow color burst away revealing a regular normal Mewtwo who woke up as if it never took damage and was asleep this entire time. Just as Mewtwo set eyes on Rias it glared with hatred towards her as she nervously step back.

"tch, this isn't over!" Rias cried out as she ran into the crowd of fighting soldiers and Pokemon.

Ash and Pikachu smiled at each other but then was interrupted by a tailwind as they both look up to see Mewtwo in the air looking at them with a straight face. The three stared at each other before Mewtwo turn its head away and in a flash flew off into the sky disappearing into the cloud as Ash smiled with Pikachu running onto his soldier and nuzzle his cheek affectionately. Ash scratch Pikachu's chin but then just remembered two trainers that might need his help.

"shoot, Zack and Kuroda!" Ash cried but as he turned several DAU soldiers faced him with emotionless faces as they aim their weapons at him.

"Well fuck,"

* * *

 **Zack and Kuroda**

The battle with the Primal shadow Lugia wasn't looking well as Zack's dragonite and Magmortar fell in defeat along with Kuroda's Gabite and Scyther as the monster still stood strong like it never took any damage except for the injury on its left wing.

"Damn it, I am down to Metagross and Gardevoir, you Kuroda?" Zack mutter as he sent out Metagross who floated in front of him with its four arms floating around it.

"I only have Charmeleon and Pichu, Eevee, Gabite, and Scyther are out," Kuroda huff as this battle is draining not just his pokemon but himself as well, same goes for Zack.

Jordan looked at the two disappointed but when he realized his action, he shook it off and stared at them with the same emotionless face.

"Is that all you got, I'm kinda disappointed in you two," Jordan said but in his head, he wondered why is he upset with how the kids battled.

"We'll Show you disappointment, Metagross Hammer Arm!" Zack shouted with anger.

" Charmeleon, Dragon Call!" Kuroda yelled.

Both pokemons charged at the monster with Metagross sending its four arms at the white head as Charmeleon burst out all of his energy forming a fire figure of primal charizard in purple fire as he sent the figure at the black head. Both Attacks hit their target with power as the wind picked up but just as it calmed down, a hydro pump attack along with Metagross' arms came flying at them as they were not given enough time to dodge, resulting in the same fate as their teammates.

"Metagross!"

"Charmeleon!"

Both trainers were shock as their pokemon were knocked out immediately unlike the others as they return their pokemon, who changed back to their original form. Now all that left is…

"Gardevoir, I am putting my trust and aura in you," Zack said lowly enough for his first and most powerful partner to hear as she nodded as the two connected their aura and psychic powers with Gardevoir walking in front of him with her feet that are now showing due to her primal form.

Kuroda on the other hand look down as a hand touched a bag that rest on his waist with Pichu looking up at him with concern as she saw him touch the bag.

"Pichu, I'm trusting you in this fight, do you trust me?" Kuroda muttered as he turned to Pichu who is looking straight into his eyes as the two looked at each other in silence. After what seems to be several minutes that were actually seconds, Pichu's concern look became a determine one as she nodded with her entire body sparking with electricity.

"Alright then, Pichu I choose you!" Kuroda yelled as his starter jump in front of him next to Primal Gardevoir.

"Well, then this is the last stand kids, give me all you have," Jordan's expression changed unknowingly to the duo as they nodded to him.

"Zack, I'm gonna need you to hit at the last moment," Kuroda said lowly as Zack looked at him skeptically.

"What?! What do you mean by hit at the last moment?!" Zack hissed low enough for only Kuroda to hear.

"Well, just wait for the right moment," with that said, Kuroda tap his primal device on his wrist as it changed into a z-ring with the socket empty as he took out at least 3 different types of Z-crystals from that bag as he placed the first one into the socket with him doing the dance move to activate the power with pichu following his movement.

"GIGAVOLT HAVOC!" Kuroda yelled.

A large electric orb form in front of Pichu as the little Chu quickly punch the orb with all of its strength as the orb flew at the monster exploding on impact as Kuroda switch out the crystal with another one.

"TWINKLE TACKLE!" Kuroda yelled as a pink aura surrounded him as Pichu became surrounded by fairy aura as she slam into the monster who cried out in pain and shock as it was caught off guard.

Kuroda quickly switched out that z-crystal as she shakily place in the third one.

"Damn..how does Tessa do this without feeling drain," Kuroda mutter between his gritted teeth as he did the motion tiredly for the last Z-Move.

"CORKSCREW CRASH!" Kuroda screamed out as he then collapsed due to the extreme fatigue.

Pichu, who was also tired, twirl in the air as her body is engulfed by steel energy as a drill formed around her. She launch herself at Primal Shadow Lugia, drilling it constantly as she placed all of her last energy into the attack before the attack exploded sending her flying next to Kuroda who was holding his chest in pain while kneeling on the ground.

"Now Zack!" Kuroda squeak.

Zack, who was shock for a second, quickly did the same thing as Kuroda as he placed the psychic z-crystal into the primal device as he activated the z-ring feature and did the dance as z-power transfer from him to Gardevoir as he spoke telepathically.

 _USE SHATTER PSYCHE!_

Gardevoir's eyes glowed as she distorted the space and time area around her and Primal Shadow Lugia as she yelled again causing the rift to explode as it acted as a voodoo spell causing Lugia to scream out in pain as it felt like getting smash to pieces but it still stood strong as it tried its best to keep consciousness. Zack fell to one knee as he felt drain as Gardevoir huff with exhaustion.

"All those Z-moves and still standing Zack gasped but a hand held on to his shoulder as he turn to Kuroda who was still weak and looking at the ground but spoke.

"Zack, open the second compartment on the device a bit below the z-ring feature,' Kuroda wince in pain as Zack curiously did what he was told and the primal device opened up what seems to be a mega stone socket that is empty.

"What you want me to do?" Zack asked as Kuroda looked at him with a serious expression as one if his eye leak aura.

"place your mega stone in there, and the rest will come to you by instinct," Kuroda said before he finally fell to his fatigue as he fell to the floor and snored with Pichu also snoring.

"Uh, okay," Zack mutter as he stood up shakily due to fatigue but stayed strong as he knew Gardevoir's strength depends on his aura strength.

Zack look at Gardevoir who look back at him as the two nodded understanding each other as they can tell without any communication. Zack took out gardevoir's mega stone as he placed it into the socket. A blaring light appeared as energy is sent from the stone to Gardevoir whose eyes glowed pure blue as she held out her hands preparing an attack. Just like Kuroda said, Zack instinctively did a dance movement with Gardevoir copying him as they both went through the motion. Jordan looked at this with curiousness but sigh as he flick his finger.

"Lugia, finish this with Aeroblast," He sigh in defeat.

Primal Shadow Lugia screeched as both heads formed an energy orb each of their mouths as they target the psychic type pokemon whose surrounding started to flash a bit of energy as several miniature orbs appeared. Zack and Gardevoir continued their movements until at the same time coincidence, Lugia launch the two orbs at Gardevoir when Zack and her finished their dance.

"Alright Gardevoir, PSYCHIC DISTORTION BEAM!"

The orbs around Gardevoir suddenly came to life as they all shot a beam in front of Gardevoir as they all created one massive powerful blue and pink laser that blasted towards Lugia. Both orbs and laser collided but to unknown strength, the orbs were instantly obliterated as the beam continued on its path. SHadow Lugia screech in panic and tried to dodge but as it turned the beam slammed and engulf the monster as a bright light flashed making both sides cover their eyes to prevent from being blinded.

"Lugia!" Jordan cried out.

As the beam subsided, Jordan quickly turn to check on his pokemon and noticed that Lugia is back to a regular blue and white color but was knocked out. Zack and Gardevoir stared in shock as they wondered what did they just do but it soon turn to a cry of victory as Zack yelled out and ran to hug his pokemon who turned back to normal as the two embraced one another ignoring the fact that there is still a bit of fighting going on but that also stopped slowly as the soldiers turned to see the outcome of the battles.

"YES! We did it!" Zack said with a determined look to Gardevoir as the two unhook from one another. Zack turned back to check on Kuroda and noticed that he was standing there with a smile under his hood with Pichu on his shoulder smiling and waving to them in congrats. Though the smile on Kuroda's face melted as he braced himself with Pichu's cheeks sparking due to Zack's confusion.

Zack turned and noticed Jordan walking slowly up to the teen as he and Gardevoir readied themselves for any attacks. Jordan is about four feet away from him as Zack was about to hit when Jordan stopped in front of him without saying anything until…

"Good job," Jordan said with a small smile which not only caught Zack and Gardevoir off, but also Kuroda who was a moment ago running in to aid Zack when he faltered by Jordan's compliment.

"What?" Zack asked as he looked at Jordan like he was crazy.

"I said good job, the two of you battled very well against me using all that you had, well, one of you that is," Jordan said to Zack while looking over to Kuroda with an eyebrow raised as Kuroda caught on and turned away like he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Anyway, I have to thank you, the way this battle went was beyond me, in fact, you reminded me of what hole I had many years ago, thank you," Jordan spoke as he turned around and returned Lugia to its pokeball as he walked away with the crowd of awestruck pokemon and soldiers parting for him to go his way, leaving Kuroda and Zack completely lost.

"THE WAR IS OVER!" One of the soldiers cried out as a B-Bomber with altarias flew in the sky. Everyone knew what that meant as they all cheered and hugged one another including soldiers who they were against as they were relieved.

"Zack, Kuroda!" The two teens along with their pokemon turn to the voice as they saw Nicole, Serena, Alexa, Lillie and Tessa who is on Nebby rushing over to them with smiles.

"Well, that was something you two," Ash spoke as he stood behind the two with a certain electric mouse on his shoulder who greeted Pichu as the two jumped off and played. At that point the group got together as Nicole hugged Ash and Lillie flicking Kuroda on the nose as Zack, Serena and Alexa giggle nearby but it soon stopped as Tessa yelled out to them from Nebby.

"Family Hug!" She cried out as she jumped off of Nebby and flew to the ground as the group panicked as they all collided with one another trying to catch Tessa but as she almost hit the ground the entire group collided into a heap. The older guys and girls groan in pain but once they heard Tessa giggled, they joined in slowly but soon burst out laughing as the sky became calm and the sun shined in the sky as Lumiose City, though in ruins at most areas, was in joyfulness and peace as people, soldiers and enemy soldiers alike weeped, laughed, and celebrated with joy.

The group manage to untangle themselves as they all stood up and faced each other with different expression but they were smiling either way as they cheered along.

* * *

 **A cliff viewing Lumiose City**

Jordan stood staring at the rejoiced city as his sat in the grass staring while rubbing his left hand on a pokeball slowly as he smiled. He then looked up at the sky as he thought about something in his past.

"Maybe I could've been on a different road if I had friends like that kid," Jordan spoke but then heard rustling behind him as he stood up and faced away from the sound who revealed to be Calem and Rias.

"There you are Jordan!" Calem shouted angrily as the man didn't say anything.

"Come, we may have lost this war but we can always start from scratch, we just need to…"

"Leave me out of it," Jordan cut off Rias as she and Calem were stunned by his voice but she regain composure as she glared at Jordan.

"What do you mean 'leave me out of it', you quitting or something?!" Rias snarled.

"Yes, and if you ever ask me or threaten me in the future, I promise to obliterate you, I suppose Calem and you should know about this Pokemon," Jordan spoke as he held a pokeball in front of him which made both of the trainers shiver with fear as they know what he is saying.

"You traitorous bastard, you won't get away with this," Calem hissed but Jordan, unfazed, summon a portal that looked like it was made out of aura as he neared it but stopped just as he is about to enter as he said his last words.

"I've gotten away with many things, and also, the name is Zack, not Jordan," with leaving the duo speechless, Jordan, aka Zack, disappeared into the portal.

* * *

 **Back with the group(1hr later)**

"Say, didn't that Jordan guy gave off a weird vibe?" Kuroda asked Zack who thought about it as they are at the port ready to leave.

"Yeah, it felt familiar, but also...different, like he is from somewhere else," Zack said remembering when he shook hands with Jordan, it was like he was seeing an older, but very different version of himself.

"Well, whatever it was, at least he seems to rejuvenate to his good side," Kuroda smirked as the two walked away from the vending machine to the group as their boat began to dock.

"Yeah, that is good actually, glad he found himself," Zack spoke as they reached the but Tessa looked at the two curiously.

"Who found himself?" Tessa asked.

The two teen looked at their little friend as they laugh a little causing her to pout as she stared up at them.

"Please tell me!" Tessa demanded as she jumped up and down but Kuroda placed a hand on her head rubbing gently as he gave a small smirk from under his hood.

"Maybe when you grow older, for now, you have been through alot, time is on your side you know," Kuroda spoke as Tessa pouted even more but then turned to a slick smile as Kuroda was confused but then Pichu, who was on his shoulder was snatched away shocked as Tessa hugged her and stuck her tongue out to Kuroda as Zack chuckled.

"Fine then, until then, I'll care for Pichu and have her be my pokemon!" Tessa shouted with a sly smirk as Kuroda sigh while Zack burst out laughing.

"Hey you three, our ride is here you know!" Ash shouted catching their attention as Ash is holding Nicole's hand while she laid her head on his shoulder with Pikachu on the other smiling. Alexa and Serena weren't anywhere nearby so they were supposedly already on the boat or decided to stay in Kalos due to this region being Serena's home. Lillie stood there in her white sailor shirt and skirt along with a brand new white cloak draped on her as she has Shiron on her shoulder while in her arm was a book with a lock on it.

Kuroda, Zack and Tessa smiled to one another as Tessa replied back as the three ran to the boat.

As soon as they boarded, the boat, well technically a ship, detached from the port as it started to move back to Alola. Our heroes are in a certain area where they had space which Nicole, Lillie, and Tessa fell asleep in a corner as Shiron, Pikachu, and Pichu snuggled next to them as for the three boys are around a small table with drinks, not alcohol, as they joked around for awhile but a question soon came up that caused a little bit of discomfort.

"So what are we going to do now, any plans?" Ash asked the boys as silence came upon them for a while before Zack spoke first.

"I guess I will go back to Kanto, see if I can start fresh and explore the regions again, except this time, getting stronger and later challenge the elder at the village if he is even still there," Zack said with thought as the two turn to Kuroda.

"I am possibly going back to AGO, my main mission was to keep an eye on Ash but seems as Nicole took care of that, along with that now I am sure you and Tessa can take of each other, besides I have someone else to care to," Kuroda said as he gestured to the group of sleeping girls.

"Huh, you and Lillie going to settle down together and have a little family?" Zack smirked hoping for an embarrassed reaction but Kuroda smirk as he lightly punch his best friend on the shoulder.

"you bet, I also hope you can babysit for me when me and Lillie are busy with a task," Now was Kuroda's turn to smirk as Zack lash out at Kuroda about how he is a trainer and a friend, but ain't no baby caretaker with Ash laughing in the back. Once settled, Zack and Kuroda looked at Ash.

"What about you Ash, the Alolan League was cancelled due to all of this, but now that the war is over, you going to challenge it again?" Kuroda asked as Zack lean in to listen.

Ash looked at the two but for a moment looked at Nicole's sleeping form before he made his decision.

"Yeah, I'll be challenging the League again, but this time, I am giving all of my devotion into it, once i win and become Champion, well, the rest is up to Nicole," Ash spoke as Kuroda and Zack looked at one another before turning to Ash.

"Well I guess this is where we part ways," Kuroda said sadly.

"Yeah," Ash said with a frown.

"Well hope next time we meet, I'll be seeing both of your childrens and hopefully also seeing how far we progress," Zack smirked as Ash and Kuroda lashed out at him for assuming that as Zack laugh.

* * *

 **Kuroda PoV**

There are many roads that leads to either a path or dead end in our lives.

(Ash is in the league battling against a kid name Hau as his Pikachu clashed with Hau's Alolan Raichu)

And there may be the hard times of when we wish to give up or even take a different route…

(Zack and Gardevoir both synchronized as Gardevoir mega evolved while they are against a trainer with a mega Charizard X on the battle field near a pokemon center)

But there is a spark of light…

(Nicole in the pokemon Center watching Ash battling with Pikachu who knocked out Alolan Raichu as she smiled while holding onto a pendant that is attached to a necklace that hung around her neck.)

A light of hope and peace, that we all look to when in our most peril of life…

(Serena and Alexa smiling to one another as they are on a porch watching two young children, a girl and boy, running around the front yard giggling and laughing with the pokemon.)

But that is something for those who never felt the pain and hurtfulness that people who the person look to turns their back on them…

(Zack shout to see if Gardevoir is okay as Gardevoir is on one knee but look back to him with a hurt smile as he nodded in agreement)

Those who felt true pain and are betrayed face a whole new path to follow and form as they go along that path…

(Ash and Pikachu look to see Primarinia forming a massive bubble in the arena as the two look at each other and smiled as Ash turn his cap backwards and place a z-crystal into the primal device)

There may be thing that they have to face which will either lead them across different paths or even at times, change them…

(Jordan is looking out at a city on a cliff as rustling came from behind him as he turned around and smiled as a guy with a robotic eye and also a light flexible steel coat that is made into a hood, covered the other man's face as the robotic eye blinked before the man lightly smiled too as he join Jordan on the cliff)

But for one thing…

(Ash cries out victoriously as he held up the Alolan League crown and placed it on his head as he waved to the crowd with Pikachu smiling)

(Nicole jumping up and down excitedly in the pokemon center as the tv showed the league results)

Betrayal do show us something about a person…

(Serena and Alexa calling in the kids as the kids and pokemon ran to them and they all hugged together and laughed as Alexa kissed Serena for a second)

It shows us how much a person can take in after the betrayal…

(Tessa is talking with a weird blue girl with Nebby behind her as the girl and Tessa giggled about a covnersation they are having before Tessa waved and headed back to Nebby)

It also tell us whether that the person betrays themselves or they pursue their dreams….

(Jordan and the other man laugh as they have beers around with several other people also around them as they all look at Jordan with a smile and a certain girl hugged him tightly with tears in her eyes as Jordan hugged her back while being a bit teary as well)

If there is anything I learned from this experience…

(Zack fist pump as he ran and hugged Gardevoir who transform back to normal as the Steelix is knocked out on the ground with the Trainer sighing in defeat)

Is that everyone…

(Ash enters through the Pokemon Center doors as Nicole jump on him and the two kissed each other lip to lip passinately ignoring the reporters and other people)

Has a fire within them…

(Zack accepts a badge from the trainer as he turned but saw someone looking at him with awe as he was lost in the person, who is a girl, eyes)

That is waiting to unlock the true character of the person.

(Lillie walks up behind Kuroda as he turns to see her with Shiron and Pichu with her as he step towards her away from the cliff edge)

"Hey you," Lillie giggled as Kuroda and her shared a quick kiss before releasing one another.

"So what is it this time Bookworm," Kuroda smiled lightly as Lillie smack his head despite being a bit shorter than him.

"Nothing actually, The elders actually told me to tell you we both could take a break for a while until needed again," Lillie said as she took Kuroda's hand.

"Well then, I say we relax at this nice cottage I saw in Hoenn during one of my missions," Kuroda suggest as Lillie kissed him this time.

"That'll be perfect,"

(The two walk off as Kuroda held his hand out creating a portal which the two enter in as they disappeared from sight with the scene of a red strange looking flower is flying in the wind)

Yes, the true nature of our paths, is not on the bad or good things we do, but the choices we create in our lives, that shapes our path.

* * *

 _A 19 year old guy with a red and white cap with a green symbol on it with a pikachu on his lap closed the book as the kids in front of him awe at the story._

" _Cool, so what happen to those heroes!" a girl with brown hair and a white fedora asked excitedly._

" _Well, there were some witnesses that say that the heroes are now lving peacefully and at times see each other again at a specific spot where they feel the strongest of their bonds at," the guy said as the Pikachu woke up and stretched its body while yawning._

" _And what about that Jordan guy?" a boy with blonde messy short hair that look 5 asked curiously._

" _Some says that he is now a changed man and trying to fix his mistakes and redo his life, though it is a mystery," the guy said._

 _The kids continued to ask question but then a woman came in with a girl the age of 16 that has a sylveon next to her as the two told the kids to leave._

" _Okay children, how about you play with the pokemon outside, that is enough for stories," the woman spoke which the kids complained for a little but change teir attitude when both Pikachu and Sylveon ran around them as they laugh and chased the two pokemon out of the room into the yard outside._

" _That book is actually pretty long you know, don't know why you wrote it," another guy with a ben 10 like jacket that has a Z instead of a 10 walked into the room with a glass of water as he leaned against the wall._

" _Well, I didn't he did," the guy with the cap said as he pointed to another guy who wore a black cloak and also a book in his hand as a necklace with a weird pendant hung from his neck as he smiled._

" _Well, there are ways to remember a historical event, even now the ones that they call legends, but a book is better, it can pass down longer than a human telling it," the guy said but was interrupted by three other woman who enter the room._

" _You know Kuroda, you could've at least taken the time to actually put in some details in there besides just putting the main events," a woman with a lab coat and white skirt that had blonde hair tied into a ponytail said as the two other woman behind her giggled, one with honey blonde hair, the other with blue hair like the woman who is with the girl that has black-jet hair that went straight down her back._

" _Well, I was planning to, but I was thinking maybe I'll put those in a special chapter, depending on the viewers thoughts, not to mention that other story I am making,"_

" _Oh? You mean the story that has no pokemon in it but apparently a weird world where there are people that look like animals and people with pokemon powers and abilities that are almost like psychic and aura powers?"_

 _Kuroda turn to the guy leaning on the door and nodded with a smile._

" _Yeah, that one, I am still working on the first chapter but it seems to go pretty well, you guys want to be in it?"_

" _Sorry, I rather be in a story with pokemon, can't imagine a world without them," Ash said shaking his hands as he stood up from the chair to stretch._

" _I am good here, I don't know about Alexa though," Serena said._

" _I'll think about it, possibly have to ask my creator," Alexa spoke._

" _Not sure man, given the fact how you mess up on my character so many times in that story, not to mention half the time you gave me PTSD with some parts like GARDEVOIR DYING!" Zack yelled as Kuroda sweatdropped._

" _Sorry…" he muttered._

" _Well, I guess I can be in it, but I bet you already did," Lillie said as Kuroda made a weird 'yes' face._

" _The character has your beauty and a bit of your personalities Hon, but the name is different," Kuroda said as Lillie nodded._

" _I don't know to be honest, I'll have to ask my creator as well," Tessa said with a frown._

" _Also what is this story about and where to find it?" Zack asked._

" _The story is about a teenager that is homeless and is also a very powerful power user, he will go through the typical story plot of a regular day then to a sudden change as he is now pulled into a threaten world ending typical scenario," Kuroda explained._

" _Sounds a bit boring with you saying typical," Zack said._

" _Well, it is the typical story plot set in every book and story," Kuroda shot back._

" _Where to find it though and what's the name?" Tessa asked._

" _It should be on and the name should be...uh what is it again?" Kuroda pondered as Lillie sigh._

" _You said it was called 'Origins: Rise of the Guardians' Kuroda," Lillie said as Kuroda thanked her._

" _Yeah, that's the story," Kuroda said with a smile._

" _Anyway, nows the time to break the fourth wall," Ash said as the group turn to the viewers._

" _Hope you guys enjoy the finale of the first part of this entire story," Ash said._

" _And we'll be sure to share with you guys our next adventure once Kuroda finishes with his stupid non-pokemon story," Zack said as Kuroda glared at him._

" _Leave a follow and also a review to tell us your thoughts on the story and also to get alerts on when the next adventure begins," Lillie spoke._

" _But hey, the choice is yours, you are the reader, and we are the storytellers," Alexa said._

" _Anyway, we all hope you all have a nice Christmas...is Christmas already coming up so soon?" Serena asked the group as they all sigh before they all started to argue with one another as Tessa looked at them weirdly before looking at the readers._

" _Anyway, I would say we, but seems the rest are busy so… I hope you all have a great time reading and hope to see you all next time in the 2nd part, BYE!" Tessa wave as the camera zooms away from her and into the bird eye view of the snow and snowy house with the kids playing with the pokemon in the yard as it fades into white._

* * *

 **Author final note for 1st part of story:**

 **Wow, this actually came out better than I expected it, anyway see you all in the next part of the story, and yeah about what those guys said, I am going to hold off on the 2nd part for a while to work on my original work that will be on the… is it called the brother or sister website...idk but it will be on fictionpress, if you can't find it, just search my name on authors and it'll be faster...i guess that way. Anyway I would announce the people I want to thank but I am a bit wary of the guideline rules so I would like to thank those who gave me their OC's to use in the story and also to thank the people on reviews even though they were a bit too simple as it is usually just like 5 words but eh, each review helps even if it is just an opinion so thanks to those people. Anyway, I am accepting OCs into that original work but I would like to make this clear before I open it up which the steps will be in my profile info, once you submit your oc, you have agreed to let me use your character for the story and the plot and if something is wrong about your character that I made a mistake, pm me and I'll try to fix that but if the OC is being used in a plot of the story and you don't like it, please wait until the end and see how the results are before shouting conclusions, thanks.**

 **This is it...yeah so check my profile for the steps and pm me your oc if you want them to be in the original story, Chaos out for now.**


	17. Christmas Special

" **Keep those who are special to you near you at all times, but keep all memories within your heart," - ChaosLuu quote of the day(pm me your life quote if you have something that can help those in life)**

* * *

Snowflakes, lights, decorations, and the ice type pokemons are becoming abundant as the holidays are coming. As we are seeing the Alola Region in Ula'Ula Island, at the base of Mount Lanakila, a mansion built into the mountain itself as it doesn't affect/change the sacred grounds of the mountain, but is the home to no other than the Champion of Alola. In the home, we see a family of four along with several other pokemon helping with the decorations as they are preparing for Christmas. The family, a guy with z marks on his cheeks and a red cap with a green logo on it, a female whose hair seemingly is the same color as the blue light sky outside of the house as her hair is flowing smoothly straight on her back with a mistletoe leaf and three small pokeballs on it pin to the side of her hair as she is sitting on the couch braiding a young girl's black hair into a twin-tail as she is waiting impatiently for her to finish. Then there is a small boy who has dark blue hair as his hair is like the older man's messy hair that is kept hidden under his cap as the boy helped the older man put up the Christmas tree with the rest of the pokemon.

"There, that should do it, good job Brandon," Ash smiled at the child as the boy, Brandon, smiled brightly at the compliment before his face became shocked.

"Wait! We forgot the presents!" Brandon exclaimed worriedly as Ash chuckled before ruffling Brandon's hair.

"Don't worry little guy, we will put the presents under the tree, we just have to wait for the others to come," Ash explained as Brandon pouted.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine," he whined jokingly before walking off to another direction where the pokemon are trying to hang the wreaths up but are struggling.

Ash shook his head with a smile as he turn around to the two girls, to see the younger one struggling as the older woman sigh.

"Amy, can you please stay still for a little more," The woman said as the girl groan.

"Mooom, why do I have to do my hair, you never do your hair," Amy whined as the woman finally gave up as she undid the work she did and with that done, the little girl got up and ran to her older sibling to help him and the pokemon.

The woman sigh with exhaustion as Ash came near and sat next to her while putting an arm around her waist which she laid her head on his shoulder as the two smiled at the scene when Pikachu accidentally tripped over Popplio's tail and sent a bunch of confetti all over the group as they laughed.

"You should let Amy be herself you know Nicole," Ash said softly as Nicole gave a sad smile.

"I know, but I just wish she can be less like her dad and more like her mother," Nicole said with a playful glare at Ash as he chuckled before bringing her in for a kiss.

"Well, genetics can't be helped, can it," Ash remarked as Nicole rolled her eyes but then something came in the air as Ash smelled it

"Weren't you supposed to be cooking?" Nicole suddenly jumped up and ran into the kitchen as everyone in the living room heard crashes and pans falling as they all sweatdropped.

Just as they all listen to it, the doorbell suddenly rung which made the kids and pokemon jump but Ash just stood up and walked to the door ignoring the background noises as he opened it.

"Hello!"

"Merry Christmas!"

Two girls the same age as Ash stood at the doorway with one holding bags while the other is holding present boxes as Ash greeted them in.

"Nice seeing you two come Alexa, Serena," Ash smiled as they entered. Just as he was about to close the door, Serena stopped him as she gestured to the side of the door. Ash looked out of the door into the snowy wonderland as he saw the two little kids, a brother and sister obviously from the scene, being dragged by a sylveon as they pouted and complained about not being able to play in the snow. As they pass through the door, Ash can only look at the two weirdly as he closed the door.

"Hi Serge, hi Ally," Ash waved at the two as Sylveon let go of the two with her ribbons as she joined Pikachu and the others. The two kids stood up quickly as they greeted Ash with enthusiasm.

"Hi Uncle Ash, where is Brandon and Amy?" The two said simultaneously as Ash giggled.

"They are over there, maybe you can help them out," Ash gestured to the kids as the two seem to be arguing about where to place the stockings. The two siblings nodded with eagerness as they ran over to Brandon and Amy shocking the two as they collided with one another.

Just as Ash stood up, a portal opened out of nowhere near him as he yelped when a huge box fell on him as Tessa jumped out of the Portal in a red santa theme dress with a bag over her shoulder as a cosmog also followed behind as it cried out happily for no reason.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE, SANTA TESSA IS HERE!" Tessa yelled as the kids stopped play wrestling with one another as they all got up and ran over to Tessa excitedly.

"AUNTIE TESSA!"

"Oh my Arceus, that present is huge!"

"Wow, that is something,"

"Is that for us?"

Tessa smiled as she greeted the kids before looking around only to give a confused look as she turn to the kids.

"Say, have you little ones seen Ash?" Tessa asked before Serena and Alexa came into the room and once they noticed Tessa, they walked over to greet her only to suddenly recoil with shock.

"Hi Serena, hi Alexa, where is Ash?" Serena and Alexa turn to one another before they pointed to the base of the massive present which Tessa turned to and noticed a groaning Ash crawling out from under the present as Tessa sweatdrop.

"Oops...sorry Ash," Tessa apologized as Ash finally freed himself as he chuckled nervously.

"Man Tessa, where did you even get this present?" Ash asked as he rub his back painfully.

"Well, you have to thank the person who helped me when he gets here, apparently he said that he was going to get the presents but he is taking a bit longer I think," Tessa said pondering just as another portal opened with Zack falling into the room with a bunch of small present boxes falling in after him as the portal closed.

"Ugh...I hate christmas shopping," Zack groan as he stood up as he sent out his pokemon which they joined the others minus the big guys who went out to the backyard due to their size along with the other big pokemon like Rayquaza. Zack then walk over to the group as Ash greeted him with a fist bump.

"Glad to have you here Zack, how is the Battle Frontier and your girlfriend?" Ash asked his friend as Zack sheepily scratch his head.

"Good I guess, the last trainer that beated me was this kid that went by the name of Diamond, as for my girlfriend, she is doing well, but I feel she is trying to get me to marry her on the spot," Zack said with a sigh as Ash patted his back.

"Well, I guess that is something you'll have to worry about now, unlike the other two people that seem to be late," Ash said as he seem to be referring to two certain people just as a portal opened with a blonde walking into the living room as she is wearing a lab coat and her ponytail hung down to her back as an alolan vulpix sat on her shoulder as she held several presents in her as the portal closed behind her.

"Sorry I'm late, apparently the nearest department store is about ten miles away, I tried to hurry but I'm not sure about Kuroda," Lillie said as she walk over to the Christmas tree and place the presents down next to the other presents.

As she does this, Tessa snuck up and tackled her half-sister to the ground as Lillie yelped in surprise as Tessa exclaimed.

"HI LILLIE, LONG TIME NO SEE SIS, WHERE IS THE BABY!?" At this Lillie's expression was untellable due to being squashed by Tessa.

"Tessa, I can't," Lillie stuttered as another portal opened as Kuroda stepped out of it with a baby that is in one of those baby holders that is strapped onto Gabite as the land shark pokemon is technically a parenting pokemon due to her nature. As he stepped out of the portal, following behind him was a wagon with presents as the portal shut closed as well.

"Sorry about being late...the baby pooped again," Kuroda sigh as Zack snickered at the doorway which made Kuroda glared at him.

"Not something to laugh about Zack," Kuroda hissed which only made Zack chuckle as Kuroda got help from Lillie and Tessa to put the presents under the tree.

Just as Kuroda stood up something plastic hit him on the back of his hood as he quickly turn around to see Zack in time to turn away.

"You need something?" Kuroda asked knowing what Zack wanted as everyone in the household groan except for the kids and some of the pokemon as Zack smirk in response.

"You know it, battle, you and me, see whether the Battle Frontier is better than the Time Guardian," Zack smirk as Kuroda shrugged.

"Fine, I think my team actually wants some actions after being cooped up anyway," Kuroda and Zack walked out to the backyard where the battlefield is as the kids ran following them minus the baby who is with Lillie as Gabite handed her over to the mother before joining Kuroda.

"Uncle Zack and Kuroda are battling!"

"I bet you Zack is going to crush him with his team, he got Gardevoir!"

"No, Kuroda will, he has Charmeleon!"

Kuroda and Zack turn from the kids to each other as they smiled knowing how far they came since back then.

"Should we use our old team or you rather have this battle be with the pokemon we caught up until now?" Zack asked as Kuroda took out an ultra ball from his belt.

"I say we use our champion team," with the said, Kuroda sent out a weird looking bee-like purple pokemon as it hover in front of him with its purple robotic like eyes.

"NYYAAA!" Naganadel cried out as Zack smirk as he sent out his pokemon.

Out from the pokeball appeared a large red and black cat that stood on two legs as it showed off its muscles before going into an attack stance.

"RRRWWAAHHH!" Incineroar taunted Naganadel as the purple ultra-beast stood there unfazed.

Ash walked out and as he was about to enter the referee box Brandon ran up to Ash as he looked at his father with a pleasing look as Ash smiled.

"Okay, I understand," Brandon gleemed with happiness as he ran into the box and held up a hand.

"Okay, this is a six on six pokemon battle between uncle Zack and uncle Kuroda, winner will be decided when all six pokemon on one side faints, Battle Begin!" Brandon yelled as he swung his hand done signalling the start.

Zack started it off as he activated the z-ring feature on the primal device on his wrist as he place a firium z-crystal into it as he did the dance quickly activated the z-move.

"Inferno Drive!" Zack cried out as Incineroar engulfed itself into a blazing meteor as he ran at Naganadel with blinding speed but Kuroda immediately took action as he needed Naganadel to move.

"Extreme speed to dodge!" Kuroda commanded.

Just as Incineroar almost hit Naganadel, the ultra-beast disappeared as Incineroar missed completely and crash into the ground as the z-move was done as he looked around for the pest.

"Incineroar, use heat wave around you to draw out the bug!" Zack yelled.

"Naganadel, use sludge wave to counter that!" Kuroda smiled as Zack realized that was a mistake.

As Incineroar slam his fist to the ground sending out heat around him, above his head Naganadel shot a spray of poisonous liquid onto the field around Incineroar which caused a chain reaction as the field exploded. As the explosion ceded, both pokemons were hurt due to the blast but were still up and ready. As both pokemon and trainers were about to make their move, a voice interrupted them mid sentence.

"Guys, help us out at the dining table!" Nicole yelled from the house as the entire battlefield was quiet minus some of the baby pokemon playing with each other. Ash then nodded as he called the kids in while also looking at Zack and Kuroda.

"We might as well do this another time, besides, it is Christmas, take a break from battling for once you know," The two teens nodded in agreement with a slight chuckle as the three headed in the with kids and some of the pokemon that are able to fit in the house.

After a while of setting up and several one-sided arguments, the house was finally finished decorated as they all gathered around the living with the kids and smaller pokemon happily playing a game with one another as for the parents sitting on the couches talking.

"Well, been a good well five months, hasn't it," Nicole said to the group as they all laughed and agreed with her. Ash and Nicole sat with one another on one couch as Alexa and Serena on another, Zack is laying on a beanbag while Lillie is on a single seat couch with the baby in her arms while Kuroda is behind the couch with his arms rest on it while leaning a bit forward.

"I guess we all are where we wanted after all the shit we been through," Ash said with a smirk which Zack picked up.

"Ash is a regional Champion, Nicole is I guess on of the elite four for dragon typing if I'm correct,' Nicole nodded at this as Zack continued, 'Lillie is the international professor which is shocking," at this point Lillie glared at Zack who sweatdropped.

"Well, you forgot that Serena is now Kalo's princess," Tessa started but Ash cut in.

"Wait, Kalos princess?" Serena nodded at this as she explained that the performer system changed with Aria being the queen still while she is the princess due to being able to compete and be on par with the queen.

"Huh, continue,"

"Alexa apparently is the new champion of Kalos!" Tessa exclaimed as Alexa smirk due to the shocked faces on the others.

"When did you became the champion?!" Zack exclaimed as Alexa giggled.

"Took me a while but apparently there was a league tournament two month prior,"

"Yeah, I heard, just wasn't able to watch due to a challenger coming in," Ash said as Alexa continued.

"I won the tournament allowing me to go and challenge the elite four, beaten them and then took Diantha down, resulting in me being champion," Alexa giggled at this as the group was impressed by how strong she gotten with just using Espeon to now being a regional champion.

"Anway, Zack, Heard you became the battle frontier's new Mastermind, am I right?" Ash asked as Zack smirked at this as he nodded.

"Yeah, beating it was hard but definitely worthwhile, bet I am better than you and Kuroda combined," Zack smirked.

"Don't bet on it, the alolan league is still new, but even at the Inter-regional championship, the top spots were taken by most of the Alolan trainer, along with Ash putting up as first leading the region," Kuroda spoke as Zack glared at him.

"Oh, and where were you when all of this happened?" Zack asked as Kuroda snorted.

"I've been looking into a region, apparently that region is said to hold the most powerful of trainers not just regular, but also aura users and psychic users as well, along with that, it is said that no one is yet to be the official champion of the region due to the champion spot always changing each week," Kuroda said as Ash and Zack looked at him with awe.

"What makes you think you can beat them, you barely held up against Ash and also that you and I are equal in strength, if this region is as powerful as you said, then I am pretty sure you're screwed over," Zack said as Kuroda shrugged.

"Well, we all have to land somewhere in our lives, can't just be on the move all the time," while the boys are talking about the new region and battles, the girls are in their own conversation as well.

"How is it being one of the elite fours in Alola next to your husband Nicole?" Serena asked.

"Well, I can say it is nice, but due to the amount of trainers coming in, not much of a break or bonding time with the children," Nicole sigh as she look over to see Amy and Brandon arguing over Pikachu who was very uncomfortable in the situation.

"Well, from what I can tell, the kids will be great trainers after their parents," Tessa giggled as Nicole turn back with a small smile.

"Yes, I can see Brandon's eyes whenever Ash battles or even Zack and Kuroda, but I wish he be a bit more patient at times," Nicole sigh.

"You really can't control genetics Nicole, though at least Brandon has some qualities of you along with some of his own," Alexa said.

"Tell that to the bottomless stomach I have to feed each day, surprised we aren't in debt," Nicole sweatdropped as the girls giggled.

"So, anyway, Kalos Princess, you planning on seizing the title Kalos Queen?" Nicole asked Serena who shook her head.

"No, I am planning on taking a break from performing and actually heading over to Hoenn with Alexa to try out contests, heard they are a bit more difficult than performing but I can't believe it until I see it," Serena said as the girls minus Alexa nodded in understanding.

"How about you Alexa, any reason you are going to Hoenn as well?" Alexa smirk as she took out a key stone from her skirt pocket and held it up.

"Steven Stone asked me to aid him in his studies on mega evolution due to finding something intriguing in a ruins, though he feels as if something bad is happening and needs any help he can get, so I volunteered," Alexa explained as she placed the key stone back into her pocket.

"So I guess that means you are hoping to get stronger by this experience?" Tessa asked as Alexa nodded.

"You could say that, how about you Tessie?" Alexa asked as the younger girl groaned to the pet name.

"First of all, don't call me Tessie, and second, I have been getting weird vibes in the Ultra world with Nebby, me and the ultra recon squad are looking into it but time will tell when it will be revealed," Tessa said as she look out to the backyard to see nebby looking at her in the same expression.

"Well, for now, you should relax, it is the holiday and this is a time to rejoice with your friends and families," Lillie placed one hand on Tessa's shoulder while the other was holding the baby as Tessa smiled a little.

"Your right on that, also, you never really told us your girl's name," Tessa pointed out as Lillie mentally slapped herself for forgetting.

"Sorry, all the commotion and the festivities kind of made me forgot, but I like you all to meet Runes," Lillie said as she gently handed her over to Tessa who looked at the young girl with a small smile.

"You know, this reminds me of our younger years before all the shit happened," Tessa said as she gently rock-a-bye Runes in her arm.

"You are kind of right, but pretty sure if none of that "shit" happened, we wouldn't be here," Lillie responded.

"Time and fate are two different things, one we can control and the other is up to mother nature," Nicole said as she stood up to go to the kitchen.

"Well for one thing, no matter how long time pass or if fate screws one of us up, we keep the good memories and spirits in our hearts," Serena smiled at Alexa's response along with the other girls before they decided it was time.

"Hey guys, mind helping us bring out the food, and also get the kids, it is time to eat!" Nicole called out to the living room as everyone responded back and just like that, Christmas in the Alolan Champion household is started.

* * *

 **Moment Later(including parts which are presents opening and such)**

"Well, this has been a fun time even though it is short," Zack said as Ash and Kuroda are in the backyard looking up at the night sky filled with stars.

"We will see each other again, just later on though…" Kuroda said.

"You guys want to have a final battle now, I mean, everything is done, the kids are kinda getting tired and the house is cleaned up a bit, we got time to kill," Ash suggested as the three guys nodded as they sent out their respective pokemon.

"Gardevoir, show them you power!"

"Charmeleon, stand by!"

"Pikachu, let's do this!"

The three trainers look at each other as they smiled at one another before they yelled out to their pokemon as the battle has begun in the snowy terrain.

"Gardevoir, use shadow ball!"

"Chameleon, metal claw!"

"Pikachu, electro ball quick fire!"

The peaceful sounds of the winter wonderland is now filled as pokemon clash with one another but it is filled with the joyfulness and friendship that these trainer have in battle.

* * *

 **Afterwards**

"Guess this is goodbye," Kuroda said as the group are in the living room.

"Well, there is always the new years and also thanksgiving," Tessa said as the group nodded to one another.

"Just be sure to not do anything stupid okay guys," Nicole said as Zack and Kuroda look at each other nervously but nodded in agreement.

"Well, then I better go get Brandon and Amy in bed now, merry christmas guys," Ash said as he walked to the stairs and disappearing in the upstair corridor.

"We better go too, our plane schedule is actually about to be called in four hours and it is a two hour drive to the airport from here," Alexa said as Serena called for Surge and Ally who came over as the four waved bye and got into a taxi before driving off. At this, Zack's primal device rung as he tap on a button with the screen showing a call with the user.

"I have to go, my girlfriend is calling me so I better head over right now," Zack said as he opened a portal and walked into it with the portal disappearing behind him. Lillie gave Nicole one more hug before she waved goodbye with Kuroda as he opened another portal with the two disappearing into it with the portal closing.

"I hope to see the kids grow by the time I am back Nicole, Merry Christmas!" Tessa exclaimed as she jumped onto Nebby/Lunala who opened an Ultra Wormhole as the two enter into it with the wormhole closing as they pass through it.

Nicole smiled as she looked at the winter scenery for a quick moment before closing the door and heading into the bedroom where Ash is looking at a picture that hung on the wall.

"Still looking at that photo dear?" Nicole asked as she wrap her arms around him as he chuckled a little as the two shared a quick kiss.

"You can say that, this photo sure reminds me of when everything was peaceful...even though the timeline is a bit alternated," Ash said as Nicole unwrapped herself and the two decided to turn in for the night as they changed into their nightwear and got into the bed as they soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

As they slept, a light seep into the room lighting up the photo that Ash and nicole were looking at for a moment. The photo showed the group as they were in their teen years with their starter pokemons with them as they all looked at the camera with smiles in a peaceful meadow.

* * *

 **Author's Notice:**

 **This is the special I guess...anyway, I am unable to post the first chapter on Fictionpress due to just making my account apparently to the rules, also, if anybody is wondering about the second part, it will take place after several years, well in ultra space time, months, and it will be based around the kids, I know, these kids are not really that well planned out but if you guys are willing to give better descriptions and also appearances, pm your ideas on each of the kids. The pokemon that the kids will have, I have already planned out so scratch that part out, and….yeah, I know this is early and that Christmas is on monday so 5 days from now since this chapter is posted.**

 **Merry Christmas everyone, hope you all understand that this season is to be generous and giving, so have fun with your families and friends, it isn't all about the gifts and the stuff you get, it is the love and special moments(sorry for being cliche) you share with other, so yeah, and also Happy New Years since I probably will miss out on that too lel, peace out all, Chaos out.**


End file.
